Winx Club: On the Other Side
by LadyBug123
Summary: The Winx Club have disappeared and it has been two and a half years since Valtor was defeated. Or was he? Questions are asked: Why did they leave? Where did they go? and who took them? And now that they're back who's side are they on? Will they remain the Winx Club or will Valtor's influence drag them over the other side?
1. The Lonely Red House

Bloom stared at nothing and everything.

The thoughts raced through her mind as she watched as her life crumbled away.

_Where did we go wrong? Why did this have to happen? What could I have done different?_

This never should have happened, I should have told him 'no'. Now because of my actions my friends are going to die and I was the one that signed the death warrant.

I condemned all of us...that day...the day I died.

Chapter One: The lonely red House

The old beautiful house loomed before them. It's paint had worn away in places where the rising sun beat down upon it's boards in recent years, peeling away like the petals off an old flower past it's bloom but make no mistake about it, the marron coloured house with white trimmings was by no means shabby looking, it held in its walls a certain charm that made people who came upon it or had the pleasure of gracing it's walls feel a sense of safety and of belonging. This was the feeling the specialists were given as they stared at the two story house. The scent of the rose garden circling the path way to the front door filled their noses and the sounds of the nearby river flowed into their ears. But it was not the houses appearance that faltered the gown men in their journey to the front door. No, not the house at all but rather those that resided in the house.

Six girls, all striking in personality and in appearance, each one so different and talented that everyone at the infamous school of Alfea for girls and Red fountain training school for boys knew exactly who they were. There past victories and triumphs over evil left their names engraved in the history books for eons to come.

The famous Winx Club.

And it was in this strange and mysterious house that these six women resided. Calmly living out their days and nights as they saw fit, somehow no longer weighted down by responsibility or duty to their kingdoms. How they came to accomplish this was a mystery much speculated by their peers at Alfea, and it was these rumours that had given the Winx club a bad name.

No one, not even the famous specialists know why the Winx club was no longer in the service of protecting the fair people of Magix, No one but the girls themselves. But not even they could fully understand it.

It happened two and a half years ago, the evil Valtor had been defeated and the world rejoiced for the brave heroines. But little did the world know that not everything was happiness and rainbows for the Winx club. A dark force more evil and powerful had descended upon them and six months after the defeat of Valtor the precious girls of the Winx club disappeared. As sudden and as fast as an eclipse the world went from peace to sheer panic, plunged into darkness and was left in that darkness for a whole two years, awaiting the day the Winx would return to them, especially the Specialists. And one fine day after the world had moved on and the people just breaking away from their sorrow of accepting the inevitable, the Winx were gone, they came back to them. Shock became disbelief and disbelief became suspicion.

How had Magix finest technology and searching not been able to find them?

Where did they go?

Why did the Winx disappear?

And who had taken them?

_What an ugly house!_ Thought the odious and disgusted Mr Spitter. Mr Spitter was not impressed by its appealing feeling nor its rosy gardens or its glassy river just around the corner. _Can't believe this! The famous Winx Club lives in this piece of junk house. Damn Red Fountain headmaster and headmistress of Alfea, made me come all the damn way out here to babysit a bunch of slackers like the specialists while they grill there ex-girlfriends about a damn stupid little letter. That MIGHT shed some damn light on where they've been the past year. Silly little girls probably ran off when things got tough and...what the damn hell is that smell?!_

The disgusted male known as Mr Spitter was in his usual mood, summed into three words...grumpy, lazy and grumpy. He did not like standing around out the front of the house that had not inspired any feeling and wait till the specialists got the nerve to ring the door bell. His patience had run out.

"C'mon you sissy girls! Pull your skirts up and knock on the damn door!"

The six tall and muscled specialists were sent plummeting out of their retrieve of the house. They squared their shoulders and marched up the tile steps at the constant waving of the odious Mr Spitter. They had had their ears talked of on the long drive out here by the small and sweaty man about being tough and not giving into the "Damn silly girls eyelash waving!" After only being with the man for an hour, their patience was running as thin as Mr Spitters was.

"If he doesn't shut his trap, I'm gonna rip off his toupee and shove it down his throat" Muttered Riven the tough and snark specialist to his teammates.

Brandon chuckled and whispered back "I'll hold him for you" while Sky smirked and said "And I'll staple his mouth shut as a back up, so he can't spit it out"

Riven laughed at this as lightly punched the tall blond and the brown headed man in the shoulder.

"Agreed"

The Three men weren't usually this nice to each other, but their annoyance for Mr Spitter had outweighed there snarkiness for each other and had created an alliance when joking about him was involved, and it was ever since Mr Spitter became there new history teacher.

But this small banter was cut short as each team mate remembered what lie behind the wooden door in front of them. Mr Spitter stepped forward and pounded on the door as each man held his breath waiting for their true loves to appear. But strangely enough the constant pounding of Mr Spitter was met with silence.

Mr Spitter cleared his throat and started pounding again, louder than before. But he did not stop this beating as he was eager to get a response. On and on for a whole minute he knocked until the group of men were met with a yell of anger, pounding on wooden floors as someone made their way to the door and thrust it open.

There stood a pale headed girl with blackish, bluish wet hair that reached just past her well endowed chest. Clad only in a navy blue bathrobe embroidered with a huge black dragon down the front, Musa the fairy of Music was not pleased, she was also dripping wet like she had just gotten out of the tub. Her eyes widened as she took in the people on her doorstep with a look of annoyance and her black eyes darting from one person to the next.

Mr Spitter took a moment to appraise the small skinny girl that was half naked in front of him, struggling for words he barely sputtered out a "Good morning miss" when the heavy wooden door was slammed closed with a bang and a menacing look in the young woman's eyes.

They could hear her mutter to herself as she walked away from the door on the other side.

"Six giant clowns and a sweaty midget at the door"

_What a cow! _Thought Mr Spitter.

"Musa!" they were then met with a disapproving yell of another girl, who proceeded to half run to the door and swing it open.

The men were taken aback at the sudden change in person. Flora the Fairy of nature stood with an apologetic look on her face. Not before surprise flashed in her eyes but she did not let it falter her.

The beautiful tan girl stood before them in a nightgown that reached just above her knees, it was green silk with baby pink lace and flowers sewn into it with small white socks on her feet, she held a bowl on pancake mix and had flour on her cheek. Her hair was dry and waved down her back in luscious waves. She seemed to want to apologise for Musa's behaviour but not finding the right words. Musa stood a few metres away from the door, looking at the group of men standing before Flora with her usual arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Flora finally she just shrugged and said "Ah... Musa's not...a morning person" she gave a light nervous chuckle.

This seemed to thaw everyone out as Mr Spitter said in his formal but without patience voice he used when addressing a student "I can see that...ugh we need to speak to the entire household immediately. It's a matter of great urgency and we require entry to your...ugh" Mr Spitter thought back to the houses appearance, still in obvious blindness to its appeal "...Home"

Flora immediately looked slightly alarmed and opened her mouth to inquire about the urgency when Musa strode forward and looked at Mr Spitter like he was an idiot "Its six thirty in the morning!"

Mr Spitter merely smiled in his sickly way and stared at the two women. After a pause Flora silently opened the door and stood aside. The specialists hesitantly walked inside with Mr Spitter in the lead, striding arrogantly.

As their backs were turned Flora threw Musa a questioning look as Musa rolled her eyes.

The specialists took this opportunity to take in the house on the inside. The foyer had a crystal Chandelier hanging from the roof as it presided over a stair case off to the right as you walked in, on the left of the foyer was a nicely furnished sitting room with a fireplace in its wall. It also had a pair of white door that led into another room that was sealed off. Beyond the foyer was a spacious dining room and behind that a modern looking kitchen. Everything in the house was clean and neat but still had various items scattered around giving that lived-in look.

The two girls walked in front of the guests as they stood in the foyer, staring at them warily. "Please wake up the rest of the household and show them to an appropriate sitting area so we can address the situation" Mr Spitter informed them.

Musa and Flora looked at him like he was an alien "You want to wake up Stella before eight o'clock?" Flora asked slowly.

Mr Spitter simply stared at them and said slowly also "Is that a problem?"

The two girls groaned and looked at each other knowingly "I remember when i tried to wake up Stella before she was ready to get up" Musa said only to Flora, ignoring the men "She bit me"

The specialists snickered and tried to disguise their laughter as cough, they didn't succeed. Mr Spitter looked around annoyed "Can we get on with this?!"

The two girls turned back to Mr Spitter, looking offended.

Musa spoke first "Just who are you?!" hands on hips.

"Everything will be revealed once the household is present"

"I don't want to wait for the 'household to be present', tell us now!"

"Know your place little fairy!" Mr Spitter said stepping forward, Riven immediately felt his body coil, ready to spring if he dared try anything, and he was already on his last straw with his ill mannered teacher. Also on top of everything he was upsetting Musa, something Riven, even though he had done so in the past, was not going to allow.

Musa obviously was not going to allow this little man to yell at her she also stepped forward so she was positioned in front of him, they were about the same height, which was saying something for Mr Spitter because Musa was the smallest out of the Winx Club.

"Look you little leach, you come to our home at the crack of bloody dawn and demand our time while you insult us every time you open your mouth and i won't stand for it!" Musa's voice had taken on that 'No-arguments' tone. Flora behind her stood still with her eyes wide, she had seen Musa in this state before "So heres what's gonna happen, your gonna stand right there and shut your trap! I don't give a damn who you are or what you want. So now I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed and when i come back then we'll talk" she paused to stare into Mr Spitters eyes and then swept dramatically up the stairs.

Mr Spitter was stunned into silence, the specialists wanted to applaud and Flora just stood there with her arms crossed and shook her head silently.

Awkward silence descended and Flora started at wring her hands together look at the group, mostly looking at Helia. She had not spoken to him for a year, they only saw each other that first day of school and she had felt too frightened to say anything or approach him so she stayed silent. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like crying at the sight of him because deep down, she knew she would never be kissed by him again, she couldn't let him.

She quickly directed her gaze away and found her eyes at the white double doors leading out of the sitting room, reminding her of what she intended to do that morning. It would be a good distraction.

"Umm I need to water the flowers" she said quietly gesturing to the doors "You don't have to stay there by the way, just make sure your back inside by the time Musa comes back" tucking her hair behind her ear.

Helia remembered doing that for her a thousand times when they were together, his heart began to ache a little bit more.

Flora put down the bowl of pancake mix and walked toward the white doors, the specialists followed not wanting to be left with Mr Spitter who stayed where he was as Musa instructed. The room revealed to be a small conservatory that held flowers of every variety and colour in pots and hanging from the roof, they were a beautiful sight but none compared to the view they got when Flora opened another set of doors opposite to the white door in the conservatory leading out to a gigantic backyard. Trees and grass and everything you could ever grow in the ground was laid out in front of them, a veranda that led down to a set steps that led to a white stone path raced across the yard downhill for a few yards that led to a gigantic glittering river, coupled with docks and guesthouse.

Sky let out a low whistle "and I thought my palaces garden was nice looking"

Flora looked excitedly at the view and said quickly "Really? You don't think it's a bit much, none of the girls would tell me"

Before Sky could answer Helia said "It's perfect" although he was staring at Flora intently and not at the grand view. Flora blushed and looked away to hide the clenched fists at the side that faced away from the boys, white knuckles showed through tan skin.

_Don't cry, just don't cry. Cry later _Flora thought as she picked up a watering can and filled it with water.

While Flora was busy watering various flowers, the specialists wandered around the small conservatory, taking in every detail. This skill was one that had been drilled into them from when they started school and they knew it could come in handy at uncovering truths, as they wanted to at the moment. Truths like...why did their girlfriends leave them in the middle of the night? Why did they act so strange those weeks before hand, growing distant and cold toward them?

These questions would have to wait. And before answers would be theirs...they'd have to wake up the girls first.

Upstairs Musa had just reached the top and stopped to listen to the awkward silence and small conversation Flora had administered while she was away.

_Damn it! Why are they here?! We're not ready for any questions or seeing the guys after so much time. It hurts too damn much..._

Musa felt that hollow ache go into her chest as she thought of all those lonely nights she'd spent without Riven or the words she'll never get to say...ever again. As sad as Musa was at that moment she didn't cry. Musa had learned over the years that crying would get you nowhere and its best just to put on a brave face. She was startled by the sudden appearance of Techna who was walking out her door dressed, showered and ready for the day; Techna had always been the morning person, unlike Musa and Stella. The only reason Musa had gotten out of bed so early this morning was because she had never gone to sleep, she feared her nightmares too much, something that she'd never tell her friends though.

"What's going on down there? I thought I heard voices...guy voices by the sounds of it" Techna looked curiously down the stairs.

Musa didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to tell any of the others that the specialists were here, she just wished they'd never come. _Why did Flora even let them in the door!? _

Taking a sigh she said slowly "The specialists are here"

Techna's gasp of surprise was overshadowed by Layla and Bloom's doors bursting open and Layla stepping into the hall while bloom stayed on the threshold of her room.

"The specialists!" All three girls screamed. Down the hall in her room while she slept Stella princess of sun and moon cringed in her sleep.

_Why did they have to scream that? _Flora thought desperately as she straightened up. The sudden yell from upstairs could not be mistaken for anything else but the girls. The guys had noticed this too and were looking up at the roof above them, eyebrows raised. Flora felt like groaning and slamming her head against the brick wall in front of her. Slowly putting the watering can down she quickly sped into the house and up the stairs.

Musa was in the middle of slamming her head against the wall when Flora reached them, she looked at the three girls who stood in the hall way, frantically gesturing down the stairs and making lots of hand movements.

Techna had her hands over her mouth looked apologetic and mouthed to Flora _sorry! _While Bloom and layla stumbled past Flora to kneel on the stairs and look through the banister down at the foyer, even though the guys were nowhere to be seen.

"Why? Why are they here?" Bloom whispered while gesturing her hand downstairs, while layla squished her head between the wooden bars and whispered "How'd they even get here?"

Musa who had kneeled down beside them said in her normal voice "By Car" She was met with various slaps.

"No" Layla continued "How did they know where to find us?"

"They must have gotten our address form the schools administration office. This must mean that Miss Faragonda is in on this little visit too" Techna said as she paced back and forth in the small width of the hall way, she paused as she glanced at Musa for the first time "Musa why are you all wet?"

Musa rolled her eyes and said "Damn it all! Let's just tell them to go away" she suggested, looking annoyed.

"We can't do that!" Flora exclaimed

"Why not?"

"Because its rude!"

"I can do rude"

"And suspicious!"

"Honey I think their suspicious already"

"Musa!" The four girls whispered/yelled at their tiny, still half naked friend. Musa threw her hands in the air "Fine do what you want with them, I'm gonna go get dressed!" She stalked down the hall to her room and closed the door.

Techna, Bloom, Layla and Flora all silently peered down though the banister into the foyer. They all tried to get their feelings and surprise at the visit in check as they thought quietly. They had only just gotten back from their 'absence' a month ago and had only just moved into the old, pretty house. Of course it came as a huge shock to everyone when they got back from out of the blue, they had all just turned up to school on the first day of the term, suitcases and registration forms in hand, acting as if they had never left. Within an hour newspapers and television station reporters had swarmed the school, the girl's parents beating down the door and students gossiping left and right while the six anxious girls all hid in the upstairs bathroom of block two in the school. Starting to doubt their decision to return.

"_We should have never come back" Musa whispered as she took another drag from her cigarette. Musa was not a usual smoker but today's stress had gotten to her and she needed an outlet, the others didn't blame her for this vice, they all had different outlets...and some of them were even worse than smoking._

_Musa was sitting on the window sill over-looking the crowds as they swarmed the school, Stella was standing in front of the bathrooms only mirror reapplying lip gloss, Techna was pacing the tiled floor, Flora was sitting on the ground with Layla and Bloom was standing and looking out the bathrooms second widow. All their suitcases spread around the tiny cold room._

"_It was time we came back. We couldn't have run forever" Techna muttered lost in her own thoughts._

_Musa shook her head slowly as Layla looked up "Your right Techna, it was wrong of us to stay away as long as we did, it was time we went back to our families and put them out of their misery" _

_Stella was readjusting her headband "Well we didn't have much of a choice, we had to stay away" she sighs "Although it's good to be back...finally" smiling as she turned away from the mirror "I mean did you see how many cameras are out there? We're like stars again!"_

_Flora perked up with a small smile "Yeah and everyone seems really happy to see us again, I bet our parents are on their way here now coming to see us, I've missed mine. And Helia..." Flora suddenly stopped and the girls knew why. They all knew that they would never get to be with their boyfriends again. They didn't say a word for a long time._

_Musa finally broke the silence as she always did "Yeah I guess it is nice to be back" she said as she threw the finished cigarette butt into the sink "and maybe...everything will be ok" The others smiled and nodded._

_There was only one thing left to say and Bloom was the only one who could say it, the others only had to listen._

"_But things will never be the same"_

_The bathroom door slammed open as Miss Faragonda and masses of reporters stood outside._

It had taken a whole month for the girls to say no to every reporter and slink away into the shadows as best they could. Miss Faragonda had welcomed them back with open arms but they could see she was dying to know what happened too, as were their parents. But they said no to them too and just told them they were happy to be back. Parents like Stella's and Flora's wanted to take them back to their own planets and keep them under lock and key but a firm reassurance that they wouldn't be going anywhere put the concerned parents minds at ease.

Miss Faragonda had told the girls that they could take as much time as they needed to sort things out and move back to Alfea. But the Winx Club girls told her that they would not be moving back to Alfea. They purchased an old Victorian house thirty minutes away from Alfea, brought some new furniture, food and clothes, then began rebuilding their lives. They told no one where they would be living but the school. Just because they'd said no to the reporters didn't mean that they'd given up pestering them, so the girls kept their location secret.

The girls knew they would be missing out on school by remaining at home but they were prepared to take that risk. There was a reason that they didn't want to go to school. When Flora said that she had only seen Helia that first day at school, it had been at Alfea. And Alfea had combined with Red Fountain to make one big school for fairies and soldiers.

This was why the girls kept away; they knew that if they went back to school they'd have to face the specialists. But that didn't seem to be the case anymore since the men in question were now standing in their conservatory.

Snapping out of her thoughts Layla stood up firmly and said "I'll handle this, you guys stay here" The others watched as she marched down the stairs clad only in red trackey pants and a white top.

The specialists had started to get concerned when Flora had not come back down from upstairs and stood silently in the conservatory. They were startled when a determined looking layla came marching down the stairs and into the sitting room, hands on hips and stared at them.

Mr Spitter...who was still rooted to the spot from Musa's order spoke up first from his perch "Well it's about damn time! You really are shabby hosts if you leave your guests standing in your house like this, and one of you even threatened me! Now that's just bad manners! Why Miss Faragonda even puts up with your tardiness is beyond me! And another thing..."

Musa who was in the middle of doing up her boots when she caught the sound of a squeaky little voice from down stairs, she had always been good with hearing, being the fairy of Music and all. _If that idiot isn't carful, he'll wake up Stella! Then where will we be?! And I thought I told him to shut his trap... _Musa flew out her room passed the hiding girls on the stair case and stomped down into the foyer. She boldly came up behind the raving little man, took him by the ear and screamed "Hey!"

Layla who had been about to speak when the little rude man interrupted her put her hand to her mouth in surprise when Musa suddenly appeared.

_Musa No! _She ran to the door and quickly opened it while Mr Spitter started to verbally abuse Musa for man handling him in this fashion.

Musa, who took immediate offence to the little man dragged him toward the door and practically threw him out the open door. The specialists observing this scene burst into fits of laughter. The sight of Small little Musa, throwing their much disliked history teacher out the door was something they would never forget. But their laughter was cut short when Layla yelled from the door over the yells of Mr Spitter said "And...That goes for you too gentlemen!"

All sound stopped, even Mr Spitter who watched as he lay on the stone front porch. The guys had not been expecting to have this reaction from the girls, being evicted from their house had not occurred to them as an option. But there Layla stood by the door with Musa looking serious and pleading at the same time.

"I'm sorry but...you all need to leave"

The guys stood in the foyer at the two girls and then one by one, filed out of the house in a mindless daze. _They had asked us to leave..._

Once they were out the door Musa took the door from Layla and closed it slowly, she caught sight of Riven looking back at her and paused. What could she possibly say to make it alright? Nothing...she closed the door and quietly headed for the stairs. Techna and Flora stood and started to walk down stairs while bloom stayed where she was.

Ten seconds passed as they all took in what had taken place.

Bloom shot up from the stairs "No! It can't end like this!" She ran down to the foyer, passed her friends and out the door. No one stopped her.

The guys and Mr spitter were just about to drive away when they caught sight of the red head girl in small blue shorts, a white halter top and long black socks ran up to the car.

Sky who had not yet gotten in the car turned to meet her stare, he looked like he might grab and hold her.

"I'm sorry...I'm mean...we're sorry. We didn't want that to happen but we weren't expecting you all to show up here and then we kind of freaked out and it just took us by surprise. We will come back to school and we will answer some questions but just...just not know. We need time. Just some time...please" Bloom had never been one to beg but she would setting for pleading.

The seven men looked at her and it seemed that the authority had switched from Spitter to Sky the moment Bloom and exited the house. Sky stared at her for a long time while she stared back at him. God he had missed her. He loved her. But he had never thought she would come back to him.

He nodded at her and she visibly relaxed, she then turned and headed back to the house.

Sky looked after her for another long moment but was interrupted when Mr Spitter beeped the horn of the car impatiently.

Bloom leaned against the front door as she closed it behind her, a loud sigh escaping her.

She could hear Flora humming to herself in the conservatory, Musa singing to herself as she applied make up in the hallway mirror, Layla working out on the back veranda and Techna on her new computer at the dining room table.

Bloom walked slowly back up to her room and sat down on her bed. She stayed like that for an hour and a half, thinking of the past and worrying about the future._ I never thought it would be this hard to let him go..._

Later.

Stella finally found the will to crawl herself out of bed at around 8:35 and stumble downstairs for breakfast, oblivious to the scene that had occurred earlier that morning.

Wearing her satin baby pink pyjama's with black lining, hair perfect even after sleeping.

She walked into the kitchen/dining room that were connected and stuck her head in the fridge hunting for breakfast. Flora who was once again cooking pan cakes (The old batter had been forgotten after their guests left) over the stove.

"Morning sunshine! Sleep well?"

Stella grunted from her place in the fridge, pulling out some juice. Techna let out an almost silent laugh from the dining room table, as she browsed the internet, at her blond friend's morning attitude.

The girls had decided that they wouldn't tell Stella until she was a bit more conscious. So spilling the beans would have to wait until about 9:30.

Flora smiled at Techna knowingly. "Want some pancakes? We've all already had some but you're welcome to the last of them"

Stella's head shot up with a half asleep look on her face "pancakes?" she muttered as she made her way over to Flora and the stove...slowly.

Laughing Techna said "Ya know if you smashed her head into the pan cake mix, you think she'd notice?"

"Probably not, oh poor Stella" Flora whispered to her friend.

Musa walked into the kitchen took in Stella's zombie-like behaviour and shook her head smirking, then looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Layla? And Bloom?"

"Layla has gone for a morning run and Bloom's in bed, I think she was just a bit too tired" Techna said as she dragged her eyes away from the screen.

Muss shrugged and said lazily "Well I for one am off to the store, I need new head phones, shotty ones I brought last month didn't survive" she headed toward the front door.

Flora called out after her "Be careful of reporters, and make sure no one follows you home...or any fighting or violence or explosions, kay?"

Musa waved a hand "yeah yeah"

Musa walked down the front stone steps of their house toward the small little car that Techna let her borrow if she didn't want to drive her motorbike.

She was about five metres away from it when she pressed the unlock button on the keys.

That's when the car exploded.


	2. The painful Past

Chapter Two: The painful Past

Far away in the distance Layla felt a shudder in the ground as she ran, she paused in confusion, shrugged and kept running.

The house rocked in shudders from the explosion that was only a yard from the actual house. Techna clutched her laptop and yelled in surprise, Flora stood still for a moment and then yelled "I wasn't being serious about the explosion part!" as Stella hit the floor finally waking up.

Upstairs Bloom shot up from bed and ran down stairs, alert and ready for anything.

The four girls exited the house in a hurry. They didn't pause as they spied the wreckage as things piled down into their small street, thank god they didn't have neighbours, and they ran to the car in flames and peered inside in horror.

"Musa!" Stella screamed as the girls whirled around looking for their lost friend.

They were met with a loud cough and a dried up voice "Yes?"

In the garden by the front door was Musa, covered in Mud, wreckage and some blood.

"What was that?! How did this happen?" Bloom asked in confusing.

"Well when you connect semi-large explosives to a certain cable in the car's engine then you they have too..." Techna answered automatically, not seeming upset that her car was in ruins beside her.

"Techna, not now!" Stella said as her and Bloom pulled the dazed Musa to her feet.

"I...I think the car...exploded..." Musa muttered as they helped her up the stairs and into the house.

Flora lingered at the door and whispered "Who would want to hurt Techna or one of us?"

Stella looked up from helping Musa on the couch while Bloom went to fetch the first aid kit "Well lots of people, have you been conscious for the last five years?" Flora, for once, rolled her eyes.

The front door opened and a frantic layla ran in spotted them in the lounge and yelled "Did you guys know that Techna's car is on fire and in pieces over our front lawn?!" She then pointed to Musa "And that Musa is bleeding to death on our couch?!"

The suddenly phone ringing made them all glance over at it.

Layla then continued "And that our phone is ringing?"

Stella threw up her hands "Oh what now?!"

Bloom walked back into the room, put the first aid kit on the couch then over to the phone and picked it up after a glance at Stella.

She listened on the phone for a moment, her expression changing from slight annoyance to guarded alarm.

"Valtor" she whispered.

The room suddenly went cold and still.

Memories came back to each of them. The last night they were at Alfea before they 'left'.

After they had 'killed' Valtor they had felt something change in each of them. They each had thought that it was just the reaction to beating your enemy and ending their lives. But they had been wrong; he was still alive, in their minds, in their souls, always whispering to them, driving them insane.

They tried to ignore the voices and hallucinations that plagued them. They started to go out of control. The paranoia and nightmares that washed over them made then terrified of night time.

They started to push everyone away but the others of the Winx club. They had wanted to shut out the world and everyone in it. Rebellion overtook them; they started to drink, smoke and ditch class and snarl at everyone. Bloom felt as if she were slipping back into her evil personality, like a shadow over her being. But most of all they felt that they were dying. They could feel the madness creep into them, they made them want to destroy and obliterate.

Until one dark and moonless night they snapped, it was the night of their prom. They only held proms once a year and all the girls in Alfea invited boys from red fountain. Of course the Winx girls invited the specialists, they didn't actually want to go, and they would rather just stay in their room and cry. But for some reason they had decided to go. Almost like they knew it was going to happen that night, and they were saying goodbye, it never occurred to them to ask for help or tell anyone. Valtor made sure of that.

_Musa stood in the middle of the dance floor, hand in hand with Riven. Everyone was facing the stage as the music played, she didn't listen to it, and she couldn't. Her nerves were on fire as she felt the darkness creep over her. This feeling had been coming on more and more over the past few days, but every time she had been able to push it back. But not this time, she was so tired of fighting it. Music hammering in her ears and her body began going numb. The only thing she could feel was Riven's hand in hers. As the darkness fully descended she gripped his hand as tight as she could, silently trying to tell him in this one gesture that everything was wrong, she was in pain and she would never see him again._

_It happened, Valtor had full control. There was no stopping him._

_Slowly she pulled her hand from his as a tear slid down her cheek on her expressionless face. She walked away slowly through the crowd; people didn't even glance at her, as if she was made of glass. _

_Musa walked into the night, to the dark forest at the back of Alfea._

_Stella stood in her room, looking down at her sleeping boyfriend. When he had come to the door earlier to take her to the prom she had taken one look at him and burst into tears. He had held her and asked her what was wrong, she never answered. They had lied on her bed as she cried for hours, not even caring about ruining her dress, finally they had both fallen asleep but always the nightmares would find her, she had once again woken in a cold sweat. Panting and gasping in desperation. She needed to leave but not really leave...no she needed to...follow. When she stood up she spied Musa out on the lawn walking as if in a trance to the dark forest._

_I think I'll go join her, she had thought. She bent down slowly and carefully placed a small kiss on Brandon's lips and slipped out of the room, never to return._

_Flora wandered around outside on the stone veranda, listening to the party voices inside, the lights glaring behind her as she stood and thought. It was finally happening and she could not stop it, she wanted to scream at someone for help but could not find her voice._

_Helia had come out after her and when she felt him behind her the tears started to flow, she didn't turn around when she said quietly "I need to leave this place" _

_Helia had misunderstood her and suggested they leave the party. She shook her head frantically. The tears coming fast and furious, Flora whirled around and gripped Helia's shirt with tight hands. The desperation in her voice scared him worse than any monster._

"_Helia!..I..." She cried at him, almost yelling in his face "I'm sorry but I need to leave. I...I have to get away, now! Please, forgive me...I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Flora sobbed for what she was about to do, the pain she was about to cause him. She stared at him one more time then she turned and ran._

_Helia had held onto her but it felt like her hand just slipped through his fingers. Then she was gone, heading in the direction of the dark forest. _

_Techna stared at Timmy. He was over at the Music station trying to fix a problem. She had always loved the way he would step up to fix anything technical. Her smile faltered as she felt it like all the others did. Techna's throat closed over as she glanced into the crowd, she could see Flora outside with Helia, her shoulders suddenly tensing up and Musa in the crowd with Riven, she looked so stricken and sad._

_She knew she didn't have long and she couldn't stop this darkness. Techna leaned over Timmy and placed her arms around his torso and rested her head on his back._

"_Timmy, I'll miss you" She whispered it so quietly she was sure he hadn't heard her, he just kept on working. Techna walked away from him, away from her life. She would have given anything to stay, anything at all. _

_Layla sat in the hallway, she felt sick and tired to the bone. She had almost collapsed in the hall where the prom was being held. The faces had swirled together and the music had made her dizzy. She wanted to sleep forever. Luckily Nabu had been there to catch her, he always was. They sat in the hallway and talked. She had leaned her head against his shoulders and wished to sleep again._

_The feeling came. Suffocating her again, she gasped and chocked. Nabu noticed this and looked at her with concern. It was too late for her, she knew this. But she needed to escape this place and she needed to get away from Nabu. _

"_Water please" she whispered to him. He understood, being the fairy of water she craved the stuff, he smiled and small smile and walked away. Layla felt like sobbing as she watched him walk away._

_Then it was her turn to walk away. And she did._

_Bloom walked through the grounds of Alfea. Her Dark blue dress flaring out behind her, she walked like on a mission. She needed to find Sky. She could feel the inevitable coming on and she knew the others felt it too. _

_Bloom bolted up the stairwell to the guest housing where she had seen some of the red fountain boys getting ready for the dance. Every person of 15 to 18 in Magix was allowed to attend this party, even if they weren't students, which made for a lot of people running around. _

_She made it to the top of the stairs and was about to walk into the room when she heard voices. She stopped dead in her tracks, she knew those voices. It was sky...and Diaspro. _

"_We haven't seen each other in such a long time, Sky. It is so good to see you; you're just as handsome as ever, I always told you were the greatest, handsomest and breathtaking man I've ever met" Diaspro was obviously drunk out of her mind. _

_Bloom peered into the room through the crack in the door and watched them. Diaspro stood too close to Sky in a tight red dress, if it could be called a dress, more like a long-ish top. Drink in hand while the other rested on Sky's chest._

_Sky sighed "It's good to see you too Diaspro but I need to go find someone"_

_Diaspro grabbed his shirt "Who?"_

"_Someone"_

"_That girl...Bloom"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's my girlfriend...I love her"_

_Diaspro didn't say anything for a moment "You know, I loved you too. But you never loved me back. It's always hurt me, that fact. I tried so hard to get you to see me...but you never did" It seemed like Diaspro was going to cry "I could have made you happy too...Sky"_

_She was now gripping him with both hands around him, head on his chest, Sky seemed a bit confused and dazed. She was actually crying now, Bloom now felt a twinge of sympathy for her._

_And then Diaspro shoved her lips onto sky's...sympathy gone._

_Bloom clutched the railing of the stair well as her breathing accelerated. This feeling seemed to overlap the creeping darkness but not by much._

_Sky gently pushed her away and held her at arm's length. This seemed to enrage Diaspro, she flung her arms out._

"_She doesn't deserve you Sky! I have always loved you and tried to protect you, she would have you in battle fighting for her life but what about your own. If you died I would die with you!" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she went up close to Sky's face again "I love you Sky, nothing will ever change that. I will always be there for you in the background. And one day she will hurt you and leave you. You can find me after and I will still love you. My Sky...My most precious Sky" _

_Diaspro slowly pressed her lips to Sky's again but this time...he didn't push her away. She fully placed herself in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss._

_There was nothing left, nothing. Bloom's reason for staying, gone. She stood with no thoughts in her head, walked slowly away, back down the stairs. She stopped midway, sat down, hands in her hair and cried._

"_Why? Sky, why?" She whispered in between sobs._

_When the darkness caught up to her this time she welcomed it. Bloom ran to the dark forest, she could see her friends standing at its edge. They glanced at each other, a silent thought passed between them._

_It's time._

_They ran. Running for what seemed like days, through the woods, their dressing tearing and their hair was falling down their backs. They were ready for this the voice would tell them, this was what was right._

_They ran and they never looked back._

_On the outskirts of the Alfea boarders there was a small lake, more like a pond that sat lonely in the moon light, tonight it seemed to glow with magic. The girls stood in ankle deep water, gasping for breath. The water turned black as they made their way into the middle of the pond, the water reaching just under their breastbones. They went under and never resurfaced in that pond again._

_They did, however, wake up on a new planet, a most scary and cold planet. This was the place where nightmares were made of. The girls awoke each alone in the middle of nowhere._

_Then the torture began, each girls worst nightmare coming true, Bloom burned, Stella suffocated in darkness, Musa ears bled from the awful sounds, Flora was stabbed by the dead branches, Layla drowned and Techna's mind exploded. This was what they experienced, again and again._

_For six months they were tortured, their minds gone. _

_And when they woke up, they resurfaced in the lake still on the horrid planet, they all gathered together._

_They stumbled in silence over the planets ground. They walked over rocks, water, sand and ash, until they found a room. In the middle of nowhere there was a room made of wood. Doors open wide and inviting steps calling to them._

_They walked inside the wooden house, not thinking but feeling. Then it happened one last time. The nightmares, their worst fears come to murder them._

_And then they were murdered. For real this time, it was not a dream, they had felt this pain so many times that they hardly aware of it. But something was different this time._

_Valtor was there with them. He stood at_ _the door watching them. And after each one of their nightmares was over and they lied there dying he walked up to them and offered them life again. Bloom was last, she could hear his footsteps on the hardwood floors. Her burned skin was numb and her eyes barely open. She was just a corpse now, a dying corpse._

_Valtor looked down at her with a smile._

"_Bloom. Sweet beautiful Bloom. How I've missed you" He knelt down and brushed what was left of her hair out of her eyes that held tears._

"_I know that the last time we saw each other wasn't the most...happy time for us. But I hope now I can make it up to you" he paused as he looked down on her._

"_I also know that you think this is all my fault and that I should be the one burning...and I agree with you. I should be dead. But I'm not, and I'm not going to let you die either. I want to give you a second chance. A chance at life again, you can live any life you want away from all those people who..." he looked at her pointedly "Say they love you but then go and kiss their ex's" a tear escaped her eye and Valtor brushed it away._

"_There now, I can make the pain go away, I can teach you to be stronger than you are now...without all those evil powers of yours, you'll still be you. But you'll be capable of so much more. And when the time comes..." He looked at her, his face three inches away from hers a serious look in his eyes "...I'll let you kill me...when the time comes"_

_Blooms eye widened in surprise. Valtor knew he was evil, that what he'd done was wrong and he was telling her this. Sure she still hated him to the core but she felt better knowing that he knew._

_He smiled again "I'll make a deal with you Bloom, in these last seconds you have left of life. I'll put you out of your misery and you and the other girls come and work for me. You won't be doing evil things to those who are good...you'll be punishing the evil just as you did to me. Without your powers. You'll live in luxury, have vast sums of money and be happy. And then in years to come, after I've had my fun, you can kill me again. And this time I'll stay dead, I promise. Agreed?" _

_She looked up at him. It was true, she didn't want her life to end this way, she wanted to go on and be happy. Be strong and good. But could she do that with Valtor as her boss? She knew without influence from his power that he spoke the truth about everything._

_I just want to be happy._

"_Yes" Bloom whispered._

_Valtor smiled down at her, wider than before. _

_He then took an old looking gun out of his red coat, clocked it, and gazed down at her._

_One last tear escaped as she stared up at him through the barrel of the gun._

_Her shot her, blood spilling out under her red hair as her brains and skull flew across the floor and her eyes shut._

_..._

_It was like waking up from a terrible nightmare, where you lurch up in bed, sweat poring off you and your breath not coming fast enough._

_Oh god I must be dead Bloom thought. There was no way she could have survived all that pain. It took her a minute to register that she was awake and breathing, a small relief flooded her as she took a breath and looking around._

_Panic seized her again when she found she was still in the small wooden room, night peering in through the cracks in the walls and wind running through her hair._

_I have hair and skin again! Small little thoughts started to return as she gazed around. I made a deal with Valtor, I work for him now, to punish evil and fight for good...nah couldn't be. Valtor's evil and always will be, why would he want my help to kill other evil people. Techna would have something to say about this...TECHNA!_

_Where are my friends?!_

"_Calm down bloom, its ok"_

_Bloom's head whirled around as she spotted her tall blond friend, still dressed in her blood soaked gold prom gown from six months ago. Bloom couldn't seem to recall what she had worn during the torture all that time. But Stella was here! And she was ok!_

_Bloom lurched up from the ground and hugged a smiling Stella. She seemed more serious and calm than Bloom had ever seen her; Stella had always been more...enthusiastic about things than any of the others._

"_What happened? Where are the others? Is everyone ok? Did you make the deal with Valtor too?" Bloom whispered into Stella's shoulder, since Stella was the tallest in the Winx, Bloom only came up to Stella's nose. _

"_We all did...and everyone is pretty much ok. I mean...we're fine physically and all but I think everyone around here has gone nuts!" Bloom had to laugh at that, she felt nuts herself "and the others are outside enjoying our new home, well if you can call this a home, there isn't even a proper shower" Stella held her a little tighter now "We'll never survive" she whispered._

"_Oh would you calm down, it'll be ok Stella" Layla said as she strolled in the door, lifting the fabric of her green satin dress as she approached, never forgetting her princess manners._

_Bloom could almost laugh with relief, everyone really was ok._

_Layla continued on "Ok Bloom let me give you a run down on what's happened. We all made the deal with Valtor and we've been asleep for about a month after he...killed us" Bloom opened her month to question but Layla held up her hand "Questions later, anyway we all woke up one by one and now according to Valtor this is our new home, where we will train and become the vicious killers Valtor expects us to be" Layla's voice had gone into sarcasm when she said the last part._

_A thought occurred to Bloom as she finally stepped out of Stella's hold._

"_Wow we've been away from Alfea for...seven months!" It never occurred to Bloom that she should worry about her family back home, all thoughts of home were gone now, and their minds only existed in this nightmarish place._

"_I know! Feels like such a waste of time" Stella threw he hands up looking regretful. Bloom spotted something sliver and shiny on her wrist and grabbed her gently "What's this?"_

_Stella looked at the piece of jewellery and said in an offhand tone "Oh yeah, Valtor put them on us" She grabbed Blooms own hand and showed her she had an identical wrist band "There kind of like tracking devices, pulse monitors and I don't know what else"_

_Wow we really are his property now "So he really does want to train us, but what about our powers"_

_Bloom felt her powers beneath the surface of her skin and was comforted that it was still there, her only weapon at this stage._

"_So what happens now?" _

"_Well dear Bloom, you're not going to be wasting time any time, I promise you that" Valtor walked into the room, hands behind his back and a small smile on his face. He looked like he was going for a midnight stroll "You're all going to train. Not like you're used to in your school gym classes but real training. Training that will make your bones ache and your bodies more tired than they've ever been before"_

_A very real chill flashed down Bloom's spine when she heard this. Again, she knew that he wasn't lying, he was going to make them hurt._

_It began then. The girls started into their journey of pain and suffering, to have the chance to live again. They didn't ask Valtor about the whole 'I'll-let-you-kill-me-thing' they just did what he said without complaint. If they had been in their right minds, they would be fighting him off with all their strength. _

_It turns out that the one wooden room and been added too and it now had furniture. To say it was bare was an understatement; it was like looking into a clean jail cell. The wooden room now had two three seated couches facing each other, a long wooden table with six chairs around it, a small kitchen with pots and pans and a sink, there was a small fridge, no stove but a large fire place hanging in the corner off to the right._

_There were two doors at the back of the wooden room, one was a very small bathroom, complete with sink, toilet and bathtub (Turns out there was no shower, Stella almost fainted) in the other door was a large bedroom with six single beds._

_It was hell for a teenage girl. Just the thought of six girls sharing one bathroom everyday that could barley hold two people was insane, the windows were huge, like an open house that anything could see into, and the fact that they'd have to use fire to have light since the cabin had no electricity._

_It was almost enough to want to turn Valtor's offer down but they had a feeling it was a little late for that. So they kept their mouths shut._

_Valtor gave them three day to settle in, he would disappear at night and come back early every morning like a ghost, he didn't walk anywhere he just appeared in their room and wake them up in the morning very early._

_When Stella and Musa refused to leave their beds he just shrugged and clicked his fingers. The others were slightly confused but when Stella and Musa leaped out of their beds screaming 'snake!' they got the picture. After that Musa and Stella were always the first to get up in the mornings._

_They spent those three days venturing outside, checking out the forest and rivers, learning the grounds like they remembered the backs of their hands. They found it surprisingly easy that they were able to take in so much information at once and remember it. Another effect of the bracelets Valtor had said. _

_They ate food that they were able to catch, so they all went hungry those three days when no one knew how to catch and kill an animal. It got desperate at the end of those days and layla was able to fish out some strange looking fish out of the river, it was like having water after a week in the desert._

_At the end of the three day Valtor returned, and he had been right, he trained and punished them. That first day they would never forget, he made them run a mile with bear feet. He had given them new clothes of simple black, grey, white and cream coloured pants, shorts, shirts and jackets. No shoes though, Stella cried. _

_By the time they finished that run their feet bled and they collapsed in pain on their beds. Valtor told them they were to do that every morning before he got there, they of course obeyed._

_He would not let them use their powers at all. It felt like they were breaking the deal somehow, so regretfully they did not call on them._

_It may have looked like they were being weak and submitting to Valtor and his wishes but the truth was that it just never occurred to them that they could object, they needed to do as they were told._

_So each morning they got up an hour earlier and ran the mile and back over rough terrain. When they got back Valtor was in their cabin waiting for them. He would take them deep into the forest and make them life heavy rocks, climb tall thick threes, learn to hunt the animals to eat and fight. Fight most of all. _

_Over the months they found they could run faster and farther, ignore all amounts of pain, take a punch to the face, go without food and water for days, sleep in winter without warmth, go without water in the heat of summer, fight harder and think quicker._

_Slowly they became stronger like he said they would. Of course this was in no way an easy task; they hurt each day and silently begged for relief._

_After three months Valtor gave them each a weapon of choice. And these weapons would be their new extensions to their beings from that day on._

"_I think I'm dying!" Stella yelled from the couch when Valtor left them that day at sundown. She had had a bad day, tripping over a rock and breaking her toe, it hurt and she was in no mood to be comforted, the others knew this and decided not to answer. _

"_It would not have happened if we had shoes!" Stella yelled at the walls, convinced Valtor was somehow watching them "My feet are about to fall off and he walks around in coat and boots, stupid evil guy"_

"_Oh fine!" The voice startled Stella so much that she jumped up from the couch; hands raised to fight off any attacker like Valtor had taught them. When the man himself appeared next to her she automatically put her arms down and sat back down, although she perked back up when a pair of running boots hit her legs._

_Each girl sprang up and grabbed the leather boots from Valtor with Glee. They had gone without shoes for so long that it was like heaven to hold them._

"_Happy?" Valtor raised an eyebrow at Stella who nodded happily._

"_Yes well then, I suppose if I am giving out gifts I might as well tell you all something" he said in a informative voice._

_They all glanced at him curiously._

"_I want you all to think of a weapon" he paused and gave them a serious look "And I want you all to think carefully about this because it is very important. The weapon you imagine will become your life line in a tight spot. It will save your life countless times so please...consider your strengths and weaknesses when choosing" _

_They all knew he was very serious and behaved as such. They thought for a long time about this and finally decided on a weapon each. Valtor knew when they had each decided and paused before clicking his fingers._

_Out of nowhere appeared before each of them was the weapons they had imagined._

_In front of Stella was a long spear that had spikes coming out of the top with various smaller spikes down the edge. It was a beautiful piece of weaponry. She had had a ring that turn into a staff when she was younger and at Alfea and it had always felt like a part of her, she knew she couldn't use magic so she went for the next best thing. Her name was put into the long handle just above where her hand would sit._

_Beside Musa on the couch were two sleek, black Samurai swords, engraved with her name in the steel. Musa had come from an Asian background and had always imagined herself with a samurai when she was little._

_In Techna's hands were two sliver modern looks guns with 'Techna' engraved on the side of the barrel. She loved the things immediately; she had not wanted a weapon that would cause her to have to cut her victims so she went for the modern gun._

_Flora held in her long tan hands a long piece of chain, that was similar to a vine in a way and on the end of it was a huge menacing spiked ball. It was insanely heavy and threatening in her hands. He name engraved into the handle._

_Layla stared at various types of knives laid across the wooden table in front of her, an 'L' in each of the knives blades._

_Bloom held a long sword in her hands, almost identical to her father's sword but a little smaller for her body frame. It was a beautiful sword and it had 'Bloom' engraved on the side in winding letters._

_Valtor watched each of them steadily "I think you'll find that it will be quite easy to master each of your weapons, although easy or not I want you to keep practicing with them...always. You're going to need them"_

The girls stood in their well decorated lounge room staring at the red haired girl who held the phone. This was a stance that they had come to know very well. Frozen and holding their breath, waiting for him to give them their orders.

Bloom listened intently and after a short moment nodded "Understood" and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Layla said from the hallway threshold.

Bloom stared evenly at each girl before delivering the news they had secretly dreaded.

"We have a mission"


	3. Where Did They Go?

Chapter Three: Where Did They Go?

Sky gazed out the window of the large ship that the specialists had boarded, overlooking the land as it passed his gaze.

As soon as the tall red house had disappeared behind them the guys had started talking at once, mostly Mr Spitter about how rude they had been and how he didn't get why everyone loved them. But the guys had been nicer about the whole thing.

They were each a bit stunned at how much the girls had changed. Even though they didn't seen each of them they could at least notice how much more grown up they were, aside from Musa throwing out their teacher. They seemed more serious, less carefree about everything.

Now that they were safely in the air they were all quiet. Thinking about what they had seen on their short but interesting morning visit to the Winx Club. These thoughts of course brought back other thoughts, like when the girls had disappeared in the first place, especially that week just after when everything had gone to hell.

_Everything's gone to hell! Sky thought that morning after the Prom. What was I thinking kissing Diaspro!? Bloom will never forgive me, she'll hate me, and she'll leave me!_

_He sat in his room head in his hands cursing himself when a knock came to the door. Sky wanted to tell the person to go away but knew that would be impolite of a prince._

_He stalked to the door slowly and opened it to see Brandon and Riven on the other side. They looked as they always did but today there was something different about their expressions. They looked slightly worried, if you had been a stranger you wouldn't have noticed the change but Sky having been their friend for years noticed right away, his senses kicking into alert and muscles tensing for bad news._

"_Sky have you seen the girls this morning?" Brandon spoke, trying to keep his voice light, Riven stayed silent._

_This was something Sky had not being expecting. "Ah no, haven't seen any of them since yesterday morning"_

_There was a short pause "Weren't you with Bloom last night at all" Brandon asked confused._

_Crap! "Nope I got...distracted" I should be punched really hard for that. Maybe I can pick a fight with Riven later._

_Riven rolled his eyes and stalked away without a word "He's no help at all"_

"_Why what's happened?" Sky asked confused now._

_Brandon looked from Riven's retreating figure to Sky with worry._

"_We can't find the girls anywhere"_

_Of course no one was really that worried that first day about the girls, they all assumed that they had gone into Magix for breakfast and went shopping as they often did and just forgot to meet the guys that morning._

_But as the next day came and the calls from the guys were met with more voicemail and silence they all decided to go pay them a visit. They had knocked on their dorm door for ages and finally tried the handle. It was unlocked, a strange thing for the girls to do (On Stella's way out that night she had not locked the door but kept walking)._

_They knew it was wrong but went in anyway. The place looked as it always did, clean but with some stuff littering the place, smelling of perfume and hairspray. The girl's belongings were all there as well as their phones and purses but no girls._

_Pushing aside their worry once more the guys left and went back to their own school. A few more days passed and the teachers noticed that the girls had missed all their classes. Miss Faragonda had called each of their parents and had come away with no news of them, she then called the guys and they had explained what they had found to her. When Miss Faragonda was listening to the account of the girl's room she felt a twinge of panic creep down her spine. What if something had happened?_

_And so the search began. It was a small search to begin with but when the days passed and they came up with nothing, the girl's parents each got involved along with the Magix police force. Searching the schools and city and any place the girls might have gone, the TV stations got word of the search and festered on it, blowing it out into a major story of the girls being kidnapped or murdered. This caused the public, the families and the guy's great panic and now the quest to find the Winx club spread into a worldwide search. _

_Months passed and finally rewards were put up by the girl's parents, people came in with information that amounted to nothing. Each person in Alfea was interviewed of their whereabouts that night, if they had seen the girls._

_Facts were found but no leads as to where the girls had gone and why. It all seemed that the girls had just disappeared into thin air._

_The guys went into a lonely depression. Why had they not been able to see if anything was wrong? Why had the girls left them? These questions were asked but no answers were every found. More Months passed and those months turned into a full year. The world mourned the loss of the girls, finally assuming that they were dead and never coming back. The guys never gave up hope though. They fought the rumours and kept searching in every way._

_As time went on some of the lives of the people changed, the School and Alfea and Red Fountain combined into one great big school. The whole place was remodelled and made a fantastic school for fairies and soldiers alike. Of course the girls and guys dorms were separated for obvious purposes and everyone stared to be happy again, the families of the girls never found closure but were able to slowly move on as time went by. The one year adversary of the disappearance was made a remembrance day where the school would gather in the great hall, set flower and other things by a large photo of the girls as a group and a short twenty minute movie would play about how the girls had come to Alfea, saved the world and changed all their lives. The guys passed over this day as zombies, trying to block out the sympathetic looks and whispers._

'_That was one of the girls boyfriends' they'd say._

_Or 'they will never move on poor guys, they must have loved them so much'._

_And then over time the guys moved on. Slowly coming out of their shells again and being the men their parents had raised them to be, picking up on their training and putting all their emotions for the girls into battling monsters._

_Little did they know that the girls on some far planet were doing the exact same thing._

_Time passed as another year went by and life ticked on as usual as if it were a giant clock, always moving forward and never stoping for anybody. _

_Two years had passed._

_A new semester had begun and Alfea (They had kept the name when the schools merged) was just starting a new school year, everyone happily filing into the grounds with all their luggage and belongings, meeting up with old friends, making new ones and ready for another last year at Alfea._

"_It's not too late to turn back" said a stressful looking Stella, seeing all the people walk and drive into the gate of the new school, well new to them._

_She was seated in the front seat of a long black Hi-top car (Those really long limo's at resemble a truck) with a shiny 'W' plastered onto the hood and rear._

_The girls had dreaded this day for ages. Out in the woods they were safe from other people stares and words but not here. They were exposed and naked for all these people to see, figuratively of course._

_Musa's drove the car in long black skinny jeans and a red sleeveless coat that came down passed her hips, it was decorated with army pads and buttons all over it. She worse long black running boots that came up to her knee's with her long black hair out and straight, with fingerless gloves. Musa wanted to keep people at arm's length today and her outfit spoke the words clearly 'Go away'._

_Stella wore a long sea green dress made of light material that stopped at her ankle at the back and thighs at the front, with shin high brown boots and a brown headband. With a darker green coat that was long sleeved and stopped below the breast bone. Her hair was lighter and curly now, falling in waves to her hips._

_Techna was dressed in a purple knitted jumper that was wide around the shoulders and went to her fingers and almost to her knees with dark blue jeans underneath. Her pink hair now came just passed her shoulders and was thin and straight._

_Flora wore a baby pink dress and white pants with a nice see-through jacket of white netting. Her hair was now like Stella's, long but wavy instead of curly._

_Layla wore Blue jeans with black boots that made it too her ankle and a long white top that flowed and hung in some bits at the bottom, with a lime green het on, bangle on her wrists. Her hair was pretty much the same, maybe a bit shorter. _

_Bloom had on a navy blue dress that reached her mid thighs with a black coat over it that reached her ankles, her fiery red hair reached passed her hips and set of the blue nicely._

_For all the girls looked beautiful they could not hide their nervousness. Valtor had said after their training that they would move to another house in the forest just outside of Magix, a little too close to home but they were careful never to go near Magix or Alfea, they didn't want to see anyone they knew. It would be six months of doing their first ever missions that finally Valtor had said they were ready to be on their own. They were shocked of course but agreed anyway. But when Valtor had handed a registration form for Alfea to each of them they had lashed out, yelling that they didn't want to go back and refusing to go. Valtor had expected this and told them that it was the only way they could complete their next mission. They had fallen silent._

_Nothing was to ever come in the way of a mission to kill someone, nothing at all. And if Valtor said it was the only way to complete it then they had no arguments. _

_It wasn't until they had reached the gate of the new Alfea that they truly knew what it was they were about to do. They were going back to their old lives of friends and classes. Their families would be notified and would come running. _

_They weren't scared, only wary of how the day would go. Valtor had set down some ground rules, they were not to tell anyone of what had happened in the last two years or that he was alive, they were not to leave Alfea or their home until he said so and lastly they were not to go running back to their boyfriends. That last one hurt the girls the most, though they would never show it._

_And now they just had to drive into the place and it would be done._

"_But it is too late to turn back" Techna muttered quietly from the back seat, with their excellent hearing they all heard her of course but did not reply._

_Musa took a large breathe form the driver's seat and drove forward without a word. As the school came into sight all the girls mouths dropped, it had changed so much, it was no longer the pink and purple circular building they remembered but a huge cream and brown brick fortress. Trees and benches littered the front as students made their way up the stone steps at the entrance. All the girls had studied the map of the new place in case they needed to make a mad dash. _

_Musa pulled the car up into the parking lot. Even though ships were easier to fly and get around in they did take up a lot of space so some people had just driven to school if they lived out of it, as the girls did now._

_The girls thanked god that the large limo/truck they were seated in had black tinted windows so they could observe the people and not be seen. They sat like that for twenty minutes, seeing old friends and new people that they would have to meet. At one point Flora saw Miss Faragonda on the front stone steps. _

_She looked older and more tired than two years ago but never failed to have that welcome smile on her face. Miss Griselda was herding people noisily into the school, directing them to places. She looked the same as ever._

_The girls were a bit unsettled at seeing Red Fountain guys in the same school as them but they would get used to it._

_Bloom sighed one last time and straightened her dress and coat and said "Ok lets go"_

_Each girl paused, nodded and grabbed their suitcases from the ground and one by one each slipped out of the car._

_They had expected that the crowd would rush as them as soon as they stepped out but they just stood in front of the large black car and nobody notices them._

_Valtor had taught them to be unnoticed when in a crowd and they were using that to their advantage at this moment. People passed them by as they stood out in the open, laughing and talking to their friends._

_The girls felt a wave a relief that their skills were working and looked at each other and smiled "see we're fine" Flora said happily._

_She spoke too soon._

_A girl who had passed Flora as she said this glanced at her. The girl took in the six girls, thought for a moment as she walked then stopped dead in her tracks._

_The Winx girls saw this and froze._

_The small brown headed girl slowly turned and started at them in horror, mouth open and eyes wide. She then seemed to take the biggest breathe ever and yell something that maybe the entire school heard._

"_IT'S THE WINX CLUB!"_

_Each and every person out the front of the school went silent and turned and stared directly into the eyes of the six girls who had frozen in shock. People who were inside came outside, cars and ships stopped moving behind them so their drivers could stare at the girls._

_Musa who had thawed out enough to lean over the Stella and whisper._

"_We should have faked a sickie and stayed home"_

_When she said this everyone else seemed to thaw out and start shouting at them and running up to them. Phones were pulled out and people pointed at them._

_The girls upon seeing what was happening made a mad dash in their designer boots evading people arms and shouting and ran head first into the school doors and into a side closet that they observed on the map earlier._

_Miss Faragonda and students yelled after them as each of them squeezed into the small closet and locked it behind them._

_Out of breathe and panicked the girls yelled at each other._

"_We're screwed" Musa yelled first._

"_We'll never get out of here alive, it's hopeless!" Stella yelled back at Musa. _

"_Maybe we can make a run for the car and get out of here!" layla suggested._

"_The distance between the car and us is covered in crazy people who want to hug and welcome us back, it's a death trap!" Techna threw back at Layla._

"_Well how do we get out of here?" Flora cried._

"_Does anyone have any bombs?" Musa asked drily. _

"_Musa!" The group shouted._

"_Wait! What about that?" Bloom pointed to a medium sized vent above their heads. There was a short silence as the girls looked at each other._

"_Where does it lead?" Stella asked in the back of her mind worrying about the mess the Vent will cause to her dress._

_Techna pulled out her digital map of the school and studied it on her hologram phone._

"_It seems to lead to an upstairs bathroom on the second floor"_

_Musa sighed in relief "Good I need a cigarette"_

_The specialists had seen the girls as soon as they had stepped out of their car. They were seated at a table near the doors of the school and watched as the girls had stood there for a bit and then exchange a word with each other._

_They had also seen the small girl with the brown hair scream at them and every person in the yard turn to the girls._

_It wasn't until the girl had screamed 'It's the Winx Club' that the guys fully comprehended what that meant. They were back._

_They stood right there in the front of the school looking at people with shocked expressions and then in a moment when the crowd rushed them did they run away. _

_The girls had run right passed the guys with their shocked expressions, not even being able to speak. Only Sky was thawed out enough to slightly reach out and touch Bloom's hand as she ran by quickly. She didn't seem to notice him._

'_He saw me! He reached out to me!' Bloom thought as she stood by the bathroom window and the girls chatted around her. A small dull ache started in Blooms chest as she thought of that last night when she had seen sky and Diaspro together. She loved him then and she still loved him now._

Sky stood at the window still trying to imagine what she had thought that first day. But it was impossible, he never could tell what she was thinking until she said it or did something about it.

He had missed Bloom so much and he had thought she would never come back.

He was startled out of his retrieved when his phone rang. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the noisy thing. When he saw the caller ID a wave of guilt passed over him. He pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey" he said nicely.

Diaspro's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby, I've got good news. I've finally set the date for the wedding! In Three months we'll be Mr and Mrs Sky of Eraklyon!"


	4. Field Work

Chapter Four: Field Work

"Do you think we could go get some food while we wait for what's-his-name to show up?" Stella asked for the ninth time in a bored voice.

Groans were heard throughout the large black car parked outside the night club 'Spark' in Magix at eleven that night. The girls had been sitting there for almost five hours waiting for a man to show up. They knew the procedure pretty well by now.

Wait for the guy to show up, three girls go, two wait outside at the entrances and one stays in the car. This time it was Musa's, Flora's and Stella's turn to go inside while Techna and Bloom stay outside and Layla wait in the car. The only problem was that the guy wasn't showing up like he was supposed to.

By now things were getting tense.

"And I can't believe you guys didn't wake me this morning! The guys were here and you didn't wake me" Stella continued, getting annoyed from lack of food.

"You know how hard it is to get you out of bed in the morning? Really hard. Like trying to push a giant rock into another giant rock, it aint gonna work" Replied Layla from the front seat.

Stella rolled her eyes "but Brandon was there, I could have seen Brandon!"

"Believe me Stella" Said Bloom "It wasn't that great"

Stella looked confused at this "What do you mean? Are they not hot anymore?"

Bloom snickered at this "No, there still hot...it's just that...well it wasn't that kind of visit that your thinking of, ok"

Stella still looked confused, Bloom sighed loudly and said "They weren't there to see us Stella, they were there to ask questions. Business not personal"

At this Stella looked sad and stayed quiet. Flora didn't want to be speaking like this so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I think it was nice seeing them again. And it couldn't have been that bad Bloom, I mean you got to talk to Sky" A wave of pain ran through Blooms stomach.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked an excited Musa

Bloom paused before answering "Nothing much. Anyway I think it's over between us"

The girls 'awed' at this and asked a series of questions that Bloom was expecting.

"Look it just didn't work out ok. We've been gone for too long, I'm sure he's moved on and I feel very differently now" Bloom said as she gazed out the fogged up window of the car.

There was a pause and as always Stella was the one to ask the person questions.

"What changed?"

Bloom sighed again and said slowly "On the night we left...right before I walked to the forest to meet you guys...I saw something" More silence and Bloom knew that they wouldn't let it go "I saw...Sky kiss Diaspro"

Thick silence descended on the car as the girls stared at her, she pretended not to notice.

"No freaking way" Musa muttered

"There must be some mistake, are you sure?" Flora said urgently, wanting to right the wrong quickly

"Doesn't seem like something Sky would do, do you think he was under some kind of controlling spell?" Techna asked helpfully

"I can't believe it! Sky? What a jerk! Well he has done something like this before...do you think Brandon has moved on too?" Stella asked worried.

The girls fell into silence and contemplated her words. What if they had moved on? There thinking was interrupted when Stella's stomach rumbled.

"Ugh, I need food please! Come on let's just go find the guy ourselves!"

"His name is Lucus Bane and he could show up any minute Stella, we have to be prepared" Musa said slightly distracted with her own thoughts of Riven, her face quirked into a smile as she glance at Stella "meanwhile just between you and me I think you could use a little less fast food, ya know"

"What!?" Stella shrieked as she tried to see her waistline in the dark car.

"Shh!" whispered all the girls except Musa and Stella.

Stella was unmoved by the shushing "What do you mean? Look at me I'm a freaking super model in these pants!"

"Those are my pants" Musa said as she observed them "Why are you wearing them, we're not even the same size, there too small for you"

"Guys" layla said from the front seat

"Hey all I know is that I looking freaking amazing in these pants Musa" Stella defended in a proud voice.

"Guys?" Layla said more forcefully

Musa rolled her eyes "Speak for yourself chubby" causing Stella to give her a death glare.

"Musa If I wasn't strapped down by this damn seatbelt and we weren't on a mission right now I swear to god!" Stella started shouting

Musa laughed and said "Oh I think I hit a nerve!"

"Guys!" Layla screamed from the front seat, turning to glare at the two girls "He's here!"

The girls in the car looked over to see a man exiting a limo that hovered off the ground in a dark suit with black hair. He had a scar across his left eye and a slight limp in his right leg.

"That's our guy, let's go" Techna said as she took off her seatbelt.


	5. Back to School

Chapter Five: Back to School

Stella shot up from bed, her head pounding and her left hand sore. Last night had been a tough one. The girls hadn't counted on the guy having twelve body guards that stuck to him like glue. For half an hour they had watched from under all the lights and music in shock. Not knowing how they were ever going to deal with this. Thankfully guys that drink in bars have to go to the bathroom often so in one big group they just followed him in and took him out. It may sound cruel but it was what the girls got payed to do.

They really should have been looking out better because the body guards got slight of one of them caked in blood and had decided to alert the rest of the people within a block radius with his yelling. Pretty much everything had blown up in their faces and the girls got there asses kicked. But not before taking everyone down with them.

Stella was knocked unconscious near the end by a tall guy with a piece of lead pipe. She also sprained her left hand in punching him after she woke up.

The worst of the injuries was Musa getting stabbed with her own sword, normally any person would freak out but this had happened to all of them and they all had the scars to prove it. They took Musa to a guy they knew who did out of hospital operations and payed him handsomely, although it did look a little funny dragging a small pixie girl covered in blood across the night club with five other bloodied girls in tow but there overall attitude stopped people form asking questions and they got out of there pretty fast so nobody could have recognised them.

By the time they got home, showered and ate food it was three in the morning and nobody wanted to stay awake. The all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Now that Stella was awake she glanced at the clock that read eight and groaned. _Five hours sleep and I'm wide awake_, _I'll have hell to pay tonight trying to sleep. _She thought as she carefully stumbled out of bed.

Surprisingly all the others were awake at the table eating breakfast. They looked exactly like she felt, tired and bruised.

"Morning Sunshine" Flora muttered like she always did but this morning she just didn't have the energy to make it sound happy.

Stella grabbed the milk and cereal as she muttered something back. The girls were all covered in various bruises and scars from last night, nothing a strong layer of foundation couldn't fix. As Stella was pouring her milk into her bowl she took the small black remote from beside her and flipped the TV on.

All the girls glanced at the TV as Stella made the rounds of flicking to every channel and finally settling on the one she had started out with. It was presented by a man in a blue shirt and gold hair wearing a grave face as he told the viewers of an anonymous man that was killed last night at a night club called 'Spark' and that if anyone had seen a gang of fat bald bikers exiting the premises to please call the authorities.

After a pause Stella and the girls burst out laughing.

"They think we're freaking Fat bikers?! How did they get died that?" Stella Laughed between words. After a while the laughing died down with random light giggles.

An annoying woman's voice came on the TV next and introduced herself as 'Donna Sparkle' obviously a fake name. She was dressed in a purple suit and long blue eyelashes; she seemed to be talking about some upcoming celebration.

"The whole world is dying to get the new juicy gossip on the golden couple, recently engaged Prince Sky of Eraklyon and his fetch fiancé Diaspro"

A huge stray of milk and cereal was sprayed over the table as Stella spat her breakfast over everyone, nobody really noticed as they were frozen in shock staring at the screen where the purple woman babbled on.

"Dat sons of a bits!" Stella screamed with some breakfast still in her mouth and waving her spoon at the TV "We should get that guy!" Finally swallowing.

"The happy couple are planning the big day somewhere around three months from now and everyone is anxiously waiting for the big day. Sky's father comments that he is overjoyed with the match and knows that the joining of these two kingdoms will bring..." A sudden fireball was thrown at the TV which then exploded.

The girls are turned toward Bloom who was now standing breathing heavily with her hands balled into fists.

"Something on your mind Bloom?" Musa muttered form the other end of the table. Blooms hand shot out and stabbed the wooden dining room table with a sharp knife, all the way to the hilt. The girls all jumped and watched Bloom stalk out of the room.

A silence enveloped them as they stared at the now wrecked dining room.

"Valtor is not gonna be happy when he finds out he has to pay not only for a new car for Techna but a new TV and Dining room table" Flora muttered from where she sat quietly.

"Ugh what are we gonna do?" Layla said as she pulled out the knife from the wooden surface "We have reporters following us and our every step, a trashed car parked out the front of the house, which we have yet to get rid of, crazy people trying to kill us, boyfriends that won't talk to us and now Bloom's on the warpath, face it...we're screwed!" She yelled the last part as she threw the knife into the kitchen, easily landing in the sink. The sudden fast walking footsteps on the stairs alerted them to a frustrated Bloom stalking back into the room.

"Can we go to school today?" She asked, slightly out of breathe. Eyebrows were raised as they stared at her.

"Oh why not?" Techna said as she rose from her seat. The girls all stood up and walked, limped for some of them, up the stairs to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later the girls were walking down the steps and passed the still wrecked remains of Techna's car and into the big black truck again.

When they arrived at school there were a lot less people from when they first arrived that day, but that didn't stop people from pointing and staring, mouths wide open. The girls ignored them as best they could and walked right up to the front desk and smiled.

The startled secretary with unusually white hair for a twenty year old gave them their time table and class numbers silently and in a small voice bid them good day.

"What classes did you guys get?" Asked Stella as she quickly reading over hers.

"I think we've all got History" Said Techna putting her timetable back in her bag. The girls groaned as they made their way to the classroom.

When they got to the door and peered in they saw the whole classroom was settled into their work and talking to each other, the girls were shocked again to see red Fountain boys in the school. They groaned again when they spotted the Specialists at the back of the classroom looking bored and frustrated at the same time, this was an expression that was shared by the whole class. The girls didn't know why the class was so angry but when they saw the teacher they knew.

"Oh come on!" Musa yelled from her spot on the floor looking through the glass.

Mr Spitter was up the front talking nonstop with a large wooden stick in his hand which he pointed to a board the girls couldn't see. Stella looked at the others with curiosity.

"Who's the bald sweaty Midget?"

"Don't ask" The girls all said together. They stayed like that for some time looking through the window that was attached to the door, until the door in question flew open to reveal Mr Spitter standing over them. They stared right back with defiant looks as the class perked up at the arrival of the Winx club.

Mr Spitter started to glare when they didn't move or say anything; finally he just stepped to the side and held the door open to them. The girls got off the floor and slowly walked into the classroom, avoiding the eyes of a certain six brave and devastatingly handsome Specialists.

They each looked around for empty desks; thankfully some were vacant at the front and back of the class. The only problem was that the two ones vacant at the back would have to be shared with Brandon and Riven.

Musa and Stella stared wide eyed and mouths slightly open at the empty seats, when they heard a squeak of metal and wood creaking they saw that the other four girls had taken up residence at the front. All four shooting them secret sympathy looks as they glared viciously back at them.

"Holy awkward moment batman" Musa whispered to Stella.

The girls in the class seemed to giggle as they realized the awkward situation. Stella and Musa trained in the art of ignoring stuck up gossiping girls held their heads high as they made their way to their seats and sat down; very much ignoring the old boyfriend they had sat next too.

Mr Spitter who had closed the door was smiling slightly when he took up the wooden stick once more and started talking again. The girls were thankful that they didn't have to stand and introduce themselves, instead they just sat there and tried and catch up. Although it wasn't easy with certain stares boring into their backs and sides of their heads.

_Don't look at him! Don't you dare look at him Musa, just do your god damn work! _Musa thought to herself as she wrote the stuff off the board, squeezing the pencil she held a little too hard, showing white skin.

_Oh no, I'm blushing! Hope Brandon doesn't notice...he noticed _Stella thought desperately as she tried to keep her eyes ahead. Her face and hands were perfectly relaxed, just the rest of her body was tense and locked into place in her chair; she felt she might break the thing with the tension in her body.

_My god you could cut the tension in here with a double bladed knife _Thought Layla _Feel sorry for Musa and Stella. And god this Mr Spitter is even more annoying in person, I only saw him for a couple of seconds last time but this is just torture...and I know what torture is!_

In the middle of the room, a girl with strawberry blond hair was smiling ruthlessly at Bloom, quickly putting a hex on a piece of paper she just wrote and sending it flapping her way across the room while the teachers back was turned.

Bloom was aware of the flying paper coming toward her the moment it left the girls desk. She caught it without even looking and unfolded it under her desk and read.

_Bet you wish you had stayed Valtor's whore, that way someone would love you. Heard Sky went straight for Diaspro as soon as you bailed, Tough luck bitch._

Pure white hot fire ran through Bloom's body as she balled up her fits again and in one long streak scratched the table with her red and black nails. Flora who was next to her glanced uneasily at her friend _Oh no!_

The girl with the strawberry Blond hair's desk went up in flames, she immediately screamed and jumped from her desk patting her clothes and hair as she struggled away crawling on the ground. People in the classroom jumped away from the flames and scattered over to help the girl in hysterics. The only people who stayed in their desks were the Winx Club who were just too tense to move at the moment.

While nobody was looking Flora reached over and slapped Bloom in the arm and gave her a meaningful glare "How could you?" She whispered

Bloom shook her head frantically, she had not known that she could do that and had not meant to do it "I didn't mean too, it just happened!" she whispered back.

Mr Spitter who had seen the desk go up in flames quickly pointed the wooden stick he held and shouted some spell. Water came rushing out of the end and sprayed the girl and her desk, people then scattered to get away from the water.

When the Splashing ended the wet girl stood on shaky furious legs and pointed at Bloom who was still in her seat turned around to watch the spectacle, a blank look on her face.

"She set me on fire! She did it!" She screamed in a high pitch voice. Every person turned to stare at Bloom.

Instincts quickly kicking in Bloom lied flawlessly and easily "I did not! How could I have, I'm over here!"

Techna knew what had happened and quickly went to her friend's aid, knowing that people trust her opinion, believing her to be the most responsible one in the group "It's true, no one can cast a fire spell without saying anything, and she isn't even transformed. It would take enormous power build up to set the desk on fire. Bloom didn't do it" at that she turned to stare at the teacher, willing him to believe her.

The blond girl didn't look convinced "I know it was her! She has the Dragon Fire! We don't know what she can do, plus enormous amounts of power can build up in say...evil fairies!" The girl screamed the last part. Everyone in the room seemed to take in one big breathe at the same time.

The Winx Club girl's anger was building and they knew not to push this further but some of them were made to pick fights. Musa shot up out of her seat and was across the room in a flash heading straight for the small blond girl.

The others knew this would happen and were out of theirs too...and some were not going to help the girl but fight against her. She had gone too far!

"Back off you little witch!" Musa yelled as she came up to the girl, at this point the other Winx Club members, except for Bloom who sat stunned in her seat, gripped Musa and stood beside her, ready to throw punches if necessary.

The whole class was buzzing from the entertainment they were getting, they knew that if the Winx Club were in their class it would be fun.

"Get lost you Goth pixie that obviously has daddy issues!" The blond threatened back at Musa who stood only a foot from her. Musa from natural instinct reached to her side and touched the handle of a miniature Samurai sword she kept stitched in the side of her jacket.

Just as she was about to slide it out of its containment Mr Spitter yelled from the front of the classroom.

"That's enough!" he shouted spraying the Winx Club girls in water, along with Bloom in her seat, they all yelled. Now Amber and the Winx Club girls were soaked, no one else in the room had managed to be spotted with the water "Amber, go clean yourself off and cool down! Musa, wait in the hall! Everyone else, sit down and get back to work!"

As people went back to their desks and picked up their fallen stuff, Amber walked sullenly out of the classroom and Musa took her fingers off the hilt of her sword and followed her out.

Once everyone had sat back down Mr Spitter gave everyone a twenty minute lecture on violence in his classroom. The Winx girls were even tenser than before; they couldn't even get through one class without starting a riot. Bloom sat in silence sitting in her chair staring down at the scratch she had made in the wood. For the first time in a very long time she felt a twinge of fear go through her.

Musa who had just exited the classroom and followed Amber out, ran up behind the girl and spun her around and punched her in the nose.

The girl was too shocked to scream but when she looked up into the blazing eyes of the girl with the long black/blue hair she launched herself at her with a war cry.

Back in the classroom Flora sat in her chair and listened politely to the teacher when she heard a faint crash, she slowly glanced over to Techna and Layla who were looking back at her from their table. No one in the room had seemed to notice the crashing coming from the hall; their ears were not sensitive enough. But when she heard it again she closed her eyes and groaned.

_Musa!_

Thankfully no one had seen Musa stalking the girl up the hall throwing punches as she went and Amber stumbling to get away from her. When Musa had caught her she had made it clear that the girl should not talk to Bloom that way again and never mention this incident to any teachers. In some ways Musa believed that violence was the answer to some troubles, especially when it came to defending a friend.

Later...

When the Class had ended, Mr Spitter had kept the whole class in from bad behaviour after the incident, the Winx Club and jumped from their seats and ran quickly from the room. The specialists looked after them with wonder, they were still the sassy spirited girls they remembered but...in a lot of ways they were completely different from the girls they used to love.

"We've got Advanced Power techniques in the second hall, although were incredibly late" Techna said as she turned down the hall and led them to a double door on the left of the hallway.

Musa ran up to the group from where she had been hiding in a spot in the hall and exchanged nods and secret smiles.

When the girls pushed the door open they immediately ducked due to an energy ball heading straight for them, it crashed into the door and wall, shattering it and making bits of stone fly everywhere. The girls leapt to either side of them and ducked behind a row of seats. There were multiple shouts and applauding from the centre of the room was heard.

"I think someone just tried to kill us" Whispered a startled Musa, Stella looked over at her questionably.

"You got stabbed last night and THIS surprises you!?"

Musa rolled her eyes and peeked over the back of the chair. It was a large gym with seats circling the centre, and a large group of fairies stared up at them, one was off to the side with her hands over her mouth next to a tall woman that was pursing her lips.

"Fine choice of power Brittney but your aim could use some work, step down now" The tall woman commented as she gently pushed the shocked girl back to the group while glancing at the Winx Club that were emerging from behind the seats.

"So nice of the infamous Winx Club to grace us with their presence. Perhaps they would be so kind as to show to show the class what powers they've worked up over the years"

Layla glanced over at her friends "This lady doesn't beat around the bush"

"Come on! How about layla and Flora show us there powers, water and nature always are an interesting duo when casting spells" the proud female teacher called up to them as they made their way down into the gym.

Layla and Flora went to where the Lady instructed them to go and stood opposite each other. It had been so long since they had used their powers and they were a little nervous at how this would go.

"Charmix!" Both girls yelled as they raised their hands over their heads and power spreaded around them. But when the two girls started to float slightly they suddenly doubled over, clutching their bodies and started grunting in pain.

A confused murmur went through the crowd as they watched the two girls couch into the ground, trying to hold themselves together, after a moment Flora followed by layla gripped their mouths and ran from the room, bolting into the bathroom.

"Oh my" the tall woman said as she watched them go.

The Winx Club immediately followed. Running into the girl's bathroom they found Flora and layla leaning over sinks and throwing up.

"Ew! What happened?" Stella said as she went to hold Flora's hair out of her face while Techna got Layla's.

After a moment Flora moved her head up from the sink to speak "I don't know, everything was normal and going fine until I tried to transform and then I just felt sick to my stomach"

Layla in the middle of spitting out water said "yeah me too, weird and disgusting! What happened to our powers!?"

They all glanced at Techna who just looked helpless and shrugged.

Stella gasped loudly "Oh my god, Techna doesn't know...We're doomed"

"Well maybe...since we haven't used them in a while they've kind of...abandoned us?" The girls looked panicked and shocked (Never scared).

"Abandoned us?" Flora asked quietly

"Is it possible?" Musa asked serious for once.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll have to research. But I don't think that's true I mean Bloom used her powers just an hour ago" Techna suggested helpfully.

Bloom shook her head "But I didn't mean too! It just happened, like a title wave came over me and I felt like I was drowning in anger and...Power. And it happened this morning too, when I blew up the TV"

Layla's head shot up from wiping her mouth of paper towel "Wait! If we haven't used our powers, even thought about using them in a long time, maybe we're being unconsciously forced to not use them...like maybe from the bracelets?" They all glanced at the silver bands around their left wrists that hadn't been taken off in two years.

"Ok lest just ditch the class, tell broad-backed-loud-voice in there that we're not feeling well and we're gonna go home, kay?" Stella asked as she made her way toward the door. The girls nodded and followed.

The teacher, who they found out was Mrs Boomer, let them go out of class with a scowl, but still seeming worried over the two girls.

"Notice how all the teachers we've got have ironic names?" Stella said as they walked down the hall way.

The girls laughed and exited the front of the school, only to find the Specialists sitting on the same bench as the first day beside the door.

The girls stopped in their tracks and stared in shock. The guys looked at them confused.

"Where are you going?" Asked Brandon who was staring at Stella.

"Umm we...well Flora and Layla were a bit sick in class so we're gonna head home. Too much excitement in one day, you know?" Stella laughed nervously like a little teenage girl when talking to Brandon.

The Winx Club girls all turned their heads to stare at her, faces saying 'what are you kidding me?'

Stella caught their look and immediately said in a more serious voice "Well we're gonna go now" as she abruptly started to walk down the stone steps when Brandon's hand shot out and gently caught hers.

She spun around to face him in silent shock, staring up at him with wonder.

"Stella..." Brandon said quietly to her but the others caught it anyway.

The Winx Club were still standing at the top of the steps, Bloom threw back her head and sighed, Techna avoided eyes by looking to the sky, Flora was glad to just keep watching, layla was still looked at Nabu while Musa just rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh boy"

Stella looked up at Brandon, completely forgetting anybody was watching. She felt her knees shake and her hand was on fire from where he was touching her. He was so warm and she was so cold, this seemed to depress Stella very much. What he was and what she could never be again, so she shot her eyes to the ground, took her hand out of his and walked to their car across the lot.

Brandon stared after her with a sorrowful look in his eyes. The girls quickly caught on and hurried after her.

The girls had just reached their car when they unlocked it from a few metres away when they caught up to Stella who was standing beside it.

And, shockingly it blew up...again.


	6. He's the Enemy!

Chapter Six: He's the enemy!

"Ugh twice in two days...I'm gonna kill someone and soon..." Muttered Musa as she lifted her head from the bonnet of a pink convertible that she had flown back into, the other girls were scattered around the place, gashes and cuts covering each of them, old wounds re-opening.

They all groaned and coughed as they slowly pulled themselves into sitting positions, they could hear the specialists shouting from across the lot and other peoples scream from the school as people filed out of its doors to see the giant commotion.

"Oh I don't want to deal with this! Who the hell is trying to kill us!?" Stella yelled as she slowly got up from the ground. She suddenly shot up as she spotted a person standing in the bushes a safe distance away from the car, she wouldn't have noticed or been suspicious if it hadn't been that he was covered in black and wearing a black mask.

"Car Bomber!" Stella yelled and started running; the others quickly got up and ran after her, weapons being pulled out as they went. The man dressed in black ran as they chased him in the forest. By the time any people got to the wreckage the man and Winx Club were already yards away.

The girls ignored their painful limbs and followed the man as he ran, he was no match for their speed and running skills and soon they were just a metre away from him, Layla being the closest and fastest leaped and tackled him.

Both people fell tumbling to the ground and started to brawl as the others caught up. The man seemed to be a skilled fighter and magic user, so it was slightly difficult for layla to fight him...but not six trained assassins.

The girls all swung to injure, not kill, the hooded man. At one point the man shot out his hand toward Stella and Bloom and sent them flying with a blast of heated water, they were swished back into a tree.

"Water? That's the best you've got?" Stella asked as Layla shot her a dirty look as she ducked a punch.

The man seemed very skilled in blocking and defending their weapons and shooting them with water as they were down, it was annoying but not unmanageable.

Getting frustrated with him the girls all charged at once, weapons swinging and sailing through the air. He backhanded Techna and Sprayed Bloom, Musa, Stella while kicking out at Layla.

Flora saw her chance and swung the chain she held and in one quick movement struck the man in the chest with the spiked ball on the end of the chain.

Everything went silent as he shrunk to the ground, black blood spilling out of him as he went, for the first time in a battle Flora dropped her weapon and put her hands to her mouth in shock. The other girls stared as the man twitched on the ground a few times before finally going still.

Flora dropped to her knees where she stood and shook her head frantically. Techna quickly walked over to the man "He was trying to kill us Flora, he was the enemy" and she lifted the mask off his face.

"He's not the enemy!" Wailed Flora as she gazed across at a dead Mr Spitter. The girls gasped and started down at him while Stella hugged the shocked Flora on the ground.

"We didn't know Flora, its ok. We'll take care of this, we know how to deal with dead bodies, it'll be ok, and this wasn't your fault" Stella whispered to her friend.

"You think he was the one who put the bomb in Techna's car too?" Asked Bloom carefully not to upset Flora

"Most likely, he had the opportunity" Techna replied as she watched for any people running through the forest, you could still hear people shouting from the school.

"How are we supposed to get rid of him?" Layla asked

"We'll put him in the back of the car and drive..." Musa mumbled after the last word "Oh no wait the cars gone, my bad"

Techna sighed as she started to walk toward the school "Ok I'll go hotwire a car, you guys try and clean up the area and meet me at the gate of the school with the body, ok?" They nodded and picked up their weapons.

"Maybe let people know we aren't dead from the explosion while you're there" Flora piped up at Techna who nodded.

Techna was able to hotwire a car without being seen. She then called the office to let them know that they had gone into town for lunch, fraying surprise and shock when she heard about the accident with the car. After she assured them that they were all right she drove the newly stolen car to the gate where she quickly helps the girls stuff the body into the truck.

While passing through town to get back home they stopped at stores to buy new clothes and discard their bloody ones. While walking back to the car the girls were stopped by a woman's voice.

"Girls hello!" Ms Faragonda called as she walked toward them, the girls froze next to the maroon car that they had stolen which still had a body in it.

"Hi...Ms Faragonda, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" Asked a slightly nervous Stella

"Oh yes I should but I just couldn't resist a lunch in town. I do so hope you can come back soon" she smiled at the nicely, it saddened them to have to lie.

"Oh we did come back today but we didn't feel well and there was an accident at school, some car blew up we really didn't want to be around crowds you understand" Stella lied causally.

Ms Faragonda looked shocked "Oh my a car exploded, well that certainly puts a damper on things, I suppose I should head back there now, thank you girls"

They all nodded smiling widely. Ms Faragonda glanced at the car behind them and smiled "You know it's funny but that looks exactly like my car, you girls have nice taste"

The girls tensed and all shot Techna a very dirty look as she looked back at them helplessly and shrugged.

"Well I'll be off" Ms Faragonda said as she strolled away quickly. Once she was gone all the girls slapped Techna on her arms and scowled.

"Relax, once we get rid of..._it_...I'll just return the car before school finishes, besides she'll be busy with the mess..._he_...made" Techna explained calmly.

The girls dumped the late Mr Spitter of into the river that runs through and away from Alfea and the town, nobody would ever find him the way they weighted him down.

Techna took the headmistresses car back before the day ended and when the girls got home when all collapsed onto the couch and groaned. Yesterday and Today's injuries would not be going away any time soon and no amount of concealer was going to cover up all of their scars.

"Bloom, the next time you want to go to school, I'm staying home" Stella said as she slowly fell asleep.


	7. Avoiding Suspicion

Chapter Seven: Avoiding Suspicion

"Can we please go one day without somehow ending up on the news?" Asked Techna as she gazed at the TV in the lounge room, they had moved in the lounge for breakfast on account that the TV was still in rubble in the Dining room.

Once again the girls found shocking news this morning being reported, well not shocking to them but still worth watching. The newswoman reported that Mr Spitter had not returned home in two days and was presumed missing by the authorities. He was last seen in Alfea near second bell before disappearing outside.

The girls had stuck around the house for those two days resting and healing from wounds after the last week. Valtor had not called back about the last mission but that was nothing unusual, people had gotten word that their car had blown up in school property and had somehow found out where they lived.

It had been weird and alarming when random people and reporters had started showing up on their, seemingly secret, residence. Luckily they had cleared away most of the mess of Techna's car blowing up so they were out of suspicion. When the police came over to question the girls about their car, they had been short and simple, the police didn't suspect any foul play, just bad wiring that caused the explosion.

"Do you think Mr Spitter was working for anyone, I mean that would explain him trying to kill us? Aside from his bad manners of course" Stella said causally as she munched on her toast.

"Maybe. What I want to know is why he bled black blood, that's pretty unusual" Techna said sill gazing at the TV "anyway what about school?"

Bloom groaned quietly from where she was laying on the couch, cereal in hand "I don't want to go back, the people and the guys and Amber possible wanting revenge for setting her desk on fire" After she said this the phone started ringing.

Musa sprang up from her chair and walked over to the phone "ha! Tell her to get in line" she picked up the phone "Hello dial an assassin, who may I kill for you today?" When she caught the startled stares of her friends she said "Oh relax, it's just Valtor"

The girls sighed in relief as Musa listened on the phone "Yeah everything went well, the guys gone although we sustained a few injuries in doing so...don't ask...well that's another thing, a teacher at our school tried to kill us...yeah don't worry we got him...yeah" As Musa talked on the phone Flora looked down sad.

"I still feel bad about killing someone who were weren't hired to kill"

The girls all shot her a pointed look; they had had this conversation before numerous times in the last two days. Flora sighed and let it go.

"Ask Valtor if I can go visit my parents? And ask him about the Blood" Bloom said suddenly, Musa nodded and kept talking

"Oh by the way, what does it mean when someone bleeds black blood?...ugh huh...yeah...fine ok. Bloom wants to go see her parents...ok then. Oh and By the way we need a new car...it blew up...no that one blew up too...ok clam down...bye" Musa hung up the phone and sigh as she flopped back down on the couch.

"Yeah he's not happy"

"What did he say about the blood?" Techna asked curiously

Musa shrugged "He doesn't know, although he said we should probably stay out of school for a bit, let things die down. Oh and Bloom he says you can go see your parents but only you, we all have to stay here and dwell"

Bloom smiled and got up from the couch to go get ready.

After changing and saying good bye Bloom walked out onto the front porch where she was ambushed with cameras and microphones. She finally made it over to Musa's Motorbike and drove away.

The ride back to earth was unpleasant, people kept staring at her and pointing, and she just slid her wide dark glasses up her nose and pretended not to see them.

Once Bloom arrived back on earth she wandered around her neighbourhood a bit, taking in all the changes and new attractions. Once she stopped by her mother's flower shop a small sense of nervousness came over her. She stood on the sidewalk for a long time staring at her old home.

The ice cold feeling hit her like a wrecking ball and paralysed her. Bloom looked down and saw that her body from her shoulders to her feet were frozen in ice. That could only mean one thing and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard that familiar female laugh.

The Trix.

"Hello Bloom, how are you? You look a little frozen" Icy commented as she hovered in the sky beside Darcy and Stormy. Bloom looked up at her defiantly.

"Hello Icy, Stormy, Darcy. I see you've moved on from your old plans of simply revealing yourself and endlessly blabbering about how the dragon fire will soon be yours and then hoping that your hastily thrown together plan will pull through. You're getting more evil. Just simply attacking me from behind...smart"

The Trix did not seem to take the compliment and started to insult Bloom. Bloom on the other hand, was thinking about how to make it out of this. Her powers were useless, she couldn't move her hands and her only free limb was her head. She could nibble their ankles or talk them to death.

"Enough sisters! Let's just take her and get out of here!" Icy yelled evilly.

The last thing Bloom sees is a flash of light and then darkness.

Stella put down the phone.

"Guys bad news, the school has gotten impatient and apparently so have our parents, they want to know the truth. A representative is on their way over, no exceptions and they said something about a letter" Stella said as she walked into the foyer where all the girls were standing and talking to each other.

"Oh no, what are we going to say?" Layla said from her seat on the stairs.

"We could always just say that the whole two years are a complete blank and that we don't remember a thing" Techna suggested warily. She had been trying to come up with an answer to what they were going to tell people but nothing was really coming to mind.

Layla shook her head as she stood up to stretch "No I don't think that they would buy it. Ugh this is impossible! What excuse could we possibly come up with that would explain just simply disappearing for two years and not even saying why?" leaning against the wall in defeat.

"We'll think of something, don't worry" Musa said. Just then the phone started ringing. The girls all looked at it questioningly. Who would be calling them?

Stella slowly wandered back to the phone and picked it up, looking confused as she said "Hello"

"Bloom's gone" Valtor's voice said on the other end of the line.

Stella's mouth went agape as she heard this and started to feel light headed "What are you talking about?" sounding serious for a rare moment

"Bloom, she's no longer on Earth and her tracker just disappeared all of a sudden. I think she may have been taken to some magically protected area. Stella, you girls need to find her. We can't risk her saying anything about you girls or me. If anyone finds out I'm alive there would be major consequences"

Stella could feel her legs start to wobble and slide to the floor as she listened. The girls saw this and ran quickly over to her.

"Stella?" Asked Flora in a quiet voice, Stella just shook her head mutely.

Stella continued to listen into the phone "She was on earth last time the tracker worked; to save time I'm going to transport you all to her last known location in a few minutes, be ready to go"

"I-I understand, we'll take care of it" As she hung up the phone. After telling the others about Bloom the girls had similar reactions. Nothing like this had ever happened before...well it had when they were the famous Winx Club and not deadly assassins but they knew that Bloom could handle herself...or so they thought. The notion of anyone capturing Bloom with all her training and knowledge was unthinkable.

"We have to go look for her!" Stella said after she had stopped explaining, the others were crowded around her and looking at her in shock.

"We just have to find her, not matter what" layla said as she turned to the door to get her coat, the others followed shortly.

"We'll talk to her parents first, I'll see if I can get a hold of her tracker and you guys just spread out and look for her" Techna said as she pulled on her long coat and opened the door.

As she stepped through it she came head first into the dark green shirt of her ex boyfriend Timmy. Techna gasped and stepped back in surprise, the others behind her, also starred in shock. All six of the tall and handsome specialists were standing on their front porch...again.

"You girls always seem to be going somewhere" Mused a quiet Brandon who of course was staring at...Stella, the girl who was currently avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to see him right now, she was in too much of an emotional state and she knew that if he said the wrong thing she would crack and break down.

Techna stared at her late boyfriend in shock, she had not spoken to him in ages and the last time they had seen each other had been before the car exploded. All those old memories were coming back, especially the one where she had held him from behind and told him she would miss him. She hadn't been lying, and now her heart ached and her eyes stung with the threat of tears.

Each guy started at their girls and each girl hesitantly made eye contact with their lost loves. A silent moment of tension descended and each could feel explosions of words pouring to the surface, the guys had questions and the girls just wanted to run for their lives and cry.

After that brief moment of shock everyone seemed to thaw out and go in different directions, all these moments happening at the same time.

Stella made her way out the door and down the steps, pushing past people as she went. Brandon followed her quickly, needing to talk to her once and for all. Once they were on the street and reporters were following the two people but keeping a safe distance, Brandon caught up with her and firmly took her hand. Stella feeling that electricity goes through her as their skin made contact roughly tried jerking her hand out of his. She started up at him in slight desperation.

_What am I supposed to do?!_ She silently screamed at herself.

"You can't run again" Brandon said quickly "Where ever you're going I'm going too, I won't let you leave again and abandon everyone who loves you. You have so much that you need to do here, your parents need you, your people need you, you have a duty to them" Voice rising slightly to get the point across. Reporters surrounded them but the two didn't even notice the flash of the cameras and the shuffling of footsteps, the people were being blessedly quiet.

Stella ground her teeth together to stop the oncoming tears; if she could help it she would not cry and let him see how sad she was "You have no idea about duty or expectations! You have no idea what I've been through, so stop trying! Just...stop trying! Let me run!" she yelled back at him, still trying to jerk her hand free, the emotions were getting to her.

"No" He said softly as he placed his other hand on her shoulder to hold her still "You say that I don't know what you've been through and I don't. But if you told me I could help you, you don't have to be alone"

A tear finally escaping her as she listened to him, she desperately wanted to tell him everything but she would never let the words leave her mouth "but I am!" Sobs started to run through her as Stella stood there with Brandon in the street, more flashing of cameras.

"No you're not" Brandon said softly as he shook his head at her, getting worried at her tears, it reminded him of her tears the night she had left. He took the hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her body as she leaned forward to cry into his chest.

After a moment of silent sobbing Stella pulled her head back and looked up at Brandon. In that moment she felt so safe and not so alone, a smile crept up on her lips and after a second she pressed her smiling lips to his.

...

Stella and Brandon had just left the door and walked out into the street. The other eight were still staring at each other. Musa grabbed Riven by the shirt and dragged him into the house and up the stairs. It seemed everyone was finally going to have a heart to heart with their ex's and Musa was not looking forward to hers but it had to be done. She dragged Riven up the stairs and into her room, throwing the door closed behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Musa asked as the door made its bang against the wood. Riven stood in the middle of her room, kind of shocked to have been dragged up to her room by Musa that had surprising strength for a girl her size. Anger replaced shock at her question. The thing about Musa and Riven was that they always expressed feelings and opinions during arguments, the anger helped them to get some of the things they had wanted to say out of their systems.

"I came to ask you about this damn letter that everyone back at school is going on and on about"

Musa looked a little startled at the direction that this argument was taking "What letter?" Stepping forward into the room away from the door.

Riven looked at her with a guarded expression and after a moment's pause spoke "The day you arrived back at Alfea Headmistress Faragonda received a letter from an unknown sender. This Letter warned her that..." He paused looking doubtful. This shocked Musa, Riven had never been one to hesitate, something serious was going on.

Musa slowly walked forward until she was in front of him, looking steadily into his eyes "What did it say Riven?"

A heartbeat later "That you were evil" he stared at her as she absorbed this.

While looking calm and silent on the outside it was a whole different thing on what was going on inside Musa's head. She was screaming and most of all heartbroken with the sudden realization that maybe what the letter had said was true.

_Am I...evil? Can I justify all the bad things that I've done on the mere fact that I just wanted to live, to be free?...no I can't._

She walked slowly over to the bad and sat down on the end of it, she felt like she was going to fall. She stared at the wooden floor beneath her feet, she could feel Riven sit down beside her and feel his gaze on the side of her face.

"Is it true?" Blunt and to the point, it was very Riven. For a small moment she felt the smallest of smiles making its way to the surface of her lips but it never showed.

"I don't know" She whispered

She sighed after a moment "I missed you; you may want to believe that I left for selfish reasons but I didn't. If I could have stayed with you I would've. For as long as I could"

"I missed you too" This time she did smile. It felt good to have some truth in this whole situation. Even before she left they had never been this honest with each other, it made her happy.

"You know when you left everyone was really sad. They all felt like you had died...and so did I" he said quietly

"But I did die" Her eyes flew wide and she jumped slightly as she felt Riven tense up beside her. The air came harshly into her throat and her thoughts went crazy.

_Why did I say that?! Did I just tell him...the truth? Like the big truth that should never have been told. It wasn't the whole truth but it was enough to really make anyone curious and not stop asking. Damnit! Oh god he's never going to let this one go! Oh no, I've put him in danger, if Valtor finds out I told him something he'll make sure Riven doesn't tell anyone. He'll silence him...forever._

Musa sprung up from her spot on the bed, her hand over her mouth and wheeled around to look at Riven who had jumped up as she had. The look on his face was shock and all out panic. He seemed to be looking at her in a completely different light, eyes flickering over her as if to make sure she was really there.

Riven took a sudden step toward her and this seemed to scare Musa beyond anything else. _He's going to ask...and I won't be able to stop myself from telling him...everything!_

Musa's hand shot out as Riven opened his mouth to say the one thing she didn't want him too "No!"

...

Musa and Stella and their ex boyfriends had just disappeared off to who knows where and felt Layla, Flora and Techna to their guys.

_We can get out of things easier as a group _Techna thought as she watched the four people go. She then saw Flora take Helia's hand and lead him through the lounge into the conservatory out to the garden. Then Layla seemed to get the idea and walked, with Nabu following her into the kitchen.

Techna was left to stare up at Timmy. _He's changed. How did I not notice this at school or that first day? But really...Timmy has changed. He looks...sad. I never noticed until now. _Techna continued to stare when she was broken out of her retrieve by Timmy's voice.

"Do you remember that night when you left? And I was too busy fixing that Speaker for the DJ to take any notice of what was going on with you?" This had not been what Techna thought he would have said. She had thought it would be an awkward technical conversation and instead it was a heartfelt sappy one. _I like it. "_Yes I do" she whispered

He nodded and continued "I always regretted not paying more attention to you. If I had just listened more maybe I could have stopped you from going"

A small humourless laugh escaped her "No I'm sorry; there was nothing you could do. It was logically impossible for you to stop us from leaving" a small part of Techna told her that she was letting off too much information; she clamped her lips shut tightly.

"You know I head you" he said suddenly, this confused Techna and she raised her eyebrows "When you left. When you hugged me and you told me that...you'd miss me, I heard you"

This small thing made Techna's chest tighten and gasp "really?" For some reason it made her immensely happy that he had. Timmy nodded and smiled, making her smile back.

"I missed you too"

...

Layla stopped walking when she faced the window above the sink, gazing out into the afternoon sun. She knew Nabu was behind her and she waited for him to say something.

"Are you running again?" He asked slowly from right behind her. She felt her back tense slightly, her killer instincts telling her that she should face him instead of having her back turned. That's how you get a knife in the back. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of these thoughts.

_Nabu wasn't a killer, he'd never stab me in the back, what the hell was I thinking!? I'm the real back stabber here _She frowned at her thoughts once again and tried to focus on their conversation.

"No I'm not running. I just have things to do" _Like finding Bloom._

"I wish you'd let me in on the things that you do. I wish I could spend more time with you, so does everyone else. Especially the pixies"

"Oh, the pixies!" Layla exclaimed softly, turning around a smile on her face. She had regretted not going to see them. Nabu smiled with her and leaned against the counter with his right arm resting on the side of the bench. Layla couldn't help but notice that there was a large butcher knife sitting not a foot from his hand. _Damn killer instincts! He's not going to attack you layla! Stop being suspicious! _Nevertheless Layla's hand twitched as she stared at the butcher knife and his hand, she had always been the best with knives and it was her special weapon of choice, not to mention the one that was strapped to her leg under her mid length coat, ready for use.

"Yeah they all missed you like crazy, were even more determined to find you than everyone else, they wouldn't give up, never stopped believing you were alive"

Layla smiled at Nabu, trying not to glance at the knife still on the counter "I missed them too"

A small moment passed as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, they didn't need to have sappy moments like the rest of them. They always knew where they stood with each other. No words needed to be said between them, they didn't mind silence.

"I just wanted you to know that I never stopped-" Nabu's hand slid slightly in the direction of the butcher knife and Layla, acting without thinking like the killer she was reached under her coat. And before Nabu could even register what she was doing and finish his sentence she had flung the sharp edged knife from out of her coat in the direction of his hand and it wedged itself right between the space of his index and middle finger. The knife entered the stone table top with a slightly muffled bang and everything went still.

Nabu looked shocked at the knife then back at Layla, shocked at what he had seen her do. This time they would have to talk to each other, no amount of understanding and reading each other's faces was going to explain this one.

_Crap! Valtor taught me way too well!_

_..._

Flora sat on the stone bench in the backyard with Helia beside her. They had been sitting there for thirty seconds of silence and didn't know what to say to each other. Flora was pretty sure that the other girls were having way different conversations with their guys at the moment and she tried to imagine how theirs were going, she hoped that nobody was yelling or attacking anyone.

Flora's mind came back to the present and it occurred to her that she may not get another chance like this one to talk to Helia, so without a word she slid across the space that separated them and rested her head on his shoulders. There was no need to apologise or give excuses, they both knew that. They understood each other and they both knew that the answers would come out in their own time, for now they would wait.

Flora sighed with contentment at being this close to Helia after so long. She had missed just sitting and being with him, they had never needed to say a word. Until this moment, that is. This thing needed to be said.

"I love you Flora" Helia said as he rested his head against the top of hers.

Flora's intake of breathe was barely audible in the afternoon sun. Flora was shocked and happy, he had never said that to her before.

Flora wanted to turn and kiss him, and she would have if it hadn't been for her disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Each girl, in their different conversations with their guys disappeared. Stella while kissing Brandon, Musa yelling 'no' at Riven, Techna smiling at Timmy, Layla staring helplessly at Nabu and Flora as she gasping happily.

The girls reappeared on earth in the middle of a park, all stumbling in their confusion over the whole disappearing act they had just pulled.

"What happened?" Techna said from her spot on the grass, looking over at the others who were lying facing the blue sky.

"My god that Valtor has great timing" Mumbled Musa as she laid still, staring up "Hey guys I think I did something stupid"

"Me too, although I so don't regret it" Stella said smiling at her friend.

"Oh no! Me too, why did I do that?!" Layla said as she covered her face with her hands.

Flora wasn't listening, she was too busy giggling and wiggling happily on the grass "Helia said he loved me!" All the girls would have been happier about it, if they hadn't just done what they just had. So they each looked sullenly and sourly over at Flora who was too happy to notice.

Musa rolled her eyes at her and suddenly lurched up so that she was sitting up "We have to find Bloom!" all the other girls had the same reaction to her words, springing up from the grass the girls quickly looked around and spotted Bloom's old house looming a few yards away. They ran quickly over to it without a word, all crowding the door and fixing up their appearances to be presentable.

"Ok everyone just pretend to be normal" Stella said as she knocked on the door a couple of times and plastered a big smile on her face.

The door creaked as it slid slightly ajar at Stella's touch, as if it had been already open. Stella took this as a sign and pushed the door all the way open.

There were no screams of horror and gasps of shock from the five deadly assassins as they stared into the dark house, frozen on the door step. Just widening of eyes and slight tensing of bodies as their eyes locked onto the still, and very dead, forms of Blooms former parents.


	8. Evil is Coming

Chapter Eight: Evil is Coming

Bloom's eyelids felt heavy and refused to open, her senses were barely even aware that she was awake, slowly little things became clear. The dripping of water somewhere and the hollow sound that comes from a huge empty hall with no movement. But one of the most obvious and striking things that revealed itself to the half asleep girl was how cold she was. She could feel herself lying on her back and freezing air entering her lungs.

Eventually Bloom opened her eyes slightly to see the ice blue of a cave ceiling, sharp and pointy stones protruding from the roof, threatening to bear down upon her. Ice was everywhere but no snow. A small tilt of her head told her that she was lying on a frozen group made entirely of ice, and that it was holding her in place by sticking itself to her uncovered skin, making moving impossible.

Bloom tried to lift an arm of the freezing surface but was only met with pain shooting through her, like having your hand put in fire after it's been in a freezer, there is no relief but more pain and an uncomfortable feeling. When she breathed heavily with the exertion it took to try to move she head a click of slow walking heels enter the huge cave, she didn't turn her head but waited for the seemingly tell form of Icy to enter her haze, smiling viciously down at her.

Bloom glared violently back, wishing she had a knife to stick through her leg but was only met with a wider smile.

"Bloom, princess of Spark's, reduced to a shivering wreck on my stone floor. God I could sit here all night watching that desperate look of determination on your face slowly melt into one in disappointment and insanity" Icy said calmly with barley contained glee. It was creepy coming from someone Bloom hated.

Icy waved her hand in the air for a moment and a clear crystal throne emerged from the ice floor, she perched herself on it, crossing her legs and hands and continued to smile at Bloom "And I think I just might do that"

Bloom had enough strength to roll her eyes, the only thing she could move without getting seared again.

After a moment "Is it really true that you have no powers left? That, you can't even create a little fire to warm you up, just a little?" Icy asked eagerly, enjoying every moment of her verbal torture.

Bloom just stared at her in the eye and said nothing. Icy took this as a yes and gave out a harsh laugh and clapped her hands "Oh my god that is just spectacular! How did it happen? Who took them? And where can I buy a hat so I can tip it to the man who finally got what should never have been yours?!" She laughed again, quieter this time.

Bloom thought about this. It almost made her smile that Valtor had never re-hired those three witches to be his servants; he chose the better of the two, the Winx Club. She was tempted to point this out to Icy but that would upset Valtor if anyone knew he was alive. But she was curious "Where did you hear I lost my powers?"

Icy waved a hand dismissively and said "Word travels, demonic staff meetings, by the evil water cooler"

"What else do you know?" Bloom asked warily

"Sky's getting married" she stated bluntly, it hurt to hear it out of her enemies lips but didn't show it "I laughed for ages when I heard about that" she giggled at recalling the memory "That must have stung!" she directed this right at Bloom.

Bloom didn't want to discuss Sky. So she settled for a subject change "Why are you here?"

Icy looked at her blankly "I live here. Shouldn't you be asking me what you're doing here?"

_Well anyone can figure out why I'm here, you white haired cow! _Bloom thought slightly angry now that she wasn't getting any answers. "No! Why are you here talking to me? Shouldn't you be doing something like casting a spell or killing me?" _Come on Icy let's stick to the system!_

Icy threw her head back "Oh that! Well...it sounds weird saying but...I'm here to warn you" Bloom raises an eyebrow "Don't get any ideas, you hate me remember...hmm maybe you need reminding" icy casually clicked her fingers.

The ice around Bloom shot up in thin strands, slicing through her skin like butter. Through her arms and legs the spikes rose through the air, red streaks covering the thin lines. It hurt a lot; biting down really hard on her lip Bloom choked back a scream. She would not show fear or pain in the presence of her enemy. Another hard lesson learnt by Valtor.

Icy clicked again and the stands melted, shooting small bits of ice water through her veins.

"You're lucky I only did the arms and legs, it hurts so much more when they shoot through the internal organs and brain" She smiled again down at Bloom.

That little smirk did it, Bloom's anger rose and she concentrated all her might on Icy's forehead. It hurt when her body shook with anger but she ignored it and continued to stare. At last she got the right result as huge flames engulfed the icy throne.

Icy, much like Amber, shot out of her chair screaming and patting herself down. The flames didn't last long when Icy melted some of the ice above them and it rained down droplets all over the two of them.

Once Icy got a hold of herself, she turned and glared more cunningly at the girl on the floor, stalking over to her, bending down and grasping her hair, painfully lifting her head of the icy ground. Bloom panted with the pain she was experiencing from being separated from the floor, refusing to look away from Icy's menacing eyes.

"You think that's funny don't you?!" icy screamed into her face, pulling more at her scalp "You want to know what else is funny?! Huh?!" Icy was royally ticked off and was losing it. Bloom was almost astonished that this girl had so much anger in her.

"You want to know what I did before we picked you up from your sweet little parent's house." She waited for a few seconds daring Bloom to speak.

"I killed your sweet little parents"

Nothing. There was nothing in Bloom's head. She couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what Icy was saying. The shock of her words, the words themselves not making sense. _What?_

"You think you control everything that goes on around you well listen to this Bloom, you control nothing! You can't stop me and you can't stop what's to come. Sure you can kick ass when you need too but you can't keep secrets for long. People will find out yours eventually. I'll make sure of that. I have people on the inside ready to do what I ask, like Mr Spitter for instance"

Bloom looked at her with wide silent eyes, questioning her "Oh yes we sent him in. We needed to know how much you've learnt"

Icy stopped talking fast and yelling, this time she leaned right up to Bloom's face and whispered to her.

"And about that warning Bloom, I think you might want to prepare yourself and your pixie friends. Because evil is coming and you won't know where from. And when it arrives you won't even expect it" Icy let go of her hair. Bloom's head fell back against the hard floor, she was gasping from shock and pain. It was too much to take in at once. Her head was swimming and her eyes her getting dark, maybe she was passing out.

Icy stood back up and looked down at her in disgust. After a moment she smiled "I'll see you soon Bloom, you better hurry, time is running out"

And with that Icy lifted her hand and pointed it at her face. Blue magic swirled around her hand and became dark until it was almost a striking black. At last icy shot the energy at Bloom, engulfing her in darkness, this time when Bloom past out, she welcomed it.

...

"What do you mean they disappeared again?" Sky asked as he sat in the guy's dormitory, facing his friends who were spread out around the room, he had just gotten back from his home planet, taking care of wedding details and had come straight here wanting to know what happened.

"I don't know" said an exhausted Timmy over at his desk "one minute they were there talking and...Kissing" shooting a meaningful glance at Brandon who pretended not to notice "and the next poof! Gone, right into thin air"

"How?!" Sky was shocked. He really couldn't comprehend how the girls could just 'poof' into thin air. Timmy threw up his hands and shrugged. He was as stumped as the rest of them.

"Maybe we should just accept that they'll never tell anyone why they left. We shouldn't keep hassling them, it's clear they don't want us to know" Helia said from is place on the other couch, drawing idly.

"That maybe ok for us but it won't be for the rest of the world. The girls were icons, famous forces of good, they loved them" Brandon said as he walked back and forth in the room, he couldn't keep still. He was worried about Stella; it wasn't like her to just disappear. It was too much like the first time.

"Well the world going to have to tough it up" Helia said still sketching. Of course of was drawing Flora, who else would he be drawing. Helia thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world and he had finally told her but then she had gone 'poof' so he really didn't know how to feel just know.

Sky ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, flopping down on the couch. He knew he shouldn't be this worried but he couldn't help it. It was ok for the rest of the guys but him. He was engaged to be married and he had no business being concerned about the girls or Bloom. But it kept knawing at him that something was wrong and that they needed help, he just didn't know how.

"I just hope everything's ok" he muttered shutting his eyes and leaning his head back on the couch. It wasn't a second later that it felt like the room went colder than ice and the air grew incredibly thick. Sky opened his eyes to see the guys were alert too, standing slightly and looking for signs of danger.

They all jumped to their feet when a pool of black magic appeared on the roof and started to splinter the ceiling, cracking it til it looked like it would burst. The sound of an old kettle screeching until the surface exploded and the form of a girl came crashing into the room, landing on and breaking the glass table in the middle of the space.

The guys jumped back from the chaos but soon rushed back when the magic disappeared and the girl on the cracked and now bloody table was none other than an unconscious Bloom.

...

The girls sat in silence outside of small but crowded house. Once they had discovered the bodies they had been shocked and sad. Sad for Bloom and sad for her parents. But once that had faded it had given way to a new emotion. Anger, they were furious and livid. Who could have done this to such nice people? Who would have such cold hearts so as too murder people just to make a point?

But then it occurred to them. They had done such things as to murder people and just walk away as if it had never happened. This made the five girls incredibly depressed. It took them an hour from when they actually discovered the bodies of Mike and Vanessa to call the police, anonymously of course and tell them what happened. They then waited out in the park and watched police cars and ambulances show and do their jobs.

They had thoroughly checked the scene of any signs of magic and only came up with energy ball marks and concluded that someone in the magical dimension did this.

"How are we supposed to find Bloom?" asked a quiet Flora

The other girls were silent; they didn't know how they were going to find their lost friend. Sure they were incredible at tracking down other people, doing research on their lives and who they hung out with but know that it was someone they knew, they didn't have a clue as to where to start.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to ruin the cheery mood we've got going on but I might have told Riven that I had died"

Stella did a mix of a sigh and a gasp, lowering her head and whispering "Damn. Guys I think it's getting to that point where I'm starting to think we can't get out of this one. I don't want to run away, I want to find Bloom and I want everything to go back to the way it was, before we even knew Valtor existed"

The girls mulling over Stella's comment was interrupted by Stella's phone ringing. She looked confused and answered it. After a moment Stella jumped to her feet, body tensing as she started walking away from the girls in a hurried manner. The others ran after her as she put her phone away without a word and started running herself.

"What happened?"Flora asked as they ran in the direction of the secret magic station that was the way back to Magix.

"Bloom's in a coma" Stella yelled from the front, increasing her speed.

...

Bloom lie in a narrow hospital bed. Tubs were injected into her skin and patches placed over her collarbone to monitor her heartbeat, she also wore a white cotton sleeveless shirt with identical three quarter pants.

Miss Faragonda and Miss Gredzelda and an unknown man were on one side of her while the specialists were on the other, Nurses and doctors flittered around the room.

"How long until the other girls are here? They need to know what happened" Miss Faragonda said taking Bloom's hand and squeezing it.

"I Called Ms Stella, there on their way" Miss Grezelda said from beside her.

The unknown man in the room was called Lucus and he was the representative Magix sent to assess the situation with Bloom. He wore a tailored suit and stood tall and proud "And when they get here they'll will have no choice but to talk. This has gone on long enough and now someone has gotten hurt. It's in everyone's best interests if the ladies come clean about everything"

Riven stood in the far corner of the room near the door with his arms crossed. This guy was starting to annoy him, talking like it was all so dire and easy. But he kept his mouth shut; ever since Musa had disappeared he had not said anything. He didn't feel like it, he needed to think. Something was very wrong and he knew it. He couldn't get the picture of Musa panicking out of his head. She had been scared, scared of what she had said and what he would say. He didn't want her to have to go though whatever was happening alone.

The other guys had the same thoughts. They were very worried and didn't like being kept in the dark. And no matter how much they wanted answers they didn't want to have to force them out of the girls like this Lucus wanted too.

The door burst open and the five girls ran in out of breathe like they hadn't stopped running in a while. They staggered over to the bed not even glancing at the other occupants of the room and all crowded the bed.

"Bloom, oh my god! What happened?!" Stella said looking up at Miss Faragonda for answers.

The others asked similar questions not giving her time to answer them, it wasn't until Lucus spoke up that they fell silent "We were hoping you ladies could tell us"

The girls all stood up straight and looked at him. They had the immediate impression that this guy was no friend of theirs and went on the defensive.

"We don't know. The last time we saw her she was leaving the house this morning" Stella said, arching her thin eyebrow, daring the man to disagree.

Lucus didn't think they were being at all truthful and stepped forward "but you're the great Winx Club, surely you must have some idea what happened?"

Musa took a step forward, not to threatening but enough to get the seriousness across "We said the last time we saw her...was this morning" she said slowly "And who the hell are you?"

"Mr Lucus of the authority of Magix. Come to assess the situation" Lucus seemed to find what he said funny and chuckled and sat down on a far away chair.

Miss Faragonda stepped forward and addressed the girls "We found Bloom an hour ago. She crashed through the roof of the specialist's dormitory" at this the girls raised an eyebrow "and we have come to discover that she has sustained some minor injuries but nothing serious. But what is serous is that she has...Gone into a coma" the girls gasped at this and shrunk away a step, as if to shrink away from the truth "and that we have no idea how she got to be in this state or how to wake her up. We only know that it was a magically induced coma"

Silence went about the room. Musa stood straight and emotionless, Layla put her hand over her mouth and stared into space with a worried expression, Flora slumped down on a nearby couch, Techna stared at the floor obviously thinking hard while Stella walked over to Bloom and laid a hand over her hand.

"So nothing can be done?" Stella asked slowly, she was met with a nod and sighed.

Techna shook her head and talked quickly "But there must be something, there are spells you could try, equipment that could be brought in and tests to be done, anything!"

Miss Faragonda shook her head "We've tried, there's nothing we can do. But girls, we must not give up hope. There is every chance she could wake up by herself"

Flora spoke from the couch, more to herself than anybody else "Bloom's strong...she'll...she'll come back to us"

Lucus stood us from his seat and cleared his throat "In the meantime, you ladies could accompany me to a private room and explain what has happened over the past two years. And this time you may want to speak up because the people of Magix and your parents are getting quite impatient. We can't wait forever"

"What business is it of your anyway?! What right do you have to ask us this, when it is none of your goddamn business!" Musa yelled from across the room, closing the distance quickly only to be stopped by Layla taking her arm and glaring at Lucus.

Riven spoke up from his corner "You can't make them tell you anything, they either will or they won't stop pushing it"

At that moment the receptionist from that first day in school came rushing into the room and handed Miss Faragonda a note. All people in the room, except for the girls, knew what this letter was about and tensed up. The girls looked questioningly at the note.

The sudden ringing of Stella's phone startled everyone. The girls looked at the phone in slight panic, there was only one other person who called them.

Stella pulled her phone out of her pocket and addresses the people in the room "We need to take this" and stalked out of the room with the other four girls following.

Once out in the hallway the girls crowded together "Hello" Stella whispered

"Stella, have you found Bloom? She's turned up again with her tracker" Valtor said on the other line

"Yes, she was kidnapped by an unknown person but she was teleported back at school now. The only problem is that she's in a coma and we don't know how to wake her up"

Valtor was silent for a minute "I think there may be a way, go to the library, look in the restricted section. There is a book marked 'incantations of the dark'"

Stella paused "'Incantations of the Dark'? That sounds kind of...evil"

"Only evil people can touch the book, that's why it hasn't been used in years. It's the only book I can think of, if Bloom was put into a coma by black magic then she has to be woken with Black magic"

"But we're not...are we?" She pauses for a moment thinking "We'll give it a try"

...

The girls had just left the room and Miss Faragonda opens the letter. After a moment of tense silence she whispers "Oh my god"

Lucus springs from his seats and walks over to her "What is it?"

"Another letter about the girls. This one is...very different from the last. It says awful things" Miss Faragonda shakes her head slightly "But this can't be true"

Sky and the Specialists walk over to her and Lucus curiously "What does it say?" asks Sky.

Miss Faragonda shakes her head some more, re reading the letter over and over again. She finally reads slowly...

"By now Mistress Faragonda, I'm sure you are aware of the Winx Club and their peculiar behaviour. As I said in my last letter this behaviour is the result of evil that lurks within each of the girls. I know you may find this hard to believe but I'm writing to you again to give you some further evidence that what I claim is true. My advice to you is that you should, from the moment you put down this letter, watch the Winx Club girls with every second of the day. Follow everything they do and say and slowly the puzzle will prove to be quite true. For your precious Winx Club is in the service of the supposedly long dead Valtor. Happy hunting"


	9. Caught!

Chapter Nine: Caught!

"This is insane!"

"Valtor's dead!"

"We need to think about this!"

"I won't believe it!"

People had been shouting for a full ten minutes, at first it had just been shocked silence until Miss Faragonda had just slowly lowered the letter and whispered a simple "No" and then everyone had snapped. The Specialists had jumped to their feet and protested the entire thing, Lucus had started issuing orders to have the Winx Club girls arrested on the spot and Miss Faragonda had just been in stunned silence.

"We need to send out guards to capture the traitors immediately! We can't wait for them to get away, we need to act now while their still in the building" Lucus kept trying to walk toward the door but so far had not been able to make it out on account of the six Specialists blocking his way, shouting back at him.

"We were there, we know Valtor is dead and you can't just arrest the girls because some letter says some lie about them!" Riven had been shouting the longest and if he had been close to punching the man before they got the letter, he certainly was now. The only problem was that none of his friends were going to hold him back, they were just as angry as he was.

"What evidence do we have that Valtor is dead?" Lucus said looking at each of the guys slowly "I know you guys used to date those traitors...maybe you're covering for them"

"Don't you dare call Flora a traitor again" Helia said in a quiet angry voice. It was eerie when used by someone as kind as Helia.

"I will call them as I see them!" Lucus shot back starting to get annoyed with not being able to take physical action "Now get out of my way, if we just stand here they'll escape!"

"The girls are not evil!" Sky shouted into the man's face. Everyone flared up again, shouting some more. Miss Faragonda had finally broken out of her silence and stood up.

"Gentlemen!"

The men stopped shouting and looked at the woman. She looked determined and calm.

"We all need to calm down. Now I don't believe that the girls are guilty of anything but if Lucus here insists we will investigate the claims toward the girls" Miss Faragonda smoothed down the creases in her suit top and walked calmly toward the door and turned to the large group of men "We won't arrest them-" Lucus opened his mouth but shut it when Miss Faragonda raised a hand at him "We won't arrest them but we will keep a very close eye on them. We'll follow them until we can safely say that they are not guilty of a thing, agreed?"

The guys paused a moment before nodding. Lucus looked less than happy with the proposal but nodded tightly anyway.

"When those girls prove themselves guilty I want full control of the situation after that. They'll be in my care and I will determine the course of action after that" he left no room for disagreement and started to make his way to the door again, at the threshold he paused and looked at the specialists "Don't you have people you have to keep an eye on?" with that he left with a scowl.

The silence just as heavy as the first rose. Nobody said anything after such a loud confrontation. One at a time the guys left with their heads down with thoughtful looks on the faces.

Miss Griselda walked up behind Miss Faragonda after the room was empty "What do you think is going to happen? Do you think the girls are guilty of being Valtor's minions?"

Miss Faragonda sighed heavily and showed some of the worry she had kept hidden "Honestly I don't know. The girls haven't been the same since they got back. I don't want to believe what the letter said, especially about Valtor being alive again, I just hope the girls are ready for what's to come in the future"

...

"I can't believe we're breaking into the restricted section" Techna whispered as she held the flashlight in front of the lock that Musa was currently trying to break open. The girls stood in the dark, empty library in a huddle by the door in the wall, they had snuck in after hours when everyone had gone home "Do you guys know what 'restricted' means? Not allowed, do not enter, proceed through the threshold and you die!"

Stella who stood next to Techna with her arms crossed, staring bored at the wall sigh loudly "This coming from someone who snuck into a technology facility to steal top notch computer equipment for her own personal gain, you crossed the mother of all restricted sections that night Techna"

Techna rolled her eyes as the snap of the lock clicking sounded. Musa stood up and gestured into the room "Please make your way into the restricted section ladies, if in the event of a collapse of shelves in a domino effect you have my permission to run for the door or leap out the windows, enjoy your snooping and have a nice night"

The girls made their way inside. The room consisted of a few rows of shelves stacked against the wall and some books in glass cases. The girls spread out in different directions with their flashlights and searched quietly.

"You know if I had my powers I could light this place up so brightly, we wouldn't need...torches" Stella said the last word grudgingly, glaring down at the object in her hand.

Layla stood up from searching a low shelf and turned to Stella "I have a feeling we wouldn't need to be doing any of this if we had our powers. Bloom would have been able to fight back or escape or something. Instead she's in a coma upstairs as we speak"

Flora sighed sadly from her spot next to the glass case "I just hope we can find the book that lets us wake her up"

At that moment the specialists were huddled around the entrance on the other side, out of sight. It had taken ages to find the girls and follow them, to say they felt guilty about doing this was a major understatement. Overall they felt just plain treacherous. They didn't dare move when the girls started talking, each holding their breath to listen to what they were saying. It was one of those rare moments that they could listen to the girls talk without feeling like they were only getting half the story.

"We'll find it. It's Bloom's only chance of waking up" Stella said as she flipped through books.

"Ugh, I hate not having powers! Ok I haven't used them in a while but I liked the idea of having them if I needed them, you know...if all other weapons fail" Musa said as she sat on the floor with her legs spread out in front of her, flipping rapidly through her book "Hey look at this one. 'To stop time for ten minutes' now that would be helpful in a fight"

Flora raised her head from looking into the last glass case "I found it! 'Incantations of the Dark' "

The girls all dropped their books and huddled around the case. Techna reached out and opened the top of the case "Wow, the security around here is really lacking, they should upgrade their systems or at least use-"

Stella put her hand up "Techna...Bloom?" Techna shut her mouth and nodded.

Stella looked around uncomfortable "So umm...only evil can touch the book"

The girls looked over at her with their mouths open "Are you kidding me?" layla exclaimed. "What do we do now?" Flora said as she looked down at the black leather book.

Musa looked thoughtful for a moment "I think we could touch it" The girls spun their heads from Stella to Musa.

"Are you kidding me?" Layla asked again in disbelief.

Musa looked around at them in defence "Ok well it's worth a shot. I mean with everything with that letter and all maybe we could just try" she gestured to the book with her hand and settled it onto the glass surface while the others still stared at her.

"What letter?" Stella asked from across the case. Musa looked up "Didn't I tell you guys?" the girls continued t stare at her "Damn! Ok umm...well the school got a letter and it warned everyone that we were evil, no biggie"

"Oh my god! They what?" Stella said, lurching away from the case, Flora put a hand to her mouth "Oh no are we evil?", "And your telling us this now!?" Layla said as she stared at Musa in disbelief, Techna just put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"This is awful" Stella said as she walked away and leaned against the wall.

"Ok guys, back to the subject, I think we could touch it. Because...we could be evil" Musa said as she looked back at the book. Stella sighed from the wall and gestured to the book "Well?"

Musa tilted her head as she stared at the black thing. She didn't really want to touch it, if it only allowed bad to touch it what was the reaction it would have if good picked it up. Musa took a deep breath and with her index finger lowered her hand onto the book.

She let out a big gust of air as nothing happened. The girls frowned as they watched Musa pick up the big book and dust it off "Well...this is good for my morals" she muttered as she opened it.

Stella made her way back to the case "You know I was kinda hoping it would zap you or something" Musa glanced up with a humourless smile "Me too Stella"

Techna took the book of Musa and started flipping through the pages. It was silent in the room except for the sound of the pages moving. Outside the room the Specialists were doing their best not to burst in and yell questions at them. The emotions going through them were the same as the ones that had gone through them when they had finished reading the letter. They didn't want to believe it, they couldn't. There was only one more thing the girls had to mention to make everything true, everything very real.

"Here's the spell, 'To awaken those who magically sleep' and heres the spell to put someone in a coma. I guess the person who did this has books like this one" Techna said as she read over the spell.

Stella shuffled toward the door "Good, let's get back to Bloom and wake her up"

Techna closed the book "We should also call Valtor, tell him what happened and about the letter"

At that moment men wearing black and wielding laser guns smashed through the windows and ran into the room through the door. The girls or the specialists didn't even hear them coming and now that they were here, they sprung into action. The girls met the men head on, kicking out and attacking with accuracy. The only problem was that there were a lot of guys in the room and none of them on their side. The men shot at each girl as they tried to fight back, hitting them with their guns.

The shot hit each girl with pain and numbing shock. They had never been in this bad an ambush, they also had never been paralysed by a laser before. Their legs gave out from under them and they tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain as they went.

The shot was not meant to injure, only stop a person in their tracks. The guys watched the girls from the threshold of the room in shock. They couldn't move at all, they couldn't think about this. They had been trained to always think and react in these types of situations but right now there worlds were crashing down and they could do nothing but stare.

Lucus walked past the guys smirking "Ah, so you found them. Good job guys" He entered the room and walked over to the girls who were in a group being held up as their legs weren't working at the moment. More than anything, the girls were angry. They were angry at themselves for getting caught, for the pain they were going to cause their families and the Specialists and angry even more for the decision to join Valtor's side just to live.

The girls raised their heads and looked at Lucus and the guys in the doorway. Now they felt very bad about their decisions. They would always remember the looks of betrayal and hurt on their loves faces.

"So Ladies" Lucus said proudly "Which one of you can tell me the location of Valtor's hideout?" He looked at each girl, none of them dared say a thing, they each just stared at the floor in disgust.

Lucus sigh and signalled for the men to drag the girls away "So I guess we're doing this the hard way"

When the girls past the guys at the door none of them looked up. They all were thinking the same thing.

_What can I do? Nothing. What can I say? Nothing. Will he ever forgive me?_

_Never._

...

If the girls thought that being trapped in their own house was like jail, they certainly didn't now. They had been in a jail call for a whole day and they were going crazy. After they had been put in here the girls had just stood there, condemning themselves. After a while Lucus had come a boasted to them some more but they had just ignored him and stared at the floor some more.

Hours past and nobody had said a word. They all sat in their parts of the call with their heads down and eyes vacant.

Flora raised her head from her arms and looked at each of her friends "What's going to happen to us?" The others looked up, relieved that someone had broken the silence.

"I don't know, I guess we go to prison now" Musa said as she stared out the window into the night.

"Oh god what are my parents going to think? There own daughter, a criminal" Stella said as she rose from her seat and paced the floor.

Flora looked startled "oh no, I didn't even think of my parents!" she groaned into her hands.

After a moment "We should have never accepted Valtor's deal, we should have just let him kill us and none of this wouldn't have happened" Musa whispered.

Stella sighed sadly; she had been close to tears all night but refused to let them free "Yeah well no going back now, we'll just have to pay for our crimes"

"What crimes?" Brandon's voiced echoed throughout the cell making all the girls tense. Over by the door stood there five ex-boyfriends, all looking rundown and as miserable as the girls felt. Brandon approached the call bars and looked at Stella who was looking back desperately.

"What have you done Stella?" he whispered. Stella bit into her lip, the tears really threatening to flow now.

"Oh Brandon, please don't ask me that" she shook her head slowly.

Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Helia all walked over to the bars. Helia crouched down to the floor near Flora who was sitting looking at him.

"Why are you here? How did you get down here?" Flora whispered at him.

"We beat up the guards" Helia smiled slightly at this.

Flora smiled back "Even after everything you're still trying to cheer me up?"

"The world doesn't seem so bleak when you smile" Helia said looking at the floor as he said it, he knew it was wrong to say but had to be said.

Flora smiled for him as a tear travelled down her cheek.

Riven stood a little away from the wall of bars separating them. He stared at Musa while she stared back. He didn't even have the strength to be angry anymore. Over the last twenty four hours he had been numb and silent. But right now he wanted to yell and question and plead to Musa to help him understand this mess but wouldn't let the words out.

"How's Bloom? Are you going to wake her up with the spell?" Layla asked sounding hopeful.

Nabu looked at the floor "Lucus said that he's going to keep her that way until he can figure out your punishment"

"He's going to leave her like that?" Musa said as she got up off the floor, she sounded annoyed and appalled "Why doesn't Miss Faragonda do something?"

Nabu shook his head "She doesn't have the authority, they agreed that if you guys were found guilty that he would be in charge of you until your punishment and right now your guilty that means he's in charge of Bloom as well"

Musa shook her head in disgust and shock "What can we do?"

Riven uncrossed his arms "You can tell us the truth!" emotion was finally leaking back into the ten people.

Musa flinched at Riven's outburst; it had been so long since he had yelled at her.

Riven stalked toward the bars and stood only a two feet from Musa "You said that you had died, what did you mean by that?"

Musa looked at him with a close to tears expression, she didn't want to cry, she never cried "We...we..." she was at a loss for words, after so many years so keep this secret it was a pain to try and tell someone "We left Alfea by ourselves, we weren't taken" she said finally.

The guys looked at her shocked. They hadn't been expecting that one.

Flora spoke from the floor "When we left we went to a faraway place where we were tortured for months, dying over and over again but it was only an allusion. After that Valtor came to us and he offered us a deal, he would let us live if we became his...assassins"

Brandon raised an eyebrow "Assassins?"

Stella nodded "yeah, killing people who he said we bad. He trained us and gave us weapons; he turned us into soldiers, his soldiers" She crossed her arms and leant against the wall.

"So we took the deal. And he killed us but we were reborn after. Apparently without our powers which we only noticed a few days ago" Techna said looking slightly ashamed of having ignored her powers that much.

"So after two years of doing that he brings us back here" Layla continued as she got up as well. The other girls who were sitting rose as well.

"Why?" Nabu asked

Layla shrugged her shoulders "We don't know, to kill more people"

After that there was silence. The guys were trying to wrap their heads around what the girls had told them and the girls were just relieved that it was out in the open.

"Well now you know" Musa said as she fixed Riven with an Are-You-Happy look "We the Winx Club are Valtor's Assassins. We Kill, steal and hurt anyone he says. And we did all this to save our lives and no jury in the world is going to sympathize with us"

"You won't need a jury, your fate has already been decided" Lucus's voice rang out around them. He leaned against the doorway with a smirk, a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"I suppose we should pack our bags ladies, we're about to spend the rest of our lives in the slammer" Musa said as she turned and walked away from the bars.

Lucus let out a short laugh and walked away from the door into the room "Actually Musa you're not going to Prison"

Stella raised her brows "Mental ward?"

"Nope"

"Human experiments?" Techna suggested

"Nope"

"Oh for god sakes what then?!" Musa yelled in annoyance.

Lucus took a happy breath before he met the eyes of the ten people in front of him.

"You've been sentenced to death"


	10. It's Time

Chapter 10: It's time

It had been quiet for a long time now.

Lucus had left, almost skipping as he walked out the hallway door, leaving the girls and the Specialists to ponder the future that would ruin and destroy so many lives and end the of the girls. The only sound was a nearby dripping of water that nobody had the motivation to find where it was coming from.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke and no one could meet anyone else's eyes. The girls each stared straight ahead, contemplating all the things that they had done, all the things that they would have to do and all the things that they would never get the chance too again.

The especially thought about the guys, they had always imagined that when they were younger that they would marry them, unite kingdoms, bring them home to meet their families, one day have kids and everyday fall in love with them that little bit more. Now they would never know what could have been, because they had done something unforgivable for the chance to live only to have it snatched away and given the promise of death once more.

The guys were thinking the same things as the girls. All that could have been and would never be again. Suddenly the world seemed like a dark and lonely place with no meaning or will to carry on. What was the point if your reason for being was going to be taken from you and this time, she wouldn't be coming back?

They had already lost their girls once, and even though they had joined forces with the enemy and even though they had lied and betrayed, they could not find it in their hearts to hate them. But could they ever forgive them?

A tear escaped Stella's eye as she moved slowly toward the bar and gripped the cold iron, leaning her face in the barrier which separated her from the only man she has ever loved. For all of Stella's life she had been given everything she had ever wanted, dresses, shoes and make up. And now that she would never have Brandon to hold her again, she would give up everything she owned for just a few more hours with him.

But she couldn't and with that knowledge she found the will to say "Brandon...you need to go away from here...from me. You need to forget ever knowing me. I know that you can never forgive me and I know I have no right to ask a favour of you but I am anyway" As she said this each girl looked directly into the eyes of their loves. It was as if they were saying the exact same thing to their guy but Stella was the only one talking "I want...no...I need you to hate me. Hate me with every fibre of your being and when the time comes for me to die, it will make it that much easier for you to forget me. Just...hate me"

Stella was crying now, sobbing with each word. It hurt so much to have to say this to the one you love but they had to make sure that whatever happened in the future would hurt them less if they could help it.

Although Brandon and the guys weren't listening. They had something else in mind, they would save them.

"No" Brandon said, the seriousness in his voice that shocked Stella, making her take a step away from the bars.

"What?"

Brandon stepped up close to the bars and looked directly into her eyes "No, I won't hate you. I'll save you instead" The guys around him seemed to agree and nodded with him.

Dread filled each girl. _He can't be serious! No! I won't take him down with me!_

Flora shot up to the bars "No Helia! No, I won't let you! You'll get in trouble, you've worked so hard to make it this far, you don't have to throw your lot in with me. Because if you do there's no going back! And I won't let you do that for me. I may have chosen to be evil but I never wanted that for you!" the urgency in her voice almost matched the one in Brandon's. Flora was never one for shouting but this time she screamed with her heart and soul.

Riven took and step forward and stared at Musa with an intensity that she had only seem in him when he was serious about something that he would die for it. And it happen to scare the crap out of her that not only was she going to die, she might be taking Riven with her.

"We will save you" The final tone in his voice stunned everyone so much that the girls almost accepted it. Almost.

The guys stalked out of the room with determination in their step. Musa sprung from the spot and yelled into the empty air where they had just stood.

"No!"

She was only met with silence in the empty side of the room. She spun back around the face the worried looks of her friends.

"I'm not letting him do this for us"

"We have to find a way to escape ourselves before the guys break us out, it's the only way to save them" Techna said as she automatically started thinking of an escape plan.

"We'll never find a way to escape, these security cells are tough bastards to break out of" Stella said as she eyed the wall in thought.

Techna turned to the girls with a dangerous glint in her eyes "We don't have to find a way out. Because someone is going to let us out themselves"

Layla looked at her in surprise like the rest of them "Who would let us out?"

Techna paused for a moment, smiling "Bloom is going to get us out"

"Bloom?" The four girls said at the same time. Shock and disbelief laced thickly in their voices.

"How is Bloom going to let us out? She's in a coma and we can't wake her up because we don't have the spell, let alone magic" Musa said, trying not to get her hopes up.

Techna smiled wider as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a slightly familiar piece of paper.

Stella gasped "It's the spell to wake up Bloom! How did you get that?" gesturing to the paper in disbelief.

Techna laughed "Before we were ambushed in the restricted section I tore it out and put it in my pocket, for a security cell I was surprised they didn't search us. My guess is because they heard we didn't have powers"

"But how do we cast it? We have no magic" Flora asked, disheartened by the realization.

Techna was undeterred "But Flora and layla didn't get sick right away when they tried to do magic, it was about thirty seconds after they tried to transform. Bloom thought that our magic was being repelled by our bracelets and I think that was true. And although we can't take them off that doesn't mean we can't use some magic. Remember Bloom getting angry and telling us that it felt like she was drowning in power? Maybe we could tap into that enough to get the spell to work"

The girls thought over this quickly "It's worth a shot" Layla said as she addresses Techna "So what do we have to do?"

Techna quickly scanned the page and spoke "We need to stand in a circle and hold hands, the more people we have the stronger the spell and then we have to chant in this dark language. Good magic requires saying stuff in English that rhymes but in evil spells you have to say all the stuff backwards, simple good-evil magic kind of logic"

The girls quickly stood where Techna said to stand, they each joined hands and took a deep breath.

"It would be best if we were angry when saying the spell, so as to lock in more power" each girl nodded and thought of things that made them furious. Usually they would think of people they dislike or things that made them feel bad in the past but this time they needed a huge surge of angry, so they thought about all the bad things they had done, how angry the choice to join Valtor had made them in hurting so many, how angry hurting the ones they loved made them.

"Chant now" Techna said looking a little flushed from trying to hold onto her anger.

The girls chanted the spell that they had hastily learned a few minutes ago. Letting their anger fill them and put their heart and soul in chanting.

This spell was their only hope.

...

Bloom shot up in bed, gasping for breath and clutching the sheets around her as if her life depended on it. Sweat formed on her forehead as her stomach did sickening flips and backward rolls and her head spun.

She felt like she had crashed through a roof or something.

While trying to catch her breath she looked around the room, she found herself in a hospital room, looking outside she could see the parking lot of Alfea, relief flooded her as she realized she was safe.

Icy cold realization of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks, memories of Icy and the cave flooded back to her.

_Oh god my parents! How can they be dead? Icy, Icy did this! I'll make her pay!_

Bloom took a deep breath; she didn't need to set fire to anything right now, not here. Revenge of icy would have to wait, right now she needed to get back to her friends and warn them about everything.

Bloom flipped off the sheets and tried to stand, her legs weren't cooperating with her at the moment, confusion made her head spin and she had to grip the iron bed post for support. After a moment she pulled the cords from her arms and nose and made her way to the door on wobbly legs and turned the handle. Locked.

Tension went through her body like flipping a switch. What reason would they have for locking her in her own hospital room? They knew something. They couldn't let her leave because something was terribly wrong. The girls! She needed to find the girls!

Bloom stumbled over to the window and tried to pry it open but it was sealed shut. She beat her fist against the glass in aggravation and also to see if it would break, nothing, not even a crack.

"Damn it!"

Bloom's breath was starting to become panicked. She needed to calm down, she stood in the middle of the room, her vision was beginning to blur.

_My Parents are dead!_

_Why am I locked in here?!_

_Where are my friends?!_

_Somebody help me!_

Her knee's hit the ground as she clutched her head in pain. Tears stung her eyes and empty sobs broke out of her in harsh stabs.

"Please...please make it stop" she whispered to no one as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A slight creaking of the door opening filled her sensitive ears and her head shot up to stare wide eyed at Sky.

Sky stood looking down on the desperate and crying girl on the floor. A string of pain entered his system as he remembered how much he loved her and how much it hurt him to know all that she had done. She met his stare with questioning eyes.

"Sky...why am I here?" she whispered through heaving breaths.

Sky sighed and came into the room, shutting the door behind him "We know, Bloom"

Those two simple words did not have to be elaborated; Bloom knew instantly what he was talking about. She felt dread come into her body and shame filled her mind. She didn't know if she should be sorry for killing all those people because she wasn't but she was sorry for hurting him.

Sky looked at her warily for a moment "Why were you crying?"

She hadn't expected him to ask, she didn't know if she should tell him or not "I-I was kidnapped...by Icy. She told me that" A sob later "that my parents...were d-dead" She said the last word with another sob, she clutched her stomach and leaned her head into the floor, cuddled into a protective ball so she could keep the hurt away.

Sky while hurt by all that Bloom had done, hurt even more to see the once strong and powerful girl he loved in so much pain. After a pained sigh he walked over to her and picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the hospital bed, placing her sitting up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, no matter what you've done; nobody should have their parents taken from them"

Bloom shook her head slowly as she stared at the floor, eyes still spilling tears "Where are my friends?"

Sky hesitated before answering "In jail, downstairs" cautiously watching Bloom's reaction.

She gasped in shock and looked around helplessly "Oh my god"

Sky stood in front of her and gripped her shoulders "Bloom you have to tell us where Valtor is"

Bloom was startled at hearing Sky talk about Valtor, staring blankly "Please let me help you" He whispered to her, tightening his grip before releasing her, taking a step back and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Bloom their going to execute you!" Bloom didn't show any reaction to this, she was numb.

"Bloom I...I can't watch you die, please just trust me"

Bloom watched him for a moment in silence; she had started to feel very calm all of a sudden "How did you find out?"

"There was a letter telling us that you were...evil and then we followed the girls while they looked for a spell in a book of dark magic to wake you up, they were then arrested"

Bloom closed her eyes briefly. _It's my fault they found out. _She opens her eyes "Sky...why are _you _here? Anybody else could have asked me where Valtor is...so why is it you?"

Sky didn't break eye contract, he didn't even blink. He walked back over to her and sat next to her. The room was dark and the sun was setting outside the window, it seemed so peaceful for such bad things to be happening. After a long pause with each person staring at the floor Sky placed his hand over Bloom's.

Bloom looked down at their intertwined hands in surprise; she never expected that they would ever hold hands, especially since Diaspro came into the mix. She looked over at him with wide eyes; he was looking back at her with wonder and love, mixed with sadness in his eyes.

"Why am I here? Because this is maybe the last chance I'll ever get to tell...how much I love you"

A tear escaped Bloom's eye as she stared at him in shock. _Why? Why does he have to love me? Me...The killer._

Another sob shook her and in a quick moment Bloom buried herself in Sky's arms. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go. They stayed like that for a long time.

"I can't tell you where Valtor is because I don't know. Please believe that I'm telling you the truth" Bloom whispered into his shoulder after a moment.

Sky sighed and for a moment he held he even tighter before saying in an urgent voice "Please escape from here"

Bloom pulled her face back to look at his in confusion "What?"

Sky took hold of her hands "You need to get out of here before anyone finds you. Just stay away until we can clear your name, me and the guys are working on it"

Bloom shook her head slightly in astonishment. _Well...if I'm going to die or I'm going to run, might as well get all I can out of it. _Bloom leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on his. This kiss was like their first one, sad and pleading but full of love.

After they parted they rested their foreheads together for a long time, treasuring the possibly last moment they would have with each other.

"Bloom" He whispered her name softly and before she had a chance to say anything he had stood up and walked to the door, without looking back he walked through it. The only thing was that, in a very obvious manner...he left the door wide open.

Bloom had to smile at this as she stared at her escape. _One day, if I ever get the chance I'll tell him I love him too. _With that Bloom stood up and walked out the door.

...

Valtor stood at the broken window of his old mansion, overlooking the sea of rocks and sharp branches, this was his home and to his home he had exiled himself.

For the last month he had dwelled here, planning and waiting for his time to strike and now his time had come.

He turned from the depressing scenery and walked over to the huge stone bowl that sat in the middle of the dark room, illuminating red light from the flames it sat on.

He stood in front of it, looking briefly into its base where black liquid swirled, ready to be used for his will. Valtor reached onto his pocket and pulled out six very small keys, intertwined into each key was a strand of each of the Winx girl's hair. He dropped them into the black water and watched as the liquid started to bubble and raise smoke.

"It's time to play"

...

_Burning!_

_My wrist is burning!_

Bloom had just stepped out of her hospital room when a deep burning had begun to ache in her wrist. She clutched at it and looked to see her silver Bracelet turning black.

Bloom whimpered with the increasing pain the bracelet was inflicting. She wanted to tear it off and throw it away but she couldn't find the strength to get her hand to do as she asked.

_What's happening?!_

Bloom stumbled away from the door and leaned against the wall, for a moment she glanced out the hospital window and saw the deep red light of the sun setting, it looked evil and vicious. The pain spreading throughout her body made her head weaken and hit the floor as she crouched into a ball.

_Help me...please!_

...

The five Winx girls were all in serious pain on the cell floor, their bracelets were searing them and they could not think of how to stop the pain.

All at once the pain in their wrists doubled, then tripled and the girls let out blood curling screams, guards from outside the hallway made their way in just as each girl stopped screaming and began to feel different.

In a short few seconds the girl's pain started to fade away to a new feeling. They felt colder, meaner...better. They felt stronger than they ever had in their lives; the power that flowed through them was wonderful and thrilling.

The guards watched them as they all looked up at them. Their appearances had changed, they looked...evil.

An idea popped into Stella's head and she held out her hand and with a quick strike, white hot light shot out of her hand and blew the bars of the cell right off. The guards flew backward and hit the wall, falling to the ground in a heap.

Stella smiled from her place on the floor. This new power...she liked it.

The girls all stood up and faced each other. It was true they did look evil; their eyes were darker, shaded with black around the edges and veins coming out the bottom of the eyes. The skin pale and lips dark red. They felt powerful and ready to use it.

A swirl of black smoke appeared in front of them and out of it came Valtor beside Bloom. She looked just like the others did, she walked over to help the girls up and stood with them and waited for Valtor to speak.

He smiled at them for a long moment and said in a evil/happy tone "I have a job for you girls, I want you to steal that dark book of incantations back for me"

The girls looked at one another and smiled "Done" Bloom said, making Valtor smile wider.

"Good now go have some fun"


	11. Loving the Evil

Chapter Eleven: Loving the Evil

It looked like a tornado had torn through the hallway.

The six girls walked with all the ease in the world, slowly taking their time to destroy any object and structure that they encountered. They dragged their new sharp black nails across the walls, making the plaster and stone crash and fall with the power, shooting streams of energy out of their hands.

Musa used her waves of vibrations to smash every window, as Stella walked the lights above her head exploded, Layla crushing and flooding the floor with the water from the fountains, Flora's vines spreading and intertwining the area, Techna's electricity zapping the water and Bloom finishing the damage by setting fire to everything that wasn't wet, and they loved every second of it.

Even as fairies of good magic they had never felt so empowered, like with a flick of their hands they could destroy buildings and obliterate empires. Any person they encounter they threw and sent flying yards away, sometimes through walls. Alarms went off and soldiers were told to report to the area of danger.

"As much fun as destroying Alfea has been, maybe we should go get the book. Valtor won't like to be kept waiting" Stella said as she used her new blinding light power to crack the statue of Miss Faragonda into chunks and explode.

Bloom sighed, annoyed to be interrupted and turned with bored eyes in the direction of the library "Fine, let's get this over with"

The girls all walked, in Musa's case skipped to the library. Once in front of the large wooden door, Musa waved her hands at it in one motion and the whole thing went flying into the room, crashing the shelves of books as it went, causing a domino effect.

"Nice" Musa sang as she watched the effect of her power.

The girls walked into the restricted section and stood before the glass case, the Black book seemed to glow in the presence of such powerful evil beings.

Just as Bloom went to pick the thing up, the sound of running footsteps stopped her.

The girls turned to see soldiers and -wait for it- the Specialists enter the room, swords and weapons drawn. The guys seemed to freeze in shock, seeing the ones they love destroy something that they used to love so much.

The girls, while still evil, were glad to see their guys. Their whole beings may have changed but their feelings had not.

Stella smiled and turned to Brandon "Oh baby don't look so shocked, you knew we were evil and that we had betrayed you in the past, what makes you think we wouldn't do it again? So really, this shouldn't be such a shock"

Brandon continued to stare at Stella, as did the other guys to their girls. They had not been expecting this to happen, they had thought everything would be alright but they had never expected this to happen. It was a shock to everyone, except Sky. He had seen Bloom in her evil state and right now it was like meeting an old enemy, an enemy that you pitied and loved for the person they used to be.

"What?" Stella asked when she got no answer, baffled by the stares she was getting.

Brandon blinked and shook his head "Stella...you're evil"

"You didn't know?" Stella asked, finding the whole thing funny "I've been evil for months now, frankly I'm insulted that you didn't notice, you really should pay more attention to me"

Brandon shook his head again "No...No you weren't like this before, you were good before" lowering his sword the slightest bit.

Stella only smiled. Musa who had watched the whole exchange while leaning against the broken wall groaned "Boring!" she stamped her foot and the whole room seemed to shake and collapse in on itself, the guys leapt for cover while the girls just stood where they were, all of the rubble missing them.

"Can we please get on with this!? I want to go back to smashing stuff at least that was fun!" Layla said while kicking a rock away from her, sending it flying in the direction of the guys, they avoided it but the other soldiers weren't so quick.

"Ok ok! I'll get it!" Techna said as she smashed the glass case with her fist and lifted the book out which seemed to glow brighter.

"Where are you taking that?!" Timmy asked as he side stepped another falling stone.

Techna barely glanced at her ex boyfriend as she dusted off the book "To Valtor, he needs it for some reason"

"Don't you even know what he wants with it?!" Timmy asked, appalled that they would obey the enemy with no thought of what he wants with such a powerful book.

Techna shrugged "Nope" She looked at Timmy annoyed "Didn't I just say that?! Maybe you should listen to me once in a while?!" She pointed at Timmy as she said this and a lightning bolt shot the wall behind him "God" She whispered to herself as she stepped away from the broken case.

"No! You can't take that thing to him! Who knows what will happen?" Helia piped up, seeing the situation crumbling.

Flora looked at him, as if just noticing him "Well I can only imagine something monstrous and evil...do you not know who Valtor is?"

Helia looked at Flora like she had lost her mind "It's Valtor, Flora! You are the most caring person I've ever met and you're helping _him?!"_

Musa groaned again "Oh my god! All you guys go on about is "Valtor is evil!" and "How can you be evil?" And "What happened to you guys the last two years?" Those seem like the only thing you guys know how to say! You haven't once asked how we are! If we're ok! You guys suck!"

Flora nodded "yeah! Why don't you just..." She clicked her fingers "Zip it!" Vines of black and dark green sprouted from the floor and wrapped around the Specialists, cutting of their air supply "Much better!" Stella said with her arms crossed, smiling.

"Come on let's go!" Bloom turned toward the door and suddenly stopped. Outside in the broken library was the largest gathering of soldiers and fairies Bloom had ever seen "Oh for the love of god! What now?!"

Miss Faragonda who was up the front of the formation stepped forward, looking sorrowful and wary "Bloom...girls, I don't know what's happened to you but you need to stop this now" her voice was sad but strong and firm. She spoke like speaking to a wild animal.

The girls gathered at the threshold, looking out at the hundreds of people, uninterested.

Bloom looked at Miss Faragonda for a blank moment then burst out laughing. Her laugh carried over the heads of the people and sent shivers down each of their spines. Bloom clutched her stomach in laughter and soon the rest of the Winx Club joined in. It took them a long time to control themselves and stop laughing.

"Oh Miss F" She chuckled again "You want us to stop? As if we had a choice? Oh you really need to cease with this good love can save all crap. It's getting old" Bloom said with her cold eyes fixed on the older woman.

"Whatever you've done girls" Miss Faragonda continued "It can be fixed. We can help you be free of Valtor"

"Free?"Bloom whispered, suddenly sounding serious, stepped forward and closed the distance in between the two groups "No Miss F...we'll never be free" she had reached in front of the large army and Stood a metre away from the woman who she had once admired and fought to protect "Because this time...this evil...you can't break it"

Bloom turned and stalked back into the library, the other girls following her; they stopped in the middle of the room. The army warily fidgeted behind them, not wanting to fight the girls but still not wanting to let them get away.

Bloom paused before the large hole in the wall that overlooked the now night sky, she looked over at Sky who had remained silent "No...Your love won't save me this time"

And then before anyone could blink, each girl had sprouted huge wings of black feathers and leapt off the edge of the building, souring away into the dark night.

The vines which held the guys disappeared and they fell to the floor, choking and gasping for breath, a minute longer and the guys would have suffocated.

Miss Faragonda walked forward, staring into the night "Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu...I'm issuing an order that the next time you see the girls, I want you to seizing them and bring them back here and this time..." She turned and started to walk out of the library "...if they try to escape, you have my permission to force them to stay"

The running footsteps of Lucus entered the library as he passed the exiting Miss Faragonda "What the hell happened here? What did I miss?"

He was met with silence.

...

The girls flew through the night sky, Techna clutching the book to her chest as she went. They had been flying for an hour now and no one had said a word, they didn't feel they needed to speak about what happened. Although the question did linger in their minds about what Valtor wanted with the book, it felt like each of them were hold a huge weight and they had to turn it over to him but if they did that, he would just crush the world. Like they were the only ones who could hold this weight and not destroy anything but this was only a lingering thought and they didn't dwell on it too much.

"Let's set down over there" Bloom pointed to a clearing surrounded by trees. The girls moved their new wings and angled toward the patch of earth, the landing was a bit rough due to the first flight with wings after such a long time.

Once on the ground they had barely taking a step when a black puff of smoke appeared and Valtor stood before them, smiling evilly.

"The book?"

Techna gestured to the large clump in her arms "Took us about five minutes, I think that's a new record for us"

Valtor just smiled and clicked his fingers. The group looked around and found they were in a rundown mansion, with floorboards creaking and broken windows with shattered glass everywhere.

"Holly crap, are we staying here?" Stella whispered to Flora who was looking around warily but still trying to make the situation happier than it seemed "It's not so bad, it just needs and little...female touch"

Stella had to laugh at this and went and sat down on a nearby chair that was looking like it was on its last leg and wouldn't hold her weight "Ha! Female touch my fine ass"

Valtor cleared his throat and glared at the two girls, who immediately looked solemn, and walked toward the large round basin of stone "I assure you...ladies...that if you give me a day, we'll be moving into a much larger and grander setting" he gestured for Techna to put the book down.

Bloom, while watching her do this, stepped forward arms crossed "So what exactly are you planning on doing with that book?"

Valtor opened the book in question and started flipping through the pages "I'm going to do what any evil person you've encountered has done...first I'm going to take over Alfea"

"What?" Bloom said, startled and confused for a second.

Musa behind her snorted "You should have just asked us to do that while we were there, it would have been a piece of cake, instead of going through this whole book crap" waving her hand dismissively.

"How are you going to take over Alfea?" Layla asked where she had sat down next to Stella, really testing that chairs weight.

"Raise an army of darkness from this book" Again he said this very casually it shocked them.

"Is some of this starting to sound a little familiar to you guys?" Stella asked remembering past enemies plans for evil "It's not very original" Layla nodded quietly.

Valtor continued "And then I'm going to take over all the planets in the whole world with you girls leading the charge"

That shut the girls up. After a while of shocked silence where the only sound was the flipping of pages Stella mumbled "Ok that's a new one" Layla leaned over and whispered back "It makes taking over Alfea sound like the easiest thing ever"

Techna was deep in thought "So...you're going to take over _every _planet?"

Valtor nodded, finally finding the page he was looking for.

"With this big army of darkness? And...You want _us _to...your generals?" Techna didn't get an answer this time, Valtor looking like he was focused on the book and wouldn't be saying anything for a long time.

Bloom walked away with the others following, they all sat around on broken couches around a newly lit fire place, thanks to bloom "Wow...Valtor is evil"

Stella sat with her chin resting on her hand, looking bored "You just noticed?"

Bloom ignored this and got up and starting pacing in front of the fire, the girls watching her warily "What's wrong Bloom?" Flora asked.

Bloom shook her head while pacing "This wasn't part of the deal"

"The deal?" Asked Stella

Bloom shook her head again and then marched off in Valtor's direction.

"Bloom? I don't think he wants to be bothered! Bloom! Damn it!" Stella said annoyed, flopping back on the couch, trying to block out the world.

Bloom reached Valtor and with a violent jerk, flung the book closed that he was reading "This wasn't part of the deal" she stated simply.

Valtor looked up slowly with an annoyed face "I was reading that"

Bloom put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly, the new power had given her courage to speak out against him "Well you're gonna stop reading and listen to what I have to say" Valtor leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and fixing her with a very uninterested look.

"When you made us what we are, you promised us that we would be stronger than ever _without _'all those evil powers', what do you call this?" Bloom flung out her hand and shot red hot energy at the nearest statue, it bust in pieces.

"Circumstances changed over the last two years Bloom, I had to make the change and give you powers, are you saying you don't like them?" Valtor said while brushing off particles of the broken stature off his coat.

Bloom lost it "Change in circumstances? I died, you killed us that day! You don't think that was a serious enough thing to do, my death was the agreement of the whole deal, and you just change the rules?"

Valtor didn't answer, he looked so calm and amused in his chair that it enraged Bloom further but she decided not to yell again, she didn't want to alarm the others.

Bloom held up both hands as a sign of defence "All I'm saying is that you changed your mind about the powers, who knows what else you've changed your mind about"

"Oh" Valtor mused, finally understanding "You mean about the part where you get to kill me?"

Bloom nodded once tightly.

"Don't worry, that's still on"

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

"Fine, and what about the whole hella-predictable taking over the world plot? How does that relate to the deal?"

"I'm still getting you to kill people, just a lot more than I first intended"

Bloom turned away and started to walk back to the girls when she stopped "How did you come back from the dead?"

Valtor sighed in annoyance "Why all of these questions Bloom? Why now?"

Bloom turned and faced him again "I guess these new powers gave me the guts to finally ask why"

Valtor looked at her for a long time and then stood up, he loomed over her like a giant and when he spoke he sounded dangerous "Don't forget that these new powers came from me Bloom and I can easily take them away. After all, I am your boss, aren't I?"

Bloom wasn't going to admit she was scared but she did feel the urge to take a step back.

Valtor leaned down so that his face was levelled with hers "I made you Bloom"

These words _did _frighten Bloom. She wasn't afraid of Valtor but she was afraid of not existing anymore. What person isn't? The drive to live is strong in anybody.

Bloom took a step back then turned and walked away.

Once she got back to the fire place, where all the girls looked at her cautiously, she stood and watched the fire flicking and crack.

"Bloom? Is everything alright?" Flora asked.

It took Bloom a long time to answer and truth be told she didn't want to. She wanted the girls to be safe and happy, she was evil but her friends were the most important thing to her, they were the only people left who she would care if they got hurt.

"No...It's not"

...

Morning arrived and the girls were getting ready to take over Alfea.

Any other day that would have sounded strange to them but not today, they had be discussing it all night and they were all very calm about what they had to do. Stella was able to conjure some new clothes, high heels weren't really appropriate for what they were going to do today.

Each girl wore identical clothes. Black tight fitting pants, easy to run and move in, Black boots that had thick heels, in case they needed to kick anything, a white halter top and a thin black leather jacket, also easy to move in, complete with black bracelets and gloves.

After a quick word with Valtor they were off.

Once they were in sight of Alfea, they noticed that it looked different from the school they left yesterday. It was fully reconstructed, and a huge purple barrier was circling it.

"Well that's annoying" Stella said as she floated in the air.

Techna flew forward with a smug look "I got it" she held her hands out in front of her and shot waves of green buzzing electricity out at the barrier, it encircled it and soon the purple turned a dark and light green, and at once puffed into dust.

"Damn it must be nice to control all electricity and technology everywhere Techna" Stella said, admiring her friends work.

Techna smiled sheepishly "yeah it is"

"Alright you guys know the plan, let's do it"

...

Musa sat with her boots up on the desk, swinging from side to side. She had come to find Miss Faragonda in her office but the room had been empty. She could hear screams and explosions outside the door where the rest of the girls were wreaking havoc, smashing walls and throwing people, the same stuff they had been doing the day before.

Musa picked up the PDA system microphone and pressed the button "Attention" she said, hearing her voice radiate throughout the school she smiled "This is your new leader speaking. Would all fleeing students and teachers please report to the grand hall where your attackers will reframe from trying to hurt you and you can regroup. As a member of your enemy I would like to take this opportunity to warn you that we, the Winx Club that is, will be taking over your school in the next hour and will be in charge of it for the rest of your lives. Ta ta"

She laughed as she put the microphone down and swung full circle on the chair, at that moment Layla entered the room and smiled at her "Nice speech"

"It was one of my finer moments, how's the attack going?"

Layla shrugged "We're kicking ass but I do miss handling our weapons" she sat down on the nearest chair while Musa went through the desk, tossing papers as she went.

"Maybe we can steal them back, remember they took them off us when we were arrested, the look on their faces" she laughed again just as the others entered the room.

"The grand hall?" Stella asked her eyebrow rose.

"It's better than just hunting down everyone all over the school, they'll just meet there and we can capture them in one big swipe" Musa explained reading a book from the desk.

"Good work, hey has anyone killed anyone?" Bloom asked looking around at her friends. They all shook their heads.

"I don't know, I mean we used to kill people that had done bad things, these guys are good and haven't done anything to us. I say we just capture them and let Valtor decide what to do" Stella said as she observed her black nails.

"Ok so we've managed to alert everyone that there under attack and they know it's us, they'll try and fight now and arrest us again. Where do you think the guys are?" Techna asked

Flora walked to look out the window "Probably protecting Miss Faragonda. I hope Valtor's spell works and the army gets here soon"

At that moment a loud crash and more screams was heard throughout the school, the army had arrived "Don't you just love it when that happens?" Musa said as she sprung up from her chair and went to the window with the other girls.

There in the distance was a black army of darkness, let by Valtor. They emerged from the trees like fog and they quickly approached the school.

"Such a strong sense of familiarity right now" Bloom said as she watched the army sweep the grounds of the school.

"Well this can't be the first time this has happened" Valtor's voice sounded behind them, making them all jump and turn.

_How the hell does he do that?! _Each girl thought as they observed him.

"I see everything is going well" Valtor said, sitting down in Miss Faragonda's chair as the girls gathered around the desk.

"So what now?" Stella asked

"The army is gathering outside the grand hall and when we're ready well open those doors and capture the remaining prisoners, you girls will lead the charge, I'll meet you down there" This was a dismissal and the girls obeyed, they walked out the door and cheerily made their way to the hall.

Musa paused outside the prison and jail cell area on the way as did the others.

"What is it Musa?" Flora asked walking over to her side and looking into the door. There old cell was visible through the broken glass, Musa walked over to the door beside that one and opened it to an office that overlooked the cell. The others followed behind her and watched as she searched the room without word. Musa came across a large box and opened it to find their weapons.

The girls exclaimed in happiness at the sight of their old weapons. They had missed using them after those two years of always having them near, they each grabbed their tool of defence.

Stella with her Spear, Musa with her two Samurai swords, Layla with her many knives, Techna with her two guns with unlimited ammo, Flora with her long chain with the huge spiked ball on the end and Bloom with her grand sword.

"Ok now we're ready" Musa said as she walked out the door.

The monsters that were gathered outside the Grand hall door were currently trying to break it open as the girls arrived. They seemed to acknowledge the girls as their leaders and bowed as they arrived, at the front row stood Valtor who patiently waited for them to reach him.

"They're putting up a very good fight at keeping the door closed" He looked meaningfully at Musa who got the hint and sent a huge wave of vibration at the door, of course it exploded and the fairies and soldiers who stood inside all moved away at the sight of the army.

At the front of their army stood Miss Faragonda and the specialists, this distressed the girls, they didn't want to fight with the guys, they wanted them to stay out if this but they knew that would never happen so they just stood there stone faced.

Silence descended on everyone as the two forces eyed each other. Valtor stepped forward and addressed the opposing group "Considering your all waiting on the edge of your seats to attack me and my army I'll be brief. You've seen what my forces can do, what they've done to your school should be evidence enough that there power exceeds your own, and now you have no choice but to fight or surrender. As I'm sure Miss Faragonda does not control her whole army I know that each of you has free will to surrender yourselves, and I advise this strongly because I will have no regret in telling each of my warriors to slaughter you all"

With that he stepped back in line with the girls at the front. Miss Faragonda looked determined and strong across the stone rubble battlefield. She didn't say anything but turned and addressed her students.

The girls didn't get the chance to listen because Valtor turned to them "I meant what I said, you have my permission to kill or imprison any of those that fight against you"

Bloom looked slowly over at him and asked what the others girls didn't have the courage too "What about the specialists?"

Valtor thought for a long moment as each girl held their breath waiting for the answer "Kill them"

The gasps of sorrow were barely audible but they were there. By now Miss Faragonda had finished her speech and turned to the girls and Valtor.

Knowing what they had to do the Winx Club stepped forward three steps and positioned their weapons, ready to strike. The specialists did the same; they eyed each other for the longest time before in an almost soundless moment the girls and the guys charged each other, with their armies of death trailing behind them, set to kill.


	12. Betraying the Betrayer

_Hello! I know I don't usually put notes in the chapters but I felt that this time it was called for because I have been bouncing off the walls with happiness at the reviews! Just to keep things interesting I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the rest of the story. It won't end like you think it will, it will be such a huge shock I have it all planned out in detail; just have to write the chapters. It also gives an opening to a sequel, so enjoy!_

Chapter Twelve: Betraying the Betrayer

The two Armies Clashed together, like two trains meeting in a high speed, head on collision. The screams of pain and fear of getting killed, too many people in one space, all breathing the same air was suffocating. The girls had connected and attacked the Specialists, somehow the area they fought in wasn't as crowded, the fighters around them gave them a wide berth to fight in, no one wanted to be involved with what was going on with the twelve warriors.

As expected each girl charged and attacked their guy. The girls were like robots in battle, just move without thinking and keep swinging. The guys were surprised that the girls had such skill and strength that matched their own, that they could become this deadly in only two years, they hadn't expected them to have learned so much and it pained them greatly to have to fight them.

The emotions were running high and it didn't help when you knew you were about to kill the person in front of you.

They all clustered together and fought bravely. Musa was giving it her all, over the past she had had a lot of fights with Riven and at times, yes, she did want to scream and attack him but never to this extent.

She swung her two Samurai swords and they connected heavily with Riven's sword, pushing her back slightly because of the weight, he definitely beat her in bulk. She moved mechanically and fast, each hit with the sword she felt herself get the upper hand even more until in a slight slip of Riven's sword she saw her opening and went for it, she planted her left sword heavily in the ground and punched him right in the mouth and loosened his grip, she swung her left hand again and was able to take the whole sword away and with her whole body, kick him right in the gut sending him to the floor, one sword in her right hand she held it high and quick, ready to swing the finishing blow.

And she paused.

Of course she paused! Who wouldn't?

Musa loved Riven with her heart and soul but her alliance was to Valtor and she was having her own inner battle on whether to strike or not. Duty or heart?

_Damn it! Why do I have to love him so damn much?! _

Musa went through all of this in one second, while Riven was still under the impression that he was going to die. So it was a shock to him when Musa dropped her sword, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Stella who was right near Musa, fighting off Brandon, paused as she caught sight of this "What in the hell?" _Only goddamn Musa and Riven would pause mid battle and kiss! This is her problem, she never follows orders. Now I'm having doubts! Musa!_

After an eternity Musa pulled back from the kiss and stared at the beyond shocked Riven "I know you won't kill me and I know that I could very well kill you" She let go of him with a jerk and picked up her swords, and for a sickening moment Riven thought he was a goner...again. But Musa just smiled "But I'll have to find you first" and with that she turned and ran into the pilling crowd of violence and fought her way out of sight.

Though the corner of everyone's eyes they saw this. The other five pairs briefly mused over this while fighting and in the midst of battle when for a small moment each of the pair's eyes met, an understanding was made. Each girl turned and ran away, while the guys ran in the other direction. If they couldn't find each other they wouldn't have to kill one another.

Then when bad guys and good guys alike were falling, a huge explosion sounded at the side of the hall and the entire wall crumbled to bits, falling and letting the two armies run outside and encounter each other in more of a spaced out place. It also gave the people who were losing hope to dash into the woods and escape.

Flora looked over at Musa who just shrugged and smiled sheepishly "We needed the room"

The fight raged on and it looked like Valtor and his assassins would be the victor, fairies and Red fountain guys started to flee on Miss Faragonda's orders. Tearing away from their opponents and bolting for the surrounding woods, leaving the monsters to chase after them. The Winx Club however avoided the woods altogether, if that was the way the good guys were getting out then they had no problem letting them go without a fight, at least they wouldn't have to kill the Specialists.

The battle area was emptying and any good guys left over were ordered to be taken to the prison cells. The injured were not given the luxury of going to the infirmary and the Winx Club just looked the other way.

Stella who had just finished off another foe to look around and see that no more were lurking about she held onto her spear that was planted in the ground and breathed hard, the girls had never been in a battle like this before and it was something that would haunt them for a very long time.

Stella spotted Bloom and Musa sitting on a stone bench a little away from everything, looking deep in thought. Stella pulled out her spear and started to weave through the lying bodies and stumbling survivors over to where they were and sat next down on the ground next to them.

"Is it over?" Stella asked after a moment of silence.

"I hope so" Bloom answered as she looked down at her sword "Valtor will be upset that the Specialists escaped"

"I don't think he's too concerned about them. The people that escaped will most likely try to attack again, Valtor will just send us out and I don't think we can pull the same trick twice" Musa said while staring off in the direction of the trees.

"Why didn't you kill Riven?" Stella asked, always the one to ask the inappropriate.

Musa didn't look fazed by the question, she didn't even flinch "I love him but..." she groaned and put her face in her hands "We seriously need to discuss what side we're on. We can't keep saving the Specialists from us and keep working for Valtor it doesn't work like that"

Stella stood up and started pacing in front of the girls "The way I see it is that we're still on Valtor's side as long as we're wearing the bracelets. But we're also on the guy's side because we love them. But that just makes things difficult, so we have to pick a side. And honestly...both are starting to really suck!"

Musa and Bloom laughed at this "Agreed"

...

Three days past and not really anything exciting happened. The school had been taken over with more monsters that Valtor created and Valtor mostly was too busy figuring out which planet he wanted to take first, so really the girls were stuck doing...nothing.

They took up residence in a nice dorm in the main school building. It was large with nice furnishings and the girls took up most of their time here. When they weren't in that room they were wandering the broken and empty halls of Alfea and training with their weapons, after three days of this they were getting frustrated.

"How long does it take to assemble an army and march it on the nearest planet, come on Valtor! Move it!" Stella yelled from the couch where she was busy trying to get the black out of her nails and paint them red, she wasn't succeeding.

Techna was in a nearby armchair reading, she glanced up from her book "We'll march when we march Stella, these things take time" Stella looked unconvinced and threw the bottle of nail polish across the room into a nearby trashcan.

"Too much time if you ask me. Ugh and we aren't even allowed to leave the school! You know what I want to do? Go shopping! I haven't done that in years, there was no time after we came back with reporters on our asses and now Valtor won't let us leave Alfea, it sucks!"

The sound of the door shutting alerted them that Bloom was walking in the door. She had her sword in hand and was looking sad and bored at the same time.

"Oh I agree!" she said as she flopped down next to Stella on the couch "I'm gonna go talk to Valtor about some stuff, you want to come?"

"Oh god, he's the only thing worse than all this waiting around, it's all business and crap. You'll die of boredom right where you stand" Stella said as she played with a lock of her long golden hair.

Bloom smiled "I'll risk it" with that she stood and walked out the door with her sword still in hand, nobody really went without their weapons these days, too much risk of being attacked.

Once she was gone Stella turned to Techna "What's wrong with Bloom? She seems really sad"

"She's still taking her parents death pretty hard, even when evil she loves them. Just like we love...other people" Techna paused and stared off into space of a second and then snapped back to reality "She just needs some time to sort it out, she'll be fine"

Stella shrugged her shoulders and stared at the door.

_She'll also want revenge on Icy for killing them. Too bad their not here._

_..._

_Icy was here! Icy is here! Icy is going to die! _Bloom had just walked down the hall where she had heard that familiar laugh of her enemy.

She had gripped her sword and backed up against the wall. She was pretty sure that Icy wasn't alone. But it also wouldn't take long for Bloom to run back to Stella and Techna and get them out here...but then she might lose Icy.

Bloom closed her eyes for a moment and calmed down, she needed to think clearly. She opened them and slowly looked around the corner.

_No freaking way! Valtor you bastard! _

There he stood. Not a metre from Icy and he did nothing. Not attack her, not kill her, nothing! _What the hell is going on?! It can't be what it looks like! But...maybe it is._

Bloom observed the two talking for moment longer.

_Wow, I really feel like I should have seen this one coming. Why is Icy here? We can't join forces with her and her sisters! No way will I agree to that. She killed my parents!_

Icy then disappeared into a puff of white smoke. Bloom didn't feel like she had let her enemy go, she was too angry at Valtor to care where she went. Bloom tore around the corner and marched right up to Valtor.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

Valtor looked unsurprised to see Bloom; he probably knew she had been there from the started "We need those three girls to help us take over planets Bloom. We can't be picky when we're so close to our first attack"

This made Bloom pause and forget her anger, she had been curious as to when they would make their move "Already? We're taking a planet already? It's only been three days, this planet could have ally's that would come to their aid and..." she looked at Valtor while talking and the anger came back "We don't need her! Me and the girls are fine by ourselves!"

Valtor took a step forward and he looked...slightly pissed. Bloom was shocked, this is the first time Valtor has shown this emotion "The way you girls were fine about letting the Specialists escape!" _Crap! _"If you girls aren't strong enough to take them out by yourselves then I'll send Icy to do it for you!" _Double Crap! _

Valtor seemed to be getting angrier, Bloom started to regret yelling at him "Valtor do you know all the stuff she's done to us in the past!? She's so...evil!" Valtor raises an eyebrow "You know what I mean! Just because I'm evil too doesn't mean I'm going to be her friend or work with her!"

Valtor took another step causing Bloom to step back as well; she was surprised when her back came in contact with the stone wall.

"Bloom, you need to let it go. You're an assassin, my assassin and you have to behave like one!" taking another step.

_He yelled...Valtor never yells. Get out now! _Bloom swallowed and dared not glance away from Valtor; he was almost a foot from her.

"Let. It. Go. Bloom. Everything you have against Icy. Hurting you, your friends, and your parents" That hit a nerve and Bloom closed her eyes to keep from screaming in his face.

"I can't do that, my parents...It hurts too much to forgive her" She said through clenched teeth.

Valtor sighed "Their dead Bloom. Move on" He leaned right into her face and fixed her with a stern glare "Soon"

With that Valtor turned and walked away.

_Wait...What?! _The sound of her sword hitting the ground sounded loudly in the room.

Bloom opened her eyes "How do you know my parents are dead?" she whispered, the terrible truth dawning on her.

Valtor stopped walking, he didn't turn around but Bloom could see his back tense, this time she said it with more force "How did you know my parents are dead, Valtor?"

Valtor turned around slowly, a blank look on his face, that expression said it all.

"Oh god!" Bloom put her hand over her mouth and really leaned back into the wall, not having the strength to stand up straight "This isn't the first time Icy has worked for you, she's been working for you all along! Y-you told her to go to earth where you knew I'd be!" Bloom pointed at Valtor, becoming louder and angry again "And you told her to kill my parents and kidnap me!" Bloom walked forward, the anger driving her forward.

She stopped in front of him, he still hadn't moved away when she walked forward "Why?" She whispered, tears of sorrow about her parents coming to her eyes, she hadn't cried since that night with sky.

Valtor paused for a long time, when he spoke he was calm "In order to make you evil, I needed your spirits broken. Icy killed your parents and then the girls were arrested"

Bloom nodded "You sent the letters or was that Icy? No I don't care, you both just the same anyway. And so when you made us evil, you got us to steal the book!" Bloom stepped forward and pushed Valtor, he barely moved an inch, and she just needed to hurt someone.

"Why didn't you just ask?!" Bloom yelled, shoving him again. Faster than she could imagine Valtor snatched her wrists up, making her flinch.

"Because you would never have betrayed the Specialists when you were the way you were! Do you think if I hadn't made you fully evil that you would have stolen the book and killed all those people like you were told?!" with that her threw her hands away, making her stumble back.

Bloom knew the answer. No, she never would have done that.

Boots clicking on the floor made Bloom look sideways to see Stella, Techna, Flora, Layla and Musa entering the room, they looked weary and confused.

"What's with all the yelling?" Musa asked as she glanced between the two of them, standing close together. Bloom didn't answer but looked back up at Valtor.

"What happened?" Stella asked

Valtor didn't look away from Bloom "Nothing"

After a long awkward silence Flora stepped forward "Umm Valtor, I was wondering, what are we going to do with all the fairies we captured?" trying to break the silence.

"Go down to the cells and kill them" Valtor's voice was blunt; this made the girls take a step back with the shock of it. Valtor looked over to Flora who had her mouth slightly open and eyes wide "Go!"

Flora stumbled back and backed out of the room, the others trailing behind with lots of glances at Bloom. Once gone the two looked at each other for a long time and that silence was broken when Bloom fired a fire bolt at Valtor.

He countered it with a quick lightning bolt back at her, which she quickly dodged. Her wings coming out of her back, she flew toward him, striking out with her fists. But problem was that the two were so evenly matched, they knew each other's moves to well.

Bloom had just connected her fist with his jaw when she felt a horrifying sting in her left hip, stumbling back and looking down she saw her bloom oozing out of her. She looked back up to see bloom dripping down Valtor's mouth; at least she had hit him.

They both breathed heavily and stood two metres apart, glaring.

"How could you, you bastard!" A tear escaped Bloom's eye and she screamed at him.

Valtor's hand shot out and black smoke engulfed Bloom, she coughed and yelled in pain as something hit the back of her legs. She hit the stone floor and coughed some more.

When the smoke cleared she saw Valtor standing over her. That had not been something that he had taught them, power wielding jerk! This was also painfully familiar to the first time he killed her by putting a bullet in her head.

"You won't be able to move until the smoke is out of your system" He leaned down so that his face was near hers again "You're angry, I know. I also know how you girls feel about the Specialists but Bloom; your feelings aren't going to stop me from hunting them down. You're evil now, you don't want to be good again and you also don't want to kill them. So I'll do it for you"

"What about the deal? You still going to let me kill you, because it starting to sound really good." Bloom whispered with defiance in her eyes.

Valtor smiled "Oh yes that good old deal. I have a confession, I didn't tell you the whole story about why I killed and made you evil, there's more. I could have found a way to make all this reality some other way but I chose to make you evil instead and not just for the book and do you know why?"

Bloom stared at him, not able to answer.

Valtor smiled and leaned down and whispered in her ear. Bloom's eyes went wide and she gasped when she heard what he said.

_No...It can't be! _Bloom was in so much shock that she was barely even aware that Valtor leaned over her and kissed her. After a moment he pulled back smiled and walked away.

Bloom was left on the floor to think and wait for her body to start moving again. _Oh god...there's no other way..._

...

The girls all gathered outside the cell area, they had been standing there for a while. Valtor had told them to kill innocent people and they didn't want to do that. Three days ago when the battle had gone down the girls had only hurt and knocked unconscious their opponents but never killed them.

"I don't want too!" Stella cried as she leaned against the wall, throwing her hands up in protest.

They all looked to see Bloom marching down the hall toward them, she looked pale and freaked out and she had bloom pumping out of her hip.

"Oh my god! Bloom!" Flora ran up to her "What happened?" Bloom ignored her question "Have you guys killed them yet?"

"No, we were just kinda stalling" Musa said coming forward as did the other girls "What's going on?"

Bloom paused for a moment; she looked like she was going to cry "Listen, you guys trust me right? If I asked you to do something you'd do it without asking any questions because you trust me to know that it was best for us right?"

"Yes" they all answered without hesitation.

Bloom nodded "Good "

Stella walked forward and put her hands on Bloom's shoulders "Bloom please tell us what's wrong, you look...terrified. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Bloom paused for the longest moment. _I can't tell them, it would kill them._

"We're leaving" her black wings sprung from her back in an explosion of black feathers.

"Now"


	13. Which Side?

Chapter Thirteen: Which Side?

The girls all sat in the dark lounge room of their old house.

The place had been broken into and searched, possible by people who wanted revenge on the girls for what they had done. When the girls had flown in and landed they had walked inside and just sat down, they didn't really care about all the clothes and possessions that they had owned and it was meaningless and trivial in their current situation.

Flora had had enough power to heal most of Bloom's wounds, being the fairy of nature had its upside. They all now sat in silence, wondering what to do next. The girls were also pretty curious as to why they had to leave and why Bloom had been silent the whole trip back, not knowing left them kind of tense but they wouldn't push it.

"So what now?" Stella asked as she lounged back into the couch, playing with the set of rings on her fingers.

Nobody said anything; honestly none of them knew what to do. For the last two years Valtor had always been there to tell them what they had to do next, now that they had left him, they were lost.

And the girls didn't like it when they felt lost.

"Bloom please" Stella said sitting forward on the couch and fixing her friend with a pleading stare "Tell us something, anything! Why did we leave?"

Bloom was sitting in the armchair, staring into space "Icy has been working for Valtor, he ordered her to kill my parents, kidnap me, get you guys arrested so that our spirits would be broken and he could make us evil"

Everyone turned to Bloom in astonished shock.

"Oh and Mr Spitter, was also working for Valtor"

"Oh thank god!" Flora closed her eyes in relief "He's a bad guy, I can stop feeling guilty for plunging a spiked ball into his chest" she sighed in relief.

Stella stood up and turned to her group of friends "So Valtor is evil?"

Musa stood and threw her hands in the air "Oh my god! Yes! How many times do we have to go over this?! He's an evil bastard!"

"Just making sure" Stella said, defending herself "So that's why we left" she mused over this for a moment. For a moment Bloom looked up and looked like she was going to say something but thought against it.

Musa crossed her arms "so umm, whose side are we on now? We can't really be on Valtor's side anymore but we're still evil so we can't really help the good guys. And to tell you the truth I like being evil but...I think it's only until we're good again that we'll realize all the bad stuff we've done. Right now I have no regrets and I don't want them ever"

Techna stood up and crossed the room to look out into the night at the window "But we'll need to take responsibility for our actions one day"

This made the room go silent again. After a long moment Bloom stood up, with a little difficulty because of her hip wound, and faced her friends "What if...we're not on either side. The good or the bad, what if we're just on...our side?"

The girls thought about this for a moment.

_We wouldn't have to follow orders from Valtor anymore_ thought Musa

_The chances of us killing anyone would drop; maybe we wouldn't have to hurt anyone ever again _thought Flora

_The guys wouldn't hate us so much _thought Stella

_It would put us in less danger; we could make our own decisions _thought Techna

_But what would we do? What would be our objective? _thought Layla

_It would give us time and the opportunity to take revenge on Valtor and Icy _thought Bloom

"I like it" Stella said smiling and clapping her hands once

"I agree, screw Valtor!" Musa yelled as she walked back to the couch and sat down. The girls laughed at this and settled back down on the couch, happy to have figured something out.

"So what does _our side_ do exactly?" layla asked looking toward Bloom, who stood up and walked around the back of the couch as she spoke.

"Well, I'm think we should-"

Bloom was cut off when a razor sharp knife was thrown at her head; she just barely had time to duck out of the way and spring back up when something, maybe a person, rammed her in the back, sending both her and her attacker over the couch and into the coffee table, smashing it and sending glass everywhere.

The other girls leapt into action, springing from the couch. Other people, all dressed in black came running into the room and attacked the girls. Layla was able to evade her attacker and run out into the hall and to the kitchen where she had left her knives; she grabbed them and started to expertly throw them at the person who just entered the room.

The house was very dark and it was almost impossible to make out the identity of the people, especially because they were wearing black masks.

Unexpectedly the person was able to evade the knives and managed to throw a whole saucepan and Layla before she could block it.

"Son of a-" another pot hit her in the shoulder "Ow!" at this point the attacker tackled her and they both hit the kitchen floor in between the counter and the table.

...

Stella and Flora were able to lure their attackers out into the hall, they stood back to back while throwing punches and kicking out. At one point Flora was able to duck an oncoming kick but flinched when she heard Stella yell out in pain as the kick got her in the back of the head.

"You're supposed to cover me!" Stella said as she rubbed the back of her head while trying to evade a punch from her guy.

Flora jumped forward and shoved her person back into the wall and grabbed a nearby lamp and swinged it around to whack into the back of Stella's attacker.

"Covering!" Flora yelled as she charged her opponent again with the long bar of the lamp in hand.

...

Techna had dashed into the conservatory with her attacker on her heels, she jumped and grabbed a beam on the roof, pulling herself up and kicking backward.

The person recovered quickly, shooting out their hand and grabbing Techna by the leg and pulling hard, causing her to lose her grip and tumble into the table and plants below her.

...

Musa was on the stairs, she took little notice of the ruckus going on in the foyer with Flora and Stella and she was too focused on her guy. He was able to grab her by the arms and swing her little form into the wall, smashing photos and panelling. Musa was momentarily dazed and couldn't recover in time to see the punch heading for her stomach; she doubled over and gasped for breath.

He grabbed her again and swung her limp form into the stairs, this time she was able to land with her back on the stairs and kick her attacker making him fly back when she had just been.

"Karma's a bitch" she smiled evilly, blood starting to drip out her lip when she had been punched.

Her guy lunged forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward and was able to knee her in the chest, it hurt a lot.

She groaned in pain as she fell back into the stairs, she hadn't had this much trouble beating someone in ages.

...

Bloom and her guy were still recovering from the fall into a glass table, Bloom was able to roll over her guy and punch him, to which he punched back. She didn't know why none of them just used their powers, probably because it wouldn't seem fair and the girls had a sense of honour. They would settle this with their fists.

...

Musa had just managed to knee her guy in the leg which made him stumble and fall down on the stairs next to her; she took this opportunity to roll on top of him and grab him by the head and smash him into the corner of a stair.

He then surprised her by grabbing her around the waist, rolling them so he was on top and kissed her.

_The hell?! _Musa thought as she tried to wiggle away and the paused, this sounded familiar.

_Wait a minute...Riven?!_

She was able to wrench away from the guy a few inches and pull of the black mask to reveal her ex boyfriend. She stared in shock at him for a long time and then in a moment of spontaneity, she reached up and gasped his hair in her hands and brought their faces together for another kiss, this time Musa didn't try and punch him while doing so.

The sound of glass hitting the wall above them startled them and they looked over to see Stella, Flora, Brandon and Helia all in the foyer looking at them, Stella with great disapproval.

"Come on you two! Every time you guys fight you end up kissing! You're enemies, would you act like it!" Stella yelled, hands on her hips, Stella suddenly grabbed a small plant and smashed it into Brandon's shoulder, then tackled him to the floor. Flora following her example quickly attacked Helia as well.

...

Bloom was kicked back into the couch getting the breathe knocked out of her, she glanced to the side and saw into the foyer the unmasked forms of Brandon and Helia. Seeing her guy coming toward her she grabbed his black mask and pulled it off and was shocked nonetheless to find Sky staring back at her.

"We've been here since you came to the house, we heard everything"

She nodded "Good that'll save us some time" with that she kicked him in the chest sending him back into the shattered glass.

...

Musa piped up from where she was lying under Riven "I know I may just be asking the obvious but...why are you attacking us?"

"You started it" Riven said, looking stubborn as always. Musa looked up at him, slightly insulted "When?"

"When you became evil" Riven replied looking down on her

"Oh" Musa looked away, _probably should have known that one. _Musa used this opportunity to knee him in the gut.

...

"So Icy's working with Valtor, shocker there" Sky said as he sat up from the glass floor, staring over at bloom with blood coming out of a new cut in his forehead. He struggled to his feet "Should have seen that one coming"

Bloom gripped the couch and helped herself to her feet as well, the pain in her body was awful but she knew that nobody would stop fighting until they came to an agreement "tell me about it" she breathed heavily as she stared at him "I want to kill her; she's had it coming for a long time"

Sky raised an eyebrow "And Valtor?"

Bloom flinched slightly "He's going to die too"

Sky showed a glimmer of hope his eyes "Then we need to find a way to make you good again and then-"

"No" Bloom said firmly "I'm not going to go good again just yet, we're still enemies you and I. Remember what I said, I'm on my side now, not your side or Valtor's. Whatever I do, I do for me" with that she charged him, knocking him back into the fireplace.

"Enemies" he grunted as he looked at her in pain from the wall and bumps behind him. Bloom nodded firmly, walking forward for another strike.

Bloom was taken by surprise when Sky grabbed her on the hips and picked her up and threw both of them over the couch and into a table by the window.

Bloom yelled in pain as she connected with the floor, Sky on top of her. He grabbed the razor sharp knife he had thrown at her before where it has embedded it the wall but before he could use it Bloom had taken hold of his wrist with both hands.

They fought for the control over the knife, both breathing heavily. Sky was able to pull his knee back enough to knee her in the hip, reopening the old wound Valtor had made, Bloom yelled in pain, her hands slipping off the knife. Sky prepared to stab her but came to a screeching halt. He couldn't stab her, he loved her.

In a moment of complete frustration he slammed the knife down into the hard wood floor right beside her ear, causing her to scream in surprise, knowing she had come so close to death.

"I can't kill you!" he yelled at her, trying to make her understand.

"You only get one shot at this Sky, you either kill me now or I'll kill you later! Stab me!" Bloom yelled back, anyone who heard this who probably think both of them were insane, luckily the rest of them were still busy fighting.

Sky grabbed her behind the neck and her hair in both hands, pulling her up closer to his face "I can't! I won't kill you!"

Bloom paused for a moment, lost in his eyes when an idea came to mind "Then help me" she whispered, after a moment Bloom whistled loudly enough to make everyone in the house pause mid fight and listen "Ok everyone! I think we're done here, it's time for a temporary true!"

"Temporary truce?" Sky said as he rolled off of Bloom who was in great pain at her injuries, she nodded after a moment. The two sat behind the couch on the floor.

Flora smiled at what Bloom had yelled out and shook her head. She looked over and saw Layla and Nabu emerge from the kitchen, slowly walking in and observing the scene in front of them. The eight people looked at each other for a tense moment then, like in the battle three days ago, came to a silent understanding. The Winx Club and the Specialists stopped fighting, all of them making their way to the Dining room and gathered around.

Bloom stood at the head of the table while Sky stood at the other. Flora, Techna, Stella all sat at the table while their ex's sat opposite them. Layla and Nabu stood at the threshold of the room, a metre a part and Musa sat on the floor next to the standing Riven beside her.

Each person looked awful, cuts and bruises everywhere, pieces of glass and wood in wounds.

Everything was quiet for a time; they were waiting for someone to make the first move. Stella looked around for a moment and sighed "Oh god, look at this place, and I just had it the way I liked it and now, it looks like a crime scene"

Flora smiled "If we ever get the chance we'll fix it"

Bloom cleared her throat and stepped forward, assuming the role of speaker for the Winx Club "Now about this truce we both want to same things, Valtor and his minions dead. And if we go ahead with this plan, we'll need some conditions, first you can't ask us to be something we're not, and something we're not is 'good', got it?"

The guys thought for a minute, weigh possibilities, after a moment they nodded. "Fine but we also have a condition, the bracelets come off" each girl looked down at the black chains around their wrists "Valtor can track you and we don't need that"

Bloom didn't need to think about this much "Done. Second condition for us is...after this is done you can't stop us from going our own way"

This was something the guys didn't want. They couldn't stand the thought of losing the girls again; they might never come back this time. Not to mention that the girls were wanted by every person in Magix. They might continue to do more evil things but they didn't really have much of a choice, after a moment Sky reluctantly nodded "Ok, our second one is...you can't kill anyone"

Bloom looked baffled "Didn't you just agree to not ask us to be good?"

"You didn't kill anyone in the battle, what's wrong with continuing that for a while?"

Bloom sighed "Fine! Now our last condition: We, the Winx Club, get to be the ones to kill Valtor. You guys can do whatever you want with icy but Valtor is the one that ruined our lives, we get to end him"

The girls nodded along with this, they had been happy to let Bloom and Sky talk about the conditions; they both knew what had to be done.

Sky fixed Bloom with a serious stare "We swear. And for our last condition...when and if you do leave again...this time you have to say goodbye"

This got all the girls undivided attention. The guys seemed to fully agree with Sky on this one and it pained the girls that they felt so strongly about it, and the fact that they maybe wouldn't get the chance to ever say goodbye.

"We'll do our best to abide by your conditions" Bloom said as serious as Sky had been.

Techna piped after a long pause "Umm I think that our first step to defeating Valtor is to get his source of greatest power" she looked around at the curious stares "We might have to steal back the book"

...

And so this was how the evil Winx club and the brave Specialists found themselves outside Alfea, it was three o'clock at night, they knew the next day that Valtor would be making his first move to take over the first planet so the group had to move quickly.

"So you really think there might be a releasing spell for the bracelets in the book, Techna?" Asked Stella as she watched the soldiers march around the broken and decaying building that was once Alfea.

"Almost one hundred percent sure. It's just getting the book that I'm worried about; I really don't like our plan of getting it"

Musa walked up behind them "What's wrong with our plan? We just have to walk, talk and act like we're evil, can't be too hard for us, and then we just walk in like we belong, find the book and take off the bracelets and then from there...we just wing it"

Techna rolled her eyes "oh yes, what was I thinking? It's a solid plan, nothing can go wrong!"She said this with heavy sarcasm.

Musa smiled "good I'm glad you agree, let's go!" she jumped up and started walking toward the school. Techna sprung up from where she had been crouching and turned to her friends "it's not going to work!"

...

"It's actually working!" Techna whispered disbelief showing in her whole frame.

_It's a miracle that we even made it past the front door! But here we are, walking toward the library like old times, this doesn't make any sense!_

__"I just hope Valtor hasn't checked our trackers in the last few hours and discovered that we're back. Hey maybe this could work! Maybe he never knew we left!" Stella said as she strolled casually down the hall with the other eleven people in tow.

"Oh don't worry Stella" Bloom said next to her "He knew we left"

They had reached the library where the doors were still blown off from the first time they broke in. They strolled in and behold the book of 'Dark incantations' sat in the podium in the centre of the room.

"Huh that was easy" Stella said as they all gathered around the book while Techna began to quickly flip through it. After what seemed like forever she said "Found it, 'To release a charm or trinket'"

"Yes, now let's get these things off" Layla said tugging slightly at the unbreakable chain.

Techna spent a moment reading "Good news, it looks like another simple taking spell, we just each have to smear our own bloom on the chains and say 'I have tired of my bonds to this trinket, release'"

There was a small silence "that's it!?" Stella yelled "that's all it would have taken to get this damn thing off!?"

"Come on, no time to waste, let's go!" Layla said as she pulled out one of her knives and pricked her finger.

The girls each took turns at drawing blood and then they each stood in front of the book and said the spell.

"I have tired of my bonds to this trinket, release!" they all said at the same time. In a momentary flash the bracelets all turned a bright white then slowly turned to ash around each girl's wrist.

"Wow that was way too simple!" a voice sounded from the door

The girls all spun around to see Icy, Stormy and Darcy standing in the library doorway.

White hot fury burned in each girl as they stared at their enemy, they felt the adrenaline start to pump through their bodies and they all flexed their hands ready to grab their weapons at a moment's notice.

Icy stepped forward and addressed Bloom "So I told you evil was coming, bet you didn't know that you were the evil, huh?"

Bloom smiled and stepped forward also "Oh Icy" she laughed for a second, staring at the ground, when she looked up the rage and hate In her eyes was even enough to make a chill go down Icy's spine "you really think you're that evil don't you?"

She laughed again her smile getting wider, Icy didn't say anything but nodded.

"Well, let me show you what real evil is" Bloom said slowly, the girls stepping up beside her, ready to take out their enemy without a moment's pause.

"Evil Winx Charmix!"


	14. The Clash

Chapter Fourteen: The Clash

Bloom ducked under a fallen pillar to shield herself from the storm of rubble raining down on her, Stella had just leapt beside her, they were both out of breath and had cuts and scars all over them, not to mention all the battle wounds they had gotten the last few days.

"You ok?" Stella said between breaths, another blast caused them to duck their heads.

Bloom peeked through the crack in her arms and yelled over the battle sounds "I don't remember Icy, Stormy and Darcy being this tough!"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and a thought of understanding swept over them. "Valtor" they both said at the same time, Stella shook her head "We really need to kick that guys ass!"

"How do we do that when we can't find him?! And what about that army outside pretty soon they'll figure out that we're not on their side!" Bloom yelled as another blast went off; apparently Stormy was giving the Specialists hell.

Stella sat up from where she was lying and shot a huge ball of light into Icy, sending her back into a bookcase, causing a major domino effect until all the shelves were piled onto floor and books were littering the floor and flying from the sky.

"How about this" Stella said turning back to Bloom "We send Techna to go and send for help, and we pray that anyone who hears it, answers our call"

"What makes you think anyone will help us?" Bloom said as she stood up, firing blast of fire as she went. Stella stood up beside her "I said we pray that they answer our call"

Bloom sighed as she looked around at the battle. The Specialists were very busy trying to reach Stormy who floated just above their heads, Helia was able to throw some kind of knife her way and it embedded itself into her wing and stuck her to the wall. She screamed out in rage, waving her arm and sending lightning bolts down in the guys. Bloom looked over to see Flora wrapping vines of thorns around Icy, while Techna made electricity form around her head, zapping her and making her lose focus. Layla was just recovering from a blast to the arm, holding onto her wound as he tried to stop the blood flow.

Stella put her hand to her mouth and yelled "Techna, a word?" Techna looked over at her as if she was insane "A little busy Stella!" Gesturing to Icy.

Stella rolled her eyes as Bloom turned to her suddenly "Wait! Where's Musa?!" Stella didn't say anything but pointed to the ceiling.

Musa felt the power in her hand as her nails bit into the skin, the intake of breathe and the pulling back of the arm was done in less than a second and in one quick burst of power and an enraged battle cry...she clocked Darcy right in the nose.

The girl yelled in pain and anger as she flew back into the stone wall, almost embedding herself in it. The two girls were flying around the roof of the large library, completely oblivious to the battle going on below them. Icy was being ganged up on by the, now fully glowing with power, Winx Club girls, while Stormy was viciously battling the Specialists.

Darcy looked up from where she was holding her bloody nose and glared at the dark pixie in front of her, she shot a stream of darkness at Musa which sent he back into the opposite wall. Both girls, now holding onto the wall glared at each other and then in one powerful burst they charge each other. The girls connected by grabbing the other by the shoulders and with the impact their bodies were sent swirling around and down into the floor at an alarming speed.

The floor cracked beneath them as they made contact, Musa was able to stand up quick enough and throw another punch, this time she used the vibrations of the sounds in the room to strengthen the punch, in short terms, it hurt a lot.

A yell of surprise caught Musa's attention as she turned and saw Bloom and Stella standing only a few feet away "Oh sorry, are you guys ok?-" She was cut off when Darcy wrapped her hands around Musa's throat.

Stella ran in Techna's direction as Bloom charged Darcy from behind, grabbing her by the hair and twisting it around her fist. The witch screamed as her head was pulled back and her hands slipped from Musa's throat. Musa used this opportunity to punch her again, this time in the stomach.

Stella leapt to the side, dodging a huge wave of energy, it hit the pillar next to her, sending her flying across the room and into the far wall, stone rained down on her as she struggled to lift her head enough and yell "Techna! Go!"

Techna whirled around and flew for the exit, she landed on her feet long enough to grab Timmy's arm "Come on, I need your help!"

The two of them ran outside of the library, bits of wall and floor crumbled around then as wave after wave of energy hit the structure of the building. They were both running as fast as they could, their breathe burning in their lungs and the voices in their heads telling them not to stop until they reached where they needed to go. Techna gasped as they both rounded a corner and were surprised by a large group of monsters that apparently now knew that they were the enemies. Timmy drew his sword while Techna flared to life electricity in her hands, both taking up defensive positions as the monsters charged them.

"Whatever happens...please...stay with me" Techna whispered, her eyes not leaving the oncoming battle. Timmy glanced sideways at her, there were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things that he might never have the opportunity to say but right now all he could think about was how much he loved her.

"I promise"

...

Stormy was hit by Darcy's oncoming body with a huge smacking sound, echoing through the library. Flora used her vines to entrap the two long enough for the Specialists to surround them, swords pointed.

Musa and Bloom made their way over to Icy and the other Winx Club girls as Icy broke out of the vines. She stood opposite to group, glaring and practically growling as she stared them down. In a swing of her arm she sent a blast of ongoing ice at the group which Bloom countered by throwing a huge flame of fire at the ice, stopping it in its tracks.

Icy looked at the girls in doubt for a moment "You know it's not too late to swap sides" Layla threw her hands up in frustration and groaned.

"No! We _just_ settled that!" she put her hands on her hips and shook in head in disbelief.

Musa smiled and raised an eyebrow "You look a little nervous icy...thinking of running?" Icy bared her teeth at this remark but didn't move, she knew that she was outnumbered and that the power of the Specialists and the Winx Club was too much for her to handle now that her sisters were out of the fight.

She slowly shook her head as she met the eyes of Bloom. She could see the hate and rage and there was no doubt in her mind that Bloom would kill her, given the chance.

"No...I'm not running...not this time" and with that she shot out a huge wave of ice over everything.

...

Techna and Timmy burst into the audio room, shoving the door behind them closed. They both leaned against the door, their breath coming in harsh bursts.

After a moment Techna made her way over to the control pad. This machine was state of the art audio control. You could broadcast anything over thousands of miles, even to all the planets; it was only to be used in emergencies.

Techna pulled up a chair and booted up the machine, lights were flicked on and the sound of the equipment running filled the small room. Outside they could hear the grunts and angry cries of the monsters outside the door.

"We're trapped" Timmy said as he barricaded the door. Techna didn't look up from the screen in front of her as she typed furiously "I know"

"How are we going to get out?" Timmy asked as he stood behind her.

"We're not, someone is going to break us out" a small smile came to Techna's lips as she remembered saying almost the exact same thing to the girls in the prison cell.

"Who?" This made Techna pause, she had done everything and the audio machine was ready to go, all she had to do was press a button and talk.

"Anyone who listens" she whispered as she eyed the red button "What do I say? What do I tell them?"

Timmy answered immediately "The truth"

Techna paused, taking a huge breathe before she pressed down on the red button in front of her. Everywhere around Magix, on every planet and in every home all electrical appliances switched on and a screen of white came on, on the white screen there was a black line running through it and when Techna's voice sounded through the line moved with the sound of her voice.

"My name is Techna, a member of the Winx Club" Tecna paused to take another breathe "I'm transmitting this message to you on the school of Alfea's emergency frequency. I'm sorry to tell you that the world known criminal Valtor is alive and at the present moment very powerful. He has taken control of Alfea, killed countless students and teachers, some have fled to the woods while others have been captured and put into the school's jail cells. The fate of these students has been decided...he'll kill them" her voice shook a bit now. Techna was always one for public speaking but never to such a huge audience, not every day you speak to the world, it was as if she could feel the intake of breath of everyone in the universe as they heard the message "But we can't let that happen. Valtor is planning a worldwide take over and he'll stop at nothing until he has what he wants...so we have to stop him. If there ever was a time to strike it is now. Send help to Alfea before more people die and those that are fighting him right now lose their lives as well. These are...good people" at this Techna reached over and held Timmy's hand tightly "They don't deserve to die here. Please..."

Techna paused one last time, silently praying that the people would hear this...

"Help us"

And with that she took her finger off the red button and leaned back, she was exhausted and sweating, she needed a break but knew that the girls were waiting for her.

...

"Where is Valtor!?" Bloom yelled into Icy's face. Icy, Stormy and Darcy were piled onto the floor in the middle of the library in a cage of fire. The Specialists and Winx Club stood around it, they had been at it for a while but the three still hadn't given Bloom an answer.

Bloom stamped her foot and bit her bit furiously. _This! This is what's standing in my way from killing Valtor?! Three witches with a habit of not talking when under capture! Damn it!_

"Icy!" She yelled again, causing the white haired girl to look over at her in shock, the rage in her voice was enough to make anyone flinch. The Specialists were getting every uncomfortable, they thought they had seen the bad side of the girls but this was different, this time they were very evil and pissed off.

"Just tell her! Then she'll make your death that less painful" Stella said from where she stood, observing her nails.

This made Icy look around panicked but still silent. Bloom sighed and dropped the angry pose. She slowly walked over to the cage of fire and crouched down so she was eye level with Icy.

"Icy...we've been enemies for _so_ long now. You've done so much to hurt me in the pursuit of power, you even joined Valtor's side" The way she said it, it implied that joining Valtor was a horrible move "And with the way things are looking now, your situation is not good. Valtor is the one I'm most angry with, he's the one that really killed my parents and you were just the bullet in the gun. Just tell me where he is so I can kill him...and maybe you and I can discuss your fate"

The silence was thick in the library. That silence was broken when Icy whispered in a small and broken voice "The roof"

The Winx Club girls stood up straight, Bloom shooting up from where she crouched, she took a big breathe before turning to the guys "Look after them, we have things to do"

Sky turned to her, startled "We're not going with you?"

Bloom shook her head "No, I have a feeling that you guys are much more needed downstairs" At that Techna and Timmy ran into the room.

"What took you guys so long?" Stella asked

"We were trapped but we figured out a way back here" Timmy said as he eyed the Trix in the cage.

Techna nodded her head "Yeah, we just decided that if we couldn't go out the door, the wall is just as good" This made the girls and guys all laugh, they didn't know why but they just needed something to laugh about before this whole thing ended "What now?" Asked Techna

Bloom smiled "We go and kill Valtor" after she said this, a strange awkwardness descended on the room. It was time to say goodbye, in case someone didn't come back.

Everyone paused, they didn't know how to say goodbye but it filled them with dread and regret to think that this would maybe be the last time they saw each other.

Stella burst away from the girls and threw her arms around Brandon, they clutched on to each other desperately, whispering to each other. This was the sign for everyone to move as well.

Layla ran over to Nabu and gripped him around the neck with her arms, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other eyes.

Flora and Helia were locked in each other's arms, Helia whispering to Flora that he loved her over and over. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she kissed him sweetly.

Techna held Timmy's hand again, they then held each other. It was as if they had wasted so much time a part and now they only had seconds left.

Riven held Musa tight. They didn't say anything at first but when Riven spotted a tear fall from Musa's eye he was shocked, Musa never cried, he held he even tighter "Don't cry Musa...please don't cry"

The only two let standing a part were Sky and Bloom. They only stared at each other, silent messages running between them. No words needed to be said, they had already said their goodbyes to one another in the hospital room.

"Go" Sky whispered once. Bloom paused but then turned quickly and stalked out of the room, the others following reluctantly.

No one looked back.

...

The girls flew up the stairs, climbing the tower to the highest point of the school. Each girls breathe came quick and urgent. It was finally time to kill Valtor, they would have revenge. Even if the girls died up there they were taking him with them.

They all paused outside the door. It was quiet on the other side; the girls held their breath as Bloom reached for the handle.

"I have to tell you guys something" Bloom said abruptly, whirling around to face her friends.

The girls looked at her in disbelief and all shouted "Now!?" Bloom nodded, biting her lip "Bloom, we are about to kill Valtor in a matter of seconds and you choose now to tell us something, can't it wait?" Stella said as she continued to stare at her friend.

Bloom looked at the ground for a moment but her head shot up when she heard a weird buzzing sound in the distance "What the hell is that?"

The girls flew to the nearby window in the stairwell and looked outside.

"Oh my god" they all whispered at the same time. Outside in the distance was another army, ships hovered in the air, people marched and fairies flew. The sight was astounding and the girls could not look away.

"They came...help came" Techna whispered as she stared at the hundreds and thousands of people.

The sight of the army gave Bloom some time to think. She had to tell them about what Valtor had said to her that day when they had left, she still couldn't believe that had just been yesterday. But she couldn't, this needed to be done with.

She walked away from the window and stood in front of the wooden door again, she could feel the girls join her. They all stood there in silence for a minute and for a brief moment, the glistening sun shown in from the window on them, a perfect moment of peace.

Without a moment's pause, Bloom turned the handle and walked out onto the roof.

There he stood, at the edge of the roof, overlooking the two armies marching toward each other, hands behind his back. The girls all stood at the other side of the round rooftop, it was about the size of a small house but circular.

Valtor turned and looked at his six assassins; all of them were covered in scars and wounds, blood covered and sweaty. But in each of their eyes he saw the look of a killer, as merciless and cruel as himself. He made eye contact with each of them slowly until his eyes rested on Bloom who stood at the front.

A voice sounded in her head, his voice. _You know what will happen..._

She looked down and smiled sadly. When she looked back up at him her eyes were hard as stone. _Yes...I do._

The world seemed to explode around them. As if flicking off a light, sky turned pitch black and lightening struck around them, dangerously close to the roof. Vines of black thorns made their way up the building and hovered behind Valtor, water came out of nowhere and flooded their feet, light ceased to shine and fire burned around the edges of the roof.

And these forces of power weren't the girls.

The girls quickly jumped into action, sending power shooting out their hands, yelling spells and willing them to hit their targets. Flora lunged out of the way of the black vines, the ropes of pain swirling around her and piecing her legs, she screamed and sent more vines to counter them.

Layla was flying as fast as she could away from the water but it seemed to follow her into the air, quicker than she was it found its way to her body and encircled her, chocking her. She hit the ground of the roof, clutching her throat.

Stella was blinded by dark clouds, she yelled as she waved her arms at the darkness, desperately trying to escape its clutches.

Musa gripped her ears as blood streamed out of them. She couldn't hear anything but the screams of some feral animal, the piercing sound entered her soul and it felt like her head was going to explode.

Techna screamed as electricity from the skies burned along her skin, like a jackhammer going off in her head, the pain was unbearable and she could not escape.

Bloom stood where she was, the fire scorched up her body and burned her skin, making it look like ash. The pain was too much and she could not move, all she could do was stare into the eyes of Valtor. It was awful and yet...so familiar. She gasped and her knees hit the floor as she remembered the memory, the torture Valtor had made them endure before he had killed them. But this time, they were going to stay dead.

Then the realization hit Bloom like a ton a bricks. _It's an allusion! The first time he did this we woke up without a scratch on us! It was all fake, just happening in our heads! _Bloom shut her eyes and whispered "Wake up"

It didn't work; Bloom shook he head furiously and yelled so loud that even the soldiers down on the ground could probably hear her.

"WAKE UP!"

Their hands shot out before any of them had even opened their eyes, the girls stood in the exact spot they had been when they had stepped out onto the roof. With their arms outstretched the girls sent a huge wave of power Valtor way.

It hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground and before he could even gasp the girls flew into the air, surrounding him in a huge circle.

"The allusion won't work Valtor" Bloom said from where she flew. Valtor looked up from his place on the ground, bloom seeping out of his mouth.

"Oh my apologies, did you want the real thing?" He clicked his fingers and yet again the sky turned back and all the terrible things the girls had just endured came to life once again.

"Oh crap" Bloom muttered as fire shot toward her. Bloom flew like the wind, soaring through the air trying to escape the fire that wanted to consume her, the girls did the same. For just a brief moment Bloom saw Valtor lose his concentration when a huge explosion went off and the two armies charged each other. One of the first lessons Valtor taught them was to never lose focus.

"Now!" Bloom yelled shooting fire at him that caught onto his form. Flora shot vines toward Valtor, they wrapped around his form like a cage, Techna sent electricity along the vines, Layla encased him in water, Stella blinded him in light and Musa boxed all the powers in a case of vibrations.

Bloom watched the great ball of power for a moment. Slowly she reached up her hand and in a swirl of magic her sword formed itself inside her hand, once there Bloom ran toward the trapped Valtor, sword aimed.

All sound and motion and in a second everything turned white.

It was like waking up from a dream, Bloom's eyes flew wide and she jumped slightly. She stood in front of Valtor, everyone was frozen around them, the people fighting below and the bolts of lightning and power racing through the air and her friends, all stuck in place. Bloom looked back at Valtor her looked down on her, he was a few inches from her face.

Glancing down Bloom saw her sword plunged into Valtor's chest; she met his eyes "You knew I would kill you" her voice was surprisingly calm, everything was so peaceful.

He smiled slightly "I know. I always knew you would kill me Bloom" he reached up and traced the line of her temple to her chin, she didn't move away.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the scene around them.

"The silence before an explosion, the calm before the storm, we're in that moment of stillness before everything you know comes crashing down" He moved his hand to tuck a stray piece of red hair behind her ear.

Bloom eyed him warily "Why?"

He paused and smiled again "Saying goodbye. I'm curious, what would you say if I told you I loved you? Would it change anything?"

Bloom answered immediately "No, I wouldn't believe you"

He chuckled "That's my girl" He leaned down slowly and rested the side of his head against hers "Do you remember what I told you? About the deal?"

Bloom closed her eyes sadly, she had relived that memory so many times over the last few hours since it happened; It had never fully left her mind.

_Valtor smiled "Oh yes that good old deal. I have a confession, I didn't tell you the whole story about why I killed and made you evil, there's more. I could have found a way to make all this reality some other way but I chose to make you evil instead and not just for the book and do you know why?"_

_Bloom stared at him, not able to answer._

_Valtor smiled and leaned down and whispered in her ear "Bloom, the spell I cast to make you evil started the day I killed you. From the moment you woke up you were evil and I was the bond which kept you evil. When you kill me that bond will be severed...and I'll take you all with me"_

Bloom took a shaky breath "Yes, now that you're going to die...we'll all die with you" she opened her eyes and glanced sideways at him "Why did you cast that spell?"

Valtor moved his face in front of hers "Revenge. You killed me, I came back and ruined your life, tried to finish my evil plans for world domination and if I failed I wanted to be sure that no matter what I would take you down with me. After I die you'll have about an hour before you die in horrible pain"

Bloom gasped eyes wide and tears escaping. Valtor smiled one last time and gave her a small and brief kiss "My sweet Bloom"

Bloom pulled back her head in disgust and stared at him with hard hateful eyes "The world is a much better place without you in it, Valtor"

The world spun back into action as the sword again pierced Valtor's chest, Bloom glared up at him, her tears still escaping. The girls behind her gasped in shock, they stared at their old master in disbelief. After so long he had been like a god to them, they had never really believed he could be killed.

Valtor looked down on Bloom in pain that he didn't show. Slowly his skin cracked and his eyes went white. Valtor crumbled into ash and blew away with the wind. The sword, with no one left in it, clattered to the ground.

The Winx Club stared after the remains, then observed as all the monsters on the ground turned to ash just as their master had and blew away, cheers were heard from below.

Stella stumbled to the edge and smiled "It's over" relief was clear in her voice, the rest of them joined her in a hug of victory, the girls began to laugh. All accept one.

"Yes...it is over" Bloom said as she stared into the rising sun.


	15. The End

Chapter Fifteen: The End

The girls all stood on the roof overlooking the celebration. It surprised them how many people came to help them...or the prisoners down in the cell block.

"So umm, what do we do now?" Asked Musa as she looked over at her friends curiously "I mean not to state the obvious but we're wanted criminals. We aided a known criminal and we tried to kill a lot of people, destroyed public and private property and we stole a very valuable book. _ And _we're also evil, let's not forget that"

"We don't have to worry about any of that" Bloom stated simply, walking over to her sword and picking it up, observing the blade.

Stella clocked her head to the side curiously "Why?"

A sob escape Bloom's chest as she clutched the sword in her hands, kneeling down on her knees and placing her head onto the hilt. The girls looked alarmed as they rushed over to their friend "Bloom what is it?" asked Flora as she placed her hands on Bloom's shoulders.

Bloom sobbed again "I'm sorry...It was the only way" She raised her head and looked at her friends. She hated herself for condemning them to death along with herself "Valtor made it so that when he died...we would die too" The girls stepped back in shock, mouths agape "And I've known that since yesterday...but I didn't tell you" she was full on crying now "I tried too but I couldn't. I knew what would happen if I killed Valtor but I did it anyway. I had to make sure he died...I couldn't let him live"

Tears escaped all their eyes as they stared into the distance, they all stood like that for a long moment until Layla asked "but why aren't we dead now?"

Bloom lowered her head again and whispered "We have an hour"

After another moment Flora leaned down next to Bloom and held her friend, one by one the others joined her in a group hug, each clinging to the people that really mattered to them. A while later the girls rose from their spots and stood together, not really wanting to let go of each other.

Bloom took a breath before saying "You...you should call your parents. It'll kill them too for us to disappear again without saying goodbye. I'm gonna go and find Sky and tell him I love him. Meet back here in an hour" she turned and slowly walked to the door before pausing "I don't think we should tell anyone about us dying, it's your choice to make" with that she walked down the steps and out of view.

...

Riven walked up the steps of the tower twenty minutes later. Musa had called him and asked him to meet her up here, she had sounded weird but Riven had rushed to her nonetheless.

He opened the wooden door without hesitation and there she stood.

Musa wore a dark Blue tutu dress. It flared out just past the hips and stopped just above the knee, her long black hair was down and styled into a full side fringe and for the first time since becoming evil...she didn't look evil. She looked sad. She had just finished calling her father, she had told him to be strong and that she would always love him, he of course didn't understand but agreed to take care of himself.

When Musa spotted Riven standing there a wide smile broke out on her face and she rushed over to him and him over to her. They held each other for a whole minute, when they let go Musa assessed Riven with her eyes, looking for wounds or scars.

"You're ok?" she said brushing aside a strand of hair.

Riven was a little puzzled as to why Musa was acting so...girly? It wasn't like her "What? You think some dumb monsters can take me down?" This made her laugh and not an evil one "You almost sound like your old self" he mused, tracing her pale skin of her face.

She closed her eyes and smiled again "I hope so. Do you like my dress? I conjured it just for you" she felt him lean in and whisper to her "You're breathtaking"

Musa's eyes snapped open at the word 'breathtaking' it was like a punch to the stomach. Soon she would be without breath. She took in a desperate breath as she tried to regain control over her emotions. She whispered a desperate plea "Dance with me?"

Riven raised an eyebrow.

"I know dancing really isn't your thing but...I had always wanted to dance with you in a pretty dress while the sun came up over the tallest tower" She held his hands in hers as she said this. After a moment he put his arms around her without question and Musa clicked her fingers. In the distance they could both hear a soft melody playing as they swayed to the music.

Musa closed her eyes as she felt his heartbeat next to her ear; it was a sound she never wanted to forget. They stayed like that for so long that Musa almost forgot about dying in a matter of minutes and just bathed in the feeling of Riven holding her.

But was interrupted when the wooden door burst open and Stella stepped through, when she saw the two of them she looked down and backed back into the building shutting the door behind her.

"What time is it?" Musa asked as she stared at the door. Riven answered beside her that it was almost seven o'clock. At this Musa closed her eyes in dread, she only had a few minutes to say goodbye.

She turned to Riven and stared up at him "You have to go now, I'm sorry" Riven was a little puzzled but nodded anyway. He turned and headed for the door, Musa watched him go. She felt like she was chocking.

"Riven!" She yelled taking a step after him. He paused at the door and turned. Musa looked at him for a moment, a small smile creeping over her face.

"I love you"

Riven smiled at this, one of his truly genuine smiles and after one last moment turned and walked out the door.

...

Stella watched as Riven walked down the steps, she felt like a train wreck. She had called her mother and father and told them to be good to each other. It had been hard enough to hang up the phone with tears streaming down her face but when she found Brandon standing in the hallway, searching for someone she had almost died right then and there.

She had hidden in the corner behind a tall stone pillar, watching him for a long time. He looked at the people around him and when his eyes found her in the corner she knew he had been looking for her. He had ran over to her and said "No matter what, I won't let them take you away"'

She nodded furiously "I know, they won't be taking me anywhere"

"Is Valtor gone?"

"Yeah, we finished him. No more bad stuff is going to happen after today" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She wanted to tell him so much, about what was happening, why she had done the things that she'd done and most of that he was far better than any prince she would ever meet.

She had said goodbye and walked away. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done and now she stood in the stairwell, crying and barely getting the strength to walk out into the roof. When the two girls made eye contact they had ran into each other's arms, sobbing.

...

Flora was in the garden, a secret place she had just found while taking a walk, she hadn't called any of her family, she knew that they would survive without her and knew that she loved them.

She heard footsteps behind her and didn't need to turn around to know it was Helia. He always had a way of finding her, he stood behind her now and placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

After that they had strolled in the garden, talking about the battle, about the girls and about trivial things. They laughed and whenever possible stole glances at each other. They finally came to a particularly beautiful tree which bloomed the most clear white roses; Helia had picked her one and given it to her. Once she had taken it she had looked up at him and said in a clear voice "I love you too"

Since that day in the garden at her house she had never gotten the chance to rely to him, now she had and Flora could die happy.

...

Flora met Techna and Layla on the entrance to the stairwell. Techna had not waited for anyone to ask to say "Timmy has never kissed me like that before" she said this happily, with some sadness mixed in "Why was it only in the end did he learn to be a boyfriend?" She had laughed lovingly as she made her way up the stairs.

Layla had stayed silent the whole conversation. She had had an awful time trying to leave Nabu, she had clung to him with desperation and tears, he had wanted to know what was happening but she had just held him tighter.

Nothing could be worse than the pain of leaving someone you loved.

...

Bloom walked slowly through the arches of the school's garden. The path was stone and it had benches all along it, with cracked leaves blowing in the wind. She watched the sun rise from behind the trees, in the distance she could hear people still cheering and talking about the state of the school.

She walked far away from the school until she was exiting out into a field that over looked a huge landscape. It had a wonderful waterfall and trees in the distance, and a clear view of the sun. Bloom stopped in her tracks when she spotted Sky, of all people, standing in the clearing talking on a phone.

Bloom walked over and came up behind him, it seemed he was talking to Diaspro, telling her about the school and why he hadn't called and there was a certain strain in his voice when he spoke to her. It made Bloom happy that he had never had that strain in his voice when she was with him.

Sky said goodbye to his fiancé and hung up the phone, not noticing Bloom a few metre's behind him. He sighed and watched the sun rise while Bloom watched him.

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he spotted her. They stood opposite each other for a long time, just staring.

"Is Valtor gone?"

Bloom nodded "Yes, he's gone and this time he won't be coming back. What did you do with the Trix?"

"Arrested, imprisoned. The usual punishment"

There was a short silence of relief between them. Bloom smiled and asked "How is Diaspro?"

Sky was a little shocked by the question, especially when she asked it without sneering or any loathing in her voice "She's...herself. She's on her way here now" Bloom nodded and walked forward, sitting down in the grass.

She sighed as she watched the sun; Sky joined her in the grass, sitting next to her. She glanced over at him "You know since the night I left Alfea I knew you would marry Diaspro?"

He looked a little startled at this when he met her stare "How?"

Bloom shrugged a shoulder "She was always the better choice for your kingdom. She had a kingdom of her own to share with you, she was rich, powerful and she was a real princess, what more could you want?"

"You" Sky answered still not looking away from her, she on the other hand did look away at this. She had thought she would be able to get through at least one subject without tearing up. When Sky reached out to take her hand she immediately pulled it back, he really wasn't making this easy.

He watched her for a long time, waiting for an answer but never getting one. He sighed again as he turned back to the view in front of them.

"Sky? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything"

Bloom paused before answering, she was seriously thinking about not asking but she knew she had too. She had to make sure that Sky would be ok when she died "Marry Diaspro for me"

Sky literally jumped on the spot. It would have been funny under different circumstances. He stared at her wide eyed and serious "Why?"

Bloom didn't look over at him, she was intently staring in front of her, she knew if she looked him in the eye he would catch on but he did anyway. Sky shot up from where he sat and stood over her, looking wary.

"You're leaving?"

Bloom looked down at the grass "You promised you wouldn't stop me" she didn't know what else to say, what else could she say? The truth? Hell no!

"You can't go!" He sounded upset now. This made Bloom rise to her feet as well; when she spoke she could hear some of that evil attitude coming out.

"I have too. How did you think this was going to end huh? We defeat Valtor, become good people again and you and I are reunited when our epic struggle for love is overcome. Not this time! Too much has happened, too much has changed, there's no going back!" She didn't know why she was shouting. She just needed to make him understand.

Sky stalked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders "Then I'll come with you"

"No!" her hands flew to his shirt, gripping it. She wanted to shake him, shout at him and tell him everything "I'm going somewhere where you'll never find me. A place where you can't follow me!" she took a shaky breath and stepped out of his arms and whispered "And we're never coming back"

Sky took a step forward, when he spoke he sounded desperate "No..." Bloom seeing him about to reach out to her again backed away from him. If he comes near her again she knows she'll crack.

"We'll fix it Bloom, we'll fix everything!" He sounded so broken and hurt; it killed her to look at him. She balled up her fists and tried to contain the burning in her eyes.

"You can't fix this! It's over, we're over!"

Before she could even blink she was in front of her, grabbing her around the waist and into his arms and bringing their lips together. _Oh Screw it! Might as well enjoy myself while I still have time..._

Bloom brought he hands up around his neck and kissed him back passionately, clinging to him desperately and never wanting to let him go. She pulled back her lips to rest her head against his forehead, both staring at each other through half closed eyes. Sky reached up to tuck a strand of long red hair behind her ear, for some reason the gesture made her smile. She rested her head against his shoulder.

_I wonder if we can stay like this forever...never letting go._

The pain hit her in the chest, like someone had exploded a bomb inside her. Bloom let out an almost inaudible gasp. If sky didn't hear that then he most certainly noticed the sudden tensing of her body. Bloom tightened her grip on him, trying not to yell out in pain, she raised her hand enough to see her skin.

_I'm crumbling! I'm going to float away...I'm dying_

Bloom gasped loudly this time as another pain hit her head, her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes spilled out tears.

"Bloom?" Sky asked anxiously as he tried to pull her from his chest which she clung to with her nails digging in. Her breath coming in harsh bursts now, she really did feel like she was dying.

Bloom burst away from him and before he could even glance at the look of desperate pain on her face she had turned and bolted out if the clearing, almost stumbling.

Bloom ran as if death itself was after her...which it was.

She tried to block out the sound of Sky calling after her and ran toward the school. When she entered the door, gasping people didn't even glance her way, they were too busy with their own things. Bloom ran, tears streaming down her face, heart pumping and her life crumbling slowly away.

When she reached the tower stairs it felt too cruel to climb, so she flew. Her flying was a bit off but it was quicker than running. Her vision started to blur at times but she forced herself to keep going. Once she reached the wooden door, that damn door, she leapt through it. Landing on the stone floor of the tower looked in front of her.

It was like another bomb going off. Her friends were crumbling faster than she was; they groaned and screamed, clutching their heads with desperate looks of pain.

Bloom crawled over to them and collapsed in the middle of the floor. Her breath was coming quicker now and her body was sweating like crazy. Every part of her shook with pain and Bloom wanted nothing more than to just die.

Than like taking a breath after being under water, everything went peaceful. Sound seemed to stop and the pain numbed. Bloom lied on her back, staring up at the sunny sky, bits of blue and white. She could see the ashes rising into the blue wonder and it was mesmerizing to see.

Her vision was becoming a dark tunnel now and this time Bloom wasn't afraid of the darkness. She thought back over her life with no regret, she even smiled at all the good times she'd had with her friends and boyfriend. And for a moment one last thought entered her head...

_I never got to tell Sky I loved him back, too bad._

Her eyes were closing now.

_Oh well...I'm sure he knows...somewhere deep inside him..._

_...Sky..._

And then the last single heartbeat of Bloom came to a thudding halt, thus ending the life of the Winx Club.

_And that's it! The end. There's no more!...No I'm totally kidding, there's gonna be a sequel. Well may as well give you some notes on me writing the story. It started about half a year ago, I wrote the first chapter and forgot about it, then I got back into Winx Club (Which is kinda weird because yes I am nearing the age where I can drink and shouldn't be into girly cartoons but screw the status quo!) So then I started writing more and I guess it kind of write itself, I had little scenes in my head about what I wanted to happen, the ending was a tough call. I only thought up the ending when I got to about chapter 11. I wanted it to be a shock and not that hella predictable ending everyone uses, the happy ending *shudder*. Anyhoo, the thing that really kept me going was the amount of reviews I got, great motivation! I want to thank you all for them, you got the story finished not I. _

_And feel free to give any criticism, I can take it! And just one last question: was the ending a shock? Was there enough Valtor/Bloom action? Could there be more romance? Let me know ok!_

_Ta Ta!_

_ATTENTION! The sequel is up! Yes that's right! The first chapter is available now! The title is "Other side and back again" Does that title remind you of lord of the rings or is it just me?_


	16. Preview

I'm dead.

There's no other explanation for it, I died and I'm not coming back. I know very well I'm dead because I'm cold...aren't the dead usually cold? And stiff! I can't seem to move... I wonder if I should be concerned about why I'm not breathing. No, it's fine. You want to know why?

Because I'm dead...Aren't I?

...

"They're coming back"

The specialists didn't need her to explain what she meant, they knew. The girls, their loves and lives were coming back to them as they had always hoped they would.

"When?"

Miss Faragonda looked up but not at the people around her.

"Now" she whispered, the starling sound of three booming knocks echoed through the room...they had arrived.

_This is just a small preview of the Sequel to "The other side" for the full chapter you can find it in my stories, titled "Other Side and Back Again" Enjoy!_


End file.
